


Solo un poco retorcido

by junosnape13



Series: Chicos heterosexuales [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Snarry - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 32,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: El profesor Severus Snape es odiado y temido por todos sus estudiantes. Estricto, reservado y despiadado, él no tolera equivocaciones y tiene poca paciencia para sus estudiantes.Harry Potter con veintiún años lucha para mantener a sus hermanas menores después de la muerte de sus padres. Al borde de perder su beca, Harry está lo bastante desesperado como para acudir al profesor Snape.Todos dicen que Snape no tiene corazón. Todos dicen que él es un bastardo despiadado. Harry descubre que todos tienen razón.Él llega a un acuerdo con Snape, pero inesperadamente, el trato se convierte en mucho más.Algo absorbente y adictivo.Algo que ninguno de ellos desea.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Chicos heterosexuales [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568524
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

La señora Weasley iba a matarlo. 

Harry miró su reloj e hizo una mueca. Ya era la una de la mañana; él había prometido a la señora Weasley que no iba a volver a casa después de la medianoche. 

Preparándose, abrió la puerta tan silenciosamente como pudo. Luna era de sueño ligero.  
Harry cerró la puerta, estremeciéndose cuando crujió. Maldita sea. 

"¿Sr. Potter?", Dijo la señora Weasley, frotándose los ojos y sentándose en el sofá. 

Harry miró a las gemelas, pero ellas no parecían haber despertado. Se acercó a su niñera. No le tomó mucho tiempo: el apartamento era pequeño. 

La señora Weasley estaba frunciendo el ceño profundamente, una mirada triste en su rostro. 

"Lo siento", dijo Harry antes de que ella pudiera decir nada. "Estoy realmente, realmente arrepentido. No pasara nuevamente, lo juro. No podía volver antes. Fue una noche tranquila, y no he conseguido muchas propinas. Yo no tenía suficiente dinero para pagarle por esta semana, así que terminé quedándome hasta que lo hice". 

Los labios de la señora Weasley fruncidos. Ella suspiró. "Sr. Potter -Harry. Entiendo su situación - es la única razón por la que sigo aquí - pero debes entender la mía, también. Tengo una familia, también, pero me paso hasta quince horas al día aquí, cuidando de dos enérgicas niñas de cuatro años. No me paga lo suficiente para eso." 

"Voy a encontrar otro trabajo", dijo Harry rápidamente, tratando de sofocar el pánico creciente en su pecho. "Voy a encontrar un mejor trabajo y le pagaré más". Ella suspiró de nuevo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Eso es lo que dijo el mes pasado, Harry." Miró a las niñas. "Admiro su dedicación, pero no puede seguir así. Solo tiene veinte años. Se merece algo mejor. Ellas se merecen algo mejor, también. ¿Por qué no les encuentra una buena familia?" 

"No," dijo, su voz dura. "Ellas ya tienen una familia. Me tienen mí". 

"Apenas le ven. Preguntan por usted todo el tiempo. Ellas le extrañan".  
Harry miró hacia ellas. Luna y Hermione dormían enroscadas una hacia la otra, sus mejillas regordetas casi se tocaban. 

Se le formó un nudo en la garganta. "Las extraño, también." Él miró a la señora . "Por favor. Encontraré una solución. Realmente no volverá a suceder." Pescando su billetera del bolsillo trasero, le dio a ella todo el dinero que tenía. "Aquí, tome esto." 

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero aceptó el dinero. "Piense en lo que le dije, Harry," dijo antes de tomar su bolso y salir. 

Harry cerró la puerta y volvió a la cama. 

Se arrodilló junto a la cama, apoyó la barbilla en el colchón, y se quedó viendo a las gemelas. 

La luz tenue hizo que sus cabelllos rubios parecían casi resplandecer. 

Parecían pequeños angelitos. 

Harry cerró sus ojos. Dios, estaba tan cansado, pero dormir era la última cosa en su mente. No necesitó abrir la heladera para saber que se quedaron sin comestibles: sabía cuánto tiempo les llevó agotarse. Ellos no tendrían nada qué comer el día después de mañana. La desesperación arañó su garganta. Luego vino el resentimiento y la ira. 

Harry se los quitó de encima. Estar enojado con sus padres por tener numerosas deudas, morir y dejarlos sin un centavo era inútil. Él no podía permitirse el lujo de perder el tiempo. Necesitaba dinero. Ahora. 

¿Pero cómo? Él ya tenía dos empleos. 

"Harry?" 

Harry abrió los ojos. Una de las niñas ya no dormía. Una oleada de pánico lo recorrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ya no podía distinguirlas. 

¿Era Luna o Hermione? 

"¿Bebé?" Graznó a través del nudo en su garganta. 

La niña se sentó lentamente, con cuidado de no despertar a su hermana, y Harry exhaló. Era Hermione: ella era más madura y considerada que Luna, quien era frecuentemente una pelota de energía sin dirección. 

Hermione se acercó a él, y Harry la levantó en sus brazos. "Hey, princesa", susurró, besándola en la sien y respirando su dulce aroma. 

"Estás en casa", dijo Hermione, envolviendo sus pequeñas manos  
alrededor de su cuello. "Te extrañé." 

"Yo también", Harry murmuró, acariciando su espalda. Lo siento.  
"¿Te divertiste mientras yo estaba fuera?" 

Hermione asintió. "Jugamos mucho, pero el Halcón no nos dejó salir fuera" 

"No llames a la señora Weasley así." A pesar de que tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa. "¿Algo más?" 

"Un hombre grande vino después del desayuno. Él tenía una carta para ti, pero el Halcón no nos dejó que la tocáramos." 

"Una carta, ¿eh?" Harry se puso de pie, sosteniendo a Hermione junto a su pecho, y caminó hacia su escritorio. "Vamos a ver." 

Agarró el sobre y volvió a la lámpara en la mesa de luz. Él entrecerró los ojos ante él y su estómago cayó cuando vio de quién era.  
"¿Qué es?" Preguntó Hermione. 

Harry abrió el sobre, sacó el pedazo de papel en el interior y comenzó a leer. 

"... calificaciones inaceptables..." "... en caso de no lograr mejorar..."  
"...la beca será revocada a menos que el estudiante logre..." 

El papel se le cayó de los dedos al suelo y él no se dio cuenta. 

"¿Harry? ¿Algo malo pasó?" 

Miró abajo a los ampliamente abiertos ojos castaños de Hermione y forzó una sonrisa. "No, calabaza. Todo está bien." Enterró la cara en su pelo y cerró los ojos. 

Cuando llovía, lo hacía a cántaros.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

"¿Algo está mal?", dijo una voz familiar antes de que un brazo se colgara de los hombros de Harry. 

Harry miró a Magnus, pero siguió caminando. Su próxima clase iba a comenzar en diez minutos y era una a la que no podía llegar tarde. "Nada." 

"Pura mierda. Suéltalo." Los ojos casi dorados de su amigo estaban fijos en él con curiosidad. 

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Estoy en banca rota. Y encima de eso, van a terminar mi beca si no mejoro mis notas en tres clases". 

Magnus frunció el ceño. "Creía que ya habías hablado con Bates y Summers y explicado tu situación." 

Suspirando, Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo. "Sí. Pero también está Mecánica de Fluidos". 

Magnus hizo una mueca. "Snape."  
"Síp," Harry dijo miserablemente. 

El profesor titular más joven de la escuela, Severus Snape tenía el apodo de "Profesor Imbécil" por una razón. Estricto y duro, fijó estándares imposiblemente altos para los estudiantes y despreció a aquellos que fallaron en alcanzarlos. Él no toleraba la "flojera". Y como Harry perdió demasiadas de sus clases y, a menudo no tenía tiempo para completar sus tareas, él era probablemente uno de los estudiantes menos favoritos de Snape si el hombre incluso tuviera estudiantes favoritos. 

La posibilidad de Snape permitiéndole alguna flexibilidad era inexistente. Snape no ofreció a nadie cualquier flexibilidad. Sus demandas bordeaban lo ridículo, pero a los ojos del consejo Snape no podía hacer nada mal, ya que obtuvo una gran cantidad de becas de investigación como, un montón. Harry tenía que dar a Snape el crédito - uno no llegaba a ser un investigador tan altamente respetado para la edad de treinta y tres años, si uno no era increíblemente inteligente, - pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que el tipo fuera un completo pendejo. 

"¿Qué vas a hacer?", Dijo Magnus." 

“No tengo idea" Harry hizo su camino a sus asientos habituales en el frente de la sala de conferencias: Snape les ordenó a él y a Magnus sentarse allí todo el tiempo después de que les había atrapado hablando durante su clase. Harry se sentó y suspiró. "¿Qué debería hacer?" 

"Me gustaría poder ayudarte." Magnus se dejó caer en un asiento junto a él. "Pero tú sabes que estoy un poco apretado con el dinero, también." 

Harry asintió. Magnus vivía en la casa de su abuela y la ayudaba como podía. Sus padres trabajaban en otro país y no eran de mucha ayuda. 

"¿Qué hay de tu tía?", Dijo Magnus. "Pensé que ella solía ayudarte a salir cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles." 

Harry se detuvo y lo miró. "Ella murió el año pasado, Magnus. Te dije eso." 

La cara de Magnus enrojeció de color rojo brillante. "Mierda, lo siento - no sé cómo yo -" 

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Olvídalo." No es que a Magnus no le importaba; él era muy sociable y tenía más amigos que Harry conocidos. No es de extrañar que se le hubiera deslizado fuera de su mente. 

"¿Qué pasa con tu primo - Sherlock?" Magnus sonrió tímidamente.  
"Ves, ¡no soy totalmente un caso perdido! ¡Lo recuerdo a él!" Harry rió. 

"Tú no tienes esperanza alguna. Él salió hace poco de la cárcel, y tiene que resolver su vida. No necesita mis problemas arriba de los suyos propios. De todos modos, yo no estaba pidiendo dinero. Quiero decir al Profesor Snape. Si no obtengo buenas calificaciones en su clase, voy a perder la beca y tendré que abandonar" Aunque a veces Harry se preguntaba si sería mejor que abandonara: si no tuviera una escuela a la cual asistir, mejorarían sus posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo medio-decente. Excepto que un título universitario aumentaría sus posibilidades de encontrar un trabajo bien remunerado y darle a Hermione y Luna todo que necesitaran mientras crecían. 

"En realidad", dijo Magnus de repente. "He oído un interesante rumor sobre Snape." 

"¿Qué rumor?" Magnus miró a su alrededor, como para asegurarse de que nadie podía oírlos, antes de inclinarse y murmurar al oído de Harry, "Malfoy dice que el profesor Snape tiene una debilidad por los chicos bonitos." 

Harry parpadeó. "Ni modo. ¡Él estaba jugando contigo!" 

"Nop, él estaba hablando muy en serio. Al parecer, alguien vio a Snape con un chico joven totalmente sobre él". 

Harry se rió entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Incluso si es verdad, ¿qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?" 

Magnus le dio una mirada mordaz. 

Harry abrió la boca, la cerró, y luego la abrió de nuevo. "Tienes que estar bromeando conmigo." 

Magnus movió sus cejas. "Malfoy dice que Snape tiene una cosa por los Morenos." 

"Mala suerte para ti, entonces." 

Sonriendo, Magnus pasó una mano por su corto pelo azul. "Pfft. Si yo lo quisiera, no importaría. Pero tú lo tienes fácil, moreno. Vamos hombre, ¡es una solución perfecta!" 

Harry le dirigió una mirada cansada. "Hay un pequeño problema, sin embargo. Soy heterosexual." 

Su amigo no parecía inmutarse; en realidad tuvo el descaro de reírse. "¿Y qué? Yo no te estoy diciendo que lo tomes por culo. A pesar de que en realidad se puede sentir muy, muy bueno si el otro tipo sabe lo que está haciendo". Magnus sonrió, y Harry resopló. Magnus era bisexual y no tenía problema en admitirlo. 

"Magnus-" 

"Sólo estoy diciendo que puedes ser todo lo coqueto y mierda sin realmente no hacer nada con él, ¿sabes? Tienes él estilo. Quiero decir tú no eres mi tipo, pero no estoy ciego. Eres caliente. Fácilmente el tipo más caliente de la escuela". 

"Tú no eres exactamente un patito feo, tampoco." Todo el mundo amaba a Mags. Podría no ser clásicamente apuesto, pero prácticamente todo el mundo lo encontraba atractivo. Era difícil apartar la mirada de Magnus. Harry podría ser hétero, pero incluso él a veces se paró y miró cuando su amigo sonrió. 

Magnus le guiñó un ojo. "Definitivamente no un patito feo, pero no soy tan bonito como tú, princesa." 

"Oh, ¡te voy a mostrar, princesa!" Harry lo metió en una llave de cabeza, ambos riendo. 

"Sr. Potter, Sr. Banes, ¿ya terminaron?" Dijo una voz fría detrás de ellos. 

Harry se congeló antes de soltar a su amigo y enderezarse. No se atrevió a mirar a Snape mientras el hombre pasó junto a ellos hacia su escritorio. El aula de repente se tornó silenciosa. 

"Joder," Magnus susurró cuando Snape se detuvo frente a su escritorio y permaneció en silencio. 

Harry se mordió el labio con fuerza y le robó una mirada al profesor. 

Los ojos oscuros de Snape estaban fijos en Magnus, sus cejas oscuras fruncidas y los labios apretados con disgusto. Incluso cuando él no estaba disconforme con alguien, la mirada del profesor Snape podía hacer a cualquiera retorcerse. Cuando de hecho era infeliz, nadie quería estar en el extremo receptor de sus duras miradas. Harry pensó que se veía como un halcón, listo para arrojarse y atrapar a su presa. 

Los ojos de Snape pasaron de Magnus a él. Si fuera posible, se veía aún más molesto ahora, un músculo palpitante en su mejilla. El estómago de Harry se apretó en un nudo. Se humedeció sus labios resecos y trató de verse lo más respetuoso posible, obligándose a encontrarse con los ojos del profesor con firmeza. Él no era un cobarde, maldita sea. Snape era sólo un hombre. 

Los labios de Snape en una línea fina. "Sr. Potter,"dijo en un tono tranquilo. 

Harry tragó convulsivamente. Había algo en la voz de Snape que lo hacía sonar más amenazante cuanto más tranquila era. "Sí, profesor?"  
"Si usted y el Sr. Banes no están interesados en lo que yo estoy enseñando aquí, deberían irse." 

Mirando la dura expresión del hombre, Harry repentinamente recordó el consejo de Magnus y casi se rió en voz alta de tan ridículo que era. 

"No señor. Quiero decir, estamos muy interesados." Cuando no se movió un solo músculo de la cara de Snape, Harry añadió: "De hecho, yo quería hablar con usted después de clase acerca de mis notas." 

Snape lo miró por unos momentos antes de ofrecer una respuesta fría, "Yo no tengo horas de oficina hoy." Él se sentó detrás de su escritorio y comenzó su lección. 

Harry lo miró en blanco, inseguro de que se suponía que la respuesta de Snape significara. ¿Fue eso un sí o un no? Como en No tengo horas de oficina, por lo que puede venir” o Yo no tengo horas de oficina, por lo cual no puede hacerlo”

Excelente. Fantástico. 

Harry suspiró.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

La puerta del despacho del profesor Snape era oscura y muy brillante. 

Harry se quedó mirándola, tratando de ignorar la incómoda sensación en el estómago. Sus palmas estaban empezando a sudar, por lo que se las secó en sus jeans. 

No seas ridículo, se dijo a sí mismo. Snape es solo un hombre, no un monstruo. La peor cosa que el tipo podía hacer era decir que no. 

Él solo hablaría con él, explicaría su situación y esperaría que Snape no fuera el cabrón que todo el mundo creía que era. 

"¿Quería usted algo, señor Potter?", una voz baja, suave, dijo. 

Harry casi saltó. Dándose la vuelta, trató de encontrar algo que decir. 

"Sr. Potter?" Snape tenía el ceño fruncido, una arruga entre sus cejas. 

"Quería hablar con usted, señor." 

"No es una hora de oficina", dijo Snape, destrabando su oficina y entrando. 

No empujó la puerta cerrando detrás de él, y Harry vaciló, inseguro de si él debía seguirlo dentro. 

Snape se sentó detrás de su enorme escritorio y encendió su computadora. 

"No tengo todo el día, Potter," dijo sin mirarlo. 

Harry entró en la habitación a toda prisa. Cerró la puerta, se acercó a la mesa y se detuvo. Él miró a su alrededor, pero no había mucho que ver. 

"¿Bien?" 

Harry se obligó a mirar al otro hombre. 

Snape lo estudiaba con un toque de impaciencia. 

Harry apretó el respaldo de la silla frente a él. "Como dije, yo quería hablar de mis notas". 

Los labios de Snape presionaron en una delgada línea. "No estoy seguro de lo que hay que hablar. Yo no doy segundas oportunidades a los estudiantes que no las merecen. Usted no se molesta en asistir a la mayoría de mis conferencias, la calidad de sus trabajos de curso es pésima, y ahora quiere una calificación aprobatoria. La política en materia de asistencia a clases, se expresa claramente en el programa de clases; los estudiantes deben leer esta política cuidadosamente y organizarse en cumplimiento de la misma. Francamente, estoy sorprendido de que usted sea un estudiante becado. Si está preocupado por su beca, me temo que lo único que puede hacer es dejar la clase". 

"No puedo dejar su clase - es una correlatividad para otra clase que actualmente estoy tomando y no puedo dejar ambas sin perder mi beca. Así que no puedo desaprobar su clase y no puedo dejarla. Necesito aprobarla, señor". 

La mirada que Snape le dio no estaba impresionada. "Se puede culpar sólo a usted mismo, Potter. Usted no se merece una mejor calificación. Su asistencia, tareas, participación en clase, y evaluaciones han estado por debajo de las expectativas del curso. Si usted vino aquí a decirme alguna historia lacrimógena y pedirme una mejor nota, ahórrese el aliento. He oído todo: madres ancianas enfermas, niños pequeños que cuidar, trabajar tres empleos, y así sucesivamente. Si usted no puede o no quiere estudiar y aprender, háganos un favor a ambos: deje de desperdiciar nuestro tiempo y abandone la universidad". 

El corazón de Harry se hundió. Una parte de él había esperado que Snape tendría piedad de él si le decía sobre su situación y le dejaría recuperar sus tareas luego. Pero, al parecer, a Snape no le importaba y no quería escuchar historias lacrimógenas. 

La mandíbula de Harry se tensó. Su orgullo le instó a dar la vuelta y marcharse, pero no pudo. Él no podía perder la beca. Sus hermanas dependían de él. 

Repentinamente, recordó el ridículo consejo de Magnus,  
...dice que el profesor Snape tiene una debilidad por los chicos bonitos… Sólo estoy diciendo que puedes ser todo lo coqueto y mierda sin realmente hacer nada con él…

"¿Sr. Potter?" 

Harry se estremeció, se sonrojó y volvió a mirar al hombre. 

"¿Qué está haciendo todavía en mi oficina? Ha sido excusado". 

Viendo la expresión dura de Snape, Harry no podía imaginarse coqueteando con él por su vida. Coqueteo y Profesor Snape ni siquiera deberían ser mencionados en la misma frase, y punto. Y Harry no tenía mucha experiencia con el coqueteo, de todos modos: las pocas chicas con las que había tenido relaciones sexuales no requirieron ninguna seducción. A decir verdad, usualmente no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo en absoluto. 

Harry respiró hondo y miró a los ojos Snape. "Señor, yo..." Tragó saliva. "¿Hay alguna manera en que pueda conseguir una mejor calificación?  
Hare lo que sea. Cualquier cosa." 

Snape lo miró fijamente. 

Luego, sus ojos se entrecerraron. 

"Sr. Potter, " dijo al fin. "¿Está sugiriendo lo que creo que está sugiriendo?" 

Harry tragó de nuevo. ¿Lo hacía? El mismo no estaba seguro de que estaba sugiriendo. "Um, ¿sí?" 

Las fosas nasales de Snape se encendieron. Se echó hacia atrás en su silla y lo miró fijamente. "Por favor, aclare para evitar una confusión." Harry barrió su mirada alrededor de la habitación antes de mirar hacia abajo a sus pies y encogerse de hombros. Sus zapatillas estaban  
gastadas, pero no podían permitirse unas nuevas. 

"Creo que usted lo sabe, señor." 

Silencio. 

Segundos pasaban. 

"Ya veo", dijo Snape. "Cierre la puerta y venga aquí." 

El estómago de Harry se sacudió. Sus piernas temblaban, se acercó a la puerta y la trabó, todo el rato tratando de ignorar la vocecita en pánico dentro de su cabeza que le estaba gritando, ¿Qué estás haciendo? 

Mirando cualquier sitio menos a Snape, rodeó el escritorio y se detuvo junto a su profesor, su corazón latiendo en su garganta. Snape se volvió en su silla de modo que se enfrentaba a Harry ahora. Harry centró su mirada en la tela oscura del traje del profesor. 

"De rodillas", Snape dijo suavemente. 

Dejarse caer de rodillas fue casi un alivio, como de inestables estaban sus piernas.  
Snape tomó su barbilla con los dedos y le echó la cabeza hacia arriba, obligando a Harry a encontrar su mirada. 

"Yo puedo hacerle expulsar por esto", dijo. 

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. 

Snape le lanzó una mirada con tanto odio que Harry se estremeció. "Tengo estudiantes que nunca se pierden clases y trabajan muy duro para conseguir una C . Y luego están los chicos guapos, cabeza hueca como usted que piensan que si me chupan la polla, van a tener una buena calificación". 

Harry sintió que su cara se encendía. Oír la palabra polla del Profesor Snape era extraño como el infierno. Extraño y francamente obsceno. 

El agarre de Snape en la barbilla de Harry se apretó. "¿Cree que es justo, Potter?" 

Harry tragó, pero se obligó a sostener la mirada del hombre con firmeza. "Si usted va a informar de esto al consejo, recuerde que yo no he dicho una palabra sobre chupar pollas, profesor. Usted lo hizo. Si me denuncia, yo voy a denunciarlo a usted". 

Un músculo en la mandíbula de Snape se crispó. "Pedazo de mierda". Su otra mano se hundió en el pelo de Harry y le tiró más cerca de su entrepierna. "Bien. ¿Quiere una calificación aprobatoria? Adelante. Trate de impresionarme". 

Harry tomó una aspiración. 

Snape sonrió. No era una sonrisa agradable. "¿arrepintiéndose tan pronto?" 

"No," dijo Harry firmemente y alcanzó la cremallera del tipo, diciéndose a sí mismo que era sólo una polla. Él le chuparía la polla al tipo y obtendría una nota aprobatoria. ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Probablemente tendría un sabor desagradable, pero no lo mataría ni nada. 

Correcto. 

Lentamente, le bajó la cremallera a los pantalones del profesor y luego... luego se detuvo. No importaba lo que se dijera a sí mismo, no podía moverse, mirando fijo, paralizado, al bulto debajo de los boxers negros del hombre. 

Snape dejó escapar un sonido irritado. "Como yo pensaba. Váyase, y si me molesta de nuevo -" 

"No." Harry pasó una mano por los boxers de Snape y agarró su polla. 

Un latido pasó. 

Harry se debatía entre reír histéricamente y entrar en pánico. Tenía una mano sobre la polla de otro tipo. La polla del Profesor Snape. 

Era cálida en su mano. Ese fue su primer pensamiento. Fue creciendo y convirtiéndose en más gruesa con cada segundo que pasaba. Le asustó un poco, pero también le dio confianza. No importa lo que Snape dijera, lo deseaba. 

Harry le dio un apretón experimental y miró al tipo. El rostro de Snape se mantuvo inmutable. Por alguna razón, eso enojó a Harry. Él sonrió. "Parece que tiene una cosa por los 'chicos guapos, cabeza hueca, Profesor". 

Los labios de Snape se presionaron juntos. Por otra parte, parecía casi aburrido. "Es sólo una reacción fisiológica al estímulo y a una cara  
bonita. No es responsable de su apariencia física, por lo que difícilmente es algo por lo que estar orgulloso. Ahora, si realmente tiene la intención de hacerlo, deje de perder mi tiempo".  
Mirándolo, Harry acarició la polla hasta su dureza total, viendo un cambio sutil en la respiración del hombre. El ángulo era incómodo, así que la sacó. Era grande y gruesa - y estaba muy cerca de su cara. A pulgadas de distancia. Harry se lamió los labios nerviosamente, sin poder apartar la vista. Tenían que ser por lo menos ocho pulgadas de largo. 

Snape suspiró, como si estuviera disgustado con la reacción de su propio cuerpo, y se movió un poco. La cabeza de su polla presionaba contra los labios de Harry. "Chupa." 

Harry inhaló cuidadosamente. No olía tan mal. Tentativamente, lamió la cabeza. El sabor era... extraño, pero nada tan terrible como él había esperado. Pasó la lengua de nuevo. 

El profesor gruñó, su mano agarrando el pelo de Harry con más fuerza. "Abre tu boca." Fue una orden. 

Harry hizo lo que le dijo, y la gorda cabeza empujó dentro de su boca. Harry chupó suavemente. Una parte de su mente todavía estaba atrapada en el hecho de que tenía la polla del profesor Snape en la boca y no podía creerlo, pero el calor y pesadez de la polla estirando sus labios ampliamente lo hicieron muy, muy real. 

Los ojos de Snape estaban fijos en su rostro mientras empujaba su polla más profunda, su mano pesada en la nuca de Harry. Harry encontró  
su mirada, se sonrojó, y cerró los ojos, decidido a centrarse sólo en conseguir el trabajo hecho. Cuanto más pronto Snape acabara, más pronto esto habría terminado y más pronto se podría olvidar de ello. 

Pero con los ojos cerrados, sus otros sentidos volvieron a la vida y podía sentir todo con más intensidad. 

Era... tan extraño. Snape estaba duro y grueso en su boca, sabiendo a piel y a algo más. Era extraño, pero no fue terrible. Harry la quitó, respiró y chupó la cabeza de nuevo, bajando un poco más lejos, probando. Tuvo un breve momento de preocupación, de que él no estaba haciendo esto correctamente, pero se dijo a sí mismo que no fuera tonto: no existe tal cosa como una mala mamada, ¿verdad? 

Harry bajó un poco más, tratando de tomar la mayor cantidad de la gran polla dentro como podía. Él fue abajo, a continuación, nuevamente arriba, marcando un ritmo, tratando de acostumbrarse a ello. Él se estaba centrando tan duro en esto, tratando de contar en su cabeza, que le tomó un tiempo antes de darse cuenta de que Snape le estaba diciendo algo. 

Harry se quitó la polla con un pequeño pop y miró arriba hacia Snape, todavía saboreándolo en toda su lengua. Él parpadeó hacia él y tuvo que reprimir las ridículas ganas de preguntarle si estaba haciéndolo bien, como un alumno deseoso de complacer a su maestro. "¿Qué?", Dijo en cambio. Como de costumbre cuando estaba nervioso, su voz salió un poco arrogante. Tendía a sobre-compensar a veces. 

Snape se limitó a mirarlo por lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos oscuros acristalados, con los párpados pesados. Finalmente dijo: "¿Esta es su primera polla, Potter?" La voz de Snape era áspera y gutural, a pesar de que él fue quien simplemente se había pasado los últimos minutos con una polla en la boca. 

"¿Importa?" 

Los labios de Snape se torcieron. "No. Pero eso explica por qué es tan malo en ello". 

Harry frunció el ceño y apretó la erección del tipo. "Su polla parece pensar que estoy haciéndolo bien." 

Snape se burló. "Eso sólo demuestra lo simples que nosotros los hombres somos." Miró a los labios de Harry. "Continúe, pero deje de pensar demasiado. No piensa en clase, pero ahora parece pensar demasiado duro cuando se supone que no debe estar pensando." 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero asintió con la cabeza.  
Dio a la polla de Snape unas cuantas lamidas antes de envolver sus labios hacia atrás alrededor de ella y hacer lo que él quería, ritmo y concentración serían, demonios. 

Fue mucho más desordenado de esta forma. Bajó tanto como pudo sin ahogarse, volviendo a subir y afuera, lamiendo una larga franja hasta la parte inferior de la polla de Snape y lamiendo la abertura, degustando la salada amargura. 

Harry trató de no pensar en lo obsceno que probablemente se veía así, bombeando la cabeza y goteando saliva en todas partes mientras  
chupaba la polla de su maestro. Snape gruñía y empujaba hacia abajo en su cabeza, por lo que estaba claramente haciendo algo bien. Más tranquilo, Harry seguía chupando, trabajando su boca más rápido ahora, ignorando el dolor en la mandíbula y moviendo su mano más rápido a lo largo de la parte de la Polla de Snape que no podía caber en su boca. 

"Abre los ojos", Snape espetó. 

Harry lo hizo y elevó su vista hacia él. Sus ojos se encontraron, y Harry se sonrojó, muy consciente de que sus labios todavía estaban envueltos firmemente alrededor de la polla de su profesor. La polla de su profesor. Jodido Jesucristo.  
"Voy a joder tu boca ahora", dijo Snape, en tono de conversación, como si no tuviera la polla en la boca de su estudiante. "échate hacia atrás y déjame que haga el trabajo. Mírame." 

Harry sintió sus mejillas y cuello enrojecerse, pero hizo lo que le fue dicho. Snape se movió, sus fuertes, grandes manos acunando su rostro. Su polla se deslizó fuera de la boca de Harry hasta que sólo la cabeza quedó dentro. Harry miraba a Snape. El hombre le regresó la mirada y empujó profundamente en su boca. Harry se quedó sin aliento, luchando contra su reflejo nauseoso y tratando desesperadamente de respirar alrededor de la polla, pero aun sosteniendo la mirada de su profesor, como se le indicó. 

Las fosas nasales de Snape se dilataron, sus ojos vagando por toda la cara de Harry. La sacó y empujó de regreso dentro. Luego de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Todo el rato mirándolo. Harry estaba seguro de que se sonrojaba, porque se sentía increíblemente sucio. Era su profesor el profesor más  
temido en la escuela - quien estaba usando su boca para aliviarse. Todo se sentía demasiado y abrumador: el gusto, el peso, la sensación de la polla del profesor Snape en la boca, las manos fuertes sosteniendo con firmeza su cara mientras Snape empujaba dentro y fuera de su boca, la respiración de Snape cada vez más trabajosa, sus ojos oscuros e intensos fijos en los de Harry. 

Snape resistió sus caderas y Harry casi se ahogó, pero él se deslizó hacia fuera, sintiendo el calor golpeando la parte posterior de su garganta, saliendo a borbotones en rápida sucesión. Tosiendo, dejó que la polla ablandada saliera de su boca. 

"Trágalo", Snape ordenó. 

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada, pero hizo lo que le dijo, aunque con cierta dificultad. Afortunadamente, no sabía tan asqueroso como había esperado. 

Mirándolo hacia abajo a través de ojos con párpados pesados, Snape respiró hondo. Al momento, su expresión se cerró. Quitó las manos y se acomodó a sí mismo. "Pasable". 

Harry no sabía si reír o golpear al hijo de puta en la cara. Él se puso de pie, se limpió los labios hinchados y dijo: "Gracias, profesor." Su voz era ronca y rasposa - de chupar la polla de su profesor. "Así que, ¿qué pasa con esa calificación?" 

Un músculo palpitaba en la mejilla de Snape. Se veía francamente enojado. "Estás excusado, Potter." 

Harry se fue. 

Mientras la puerta del despacho del profesor se cerró tras él, Harry exhaló. Él no podía creer que en realidad lo había hecho. Él había chupado la polla de otro hombre. Él había dejado que Severus Snape, de todas las personas, jodiera su boca a cambio de una calificación. 

Harry se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor, de repente paranoico de que todo el mundo podría adivinar lo que había sucedido sólo de mirarlo. Pero nadie le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Nadie sabía. 

Todo estaba bien. 

Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Podía poner el incidente detrás de él y pretender que nunca hubo sucedido. 

Ahora sólo podía esperar que Snape mantuviera su parte del trato.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

"Relájate, hombre", dijo Magnus, dejándose caer en el asiento a su lado. 

"¿Qué quieres decir?", Harry dijo, mirando alrededor del aula antes de mirar a sus manos. 

"Tú estás tenso como el infierno. ¿Estás nervioso por tus calificaciones? 

¿No dijiste que hablaste con Snape y lo convenciste de que te diera una segunda oportunidad?" 

"Si, lo hice. Él no me reprobó aún - Me acabo de enterar que me dio una D." Y Dios, había sido un gran alivio. Harry no creía nunca haber estado tan feliz por recibir una D . 

"Felicidades", dijo Magnus con una sonrisa, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. "Todavía me sorprende que te las arreglaste para convencerlo". 

Harry cuidadosamente evitó los ojos de su amigo. 

"Hablando del diablo," Magnus murmuró. 

El silencio instantáneo que cayó sobre el aula era casi divertido. Casi. 

Harry echó un vistazo a la alta figura de Snape antes de dejar caer su mirada. 

"Las calificaciones de mitad de período fueron ingresadas," dijo Snape, sin preámbulos. "Informé las notas de treinta y ocho estudiantes cuyas calificaciones fueron inferiores a C. - Los informes fueron enviados a la Oficina del secretario, quien las distribuyó a cada estudiante." Hizo una pausa. "Si tienen alguna duda, pregunten." 

Silencio. 

Un tipo levantó la mano. 

"¿Sí, señor Longbottom?", dijo Snape, caminando hacia el estudiante. 

Harry no miró; él sólo lo veía en su visión periférica. 

"No lo entiendo", Neville dijo. "¡Tengo una F , y al parecer eso es todo!   
¿Ni siquiera puedo mejorar mi nota? En todas las demás clases, las calificaciones de mitad de período no afectan nuestro GPA . Ellas existen, más o menos, para decirnos dónde estamos en la clase, y si tenemos o no que trabajar más duro, pero al parecer, no en su clase. - ¡yo no lo entiendo!" 

Harry se encogió. 

"Pobre chico," Magnus murmuró. 

Hubo una pausa. 

"Sr. Longbottom," Snape dijo por fin, su voz peligrosamente suave.   
"¿Ha leído el plan de estudios?" 

"Bueno, sí, seguro." Neville parecía cualquier cosa menos seguro. 

"Si usted leyera el plan de estudios, sabría que en mi clase las notas de medio término sí afectan sus calificaciones finales. En otras palabras, si usted recibe una calificación de mitad de período desaprobada, usted no conseguirá una nota final aprobatoria. Sin excepciones." 

"¡Pero no es justo!", dijo Neville. "¡Así no es como se hacen las cosas!" 

"Así es como se hacen las cosas en mi clase." De ser posible, la voz de Snape se hizo aún más suave. "Yo no pasaré a un estudiante que tenga un récord de asistencia pésimo para la mitad del periodo y falló en entregar sus tareas o las entregó con demora. Si usted leyera el plan de estudios, como yo les he dicho a todos que hicieran en el primer día del ciclo, usted no estaría en esta situación. Puede dar las gracias sólo a sí mismo. ¿Tiene otras preguntas? ¿Preguntas inteligentes?" 

"No," Neville se quejó. 

"Ahora ¿estamos listos con esto, o alguien más quiere perder mi tiempo con preguntas sin sentido de las que se supone que deben saber las respuestas?" 

El silencio era casi sobrenatural. Nadie se atrevió a respirar. 

"Bien." Snape volvió a su escritorio. 

"Wow," susurró Magnus, apenas audible. "¿Qué se le metió por el culo y murió allí dentro?" 

Probablemente el enojo de que no pudiera reprobarme, pensó Harry. 

Su piel se erizó. Miró hacia arriba y encontró a Snape dándole una mirada de tal odio que hizo que se sienta como si estuviera siendo repelido de la habitación. Harry levantó la barbilla y le miró a los ojos con firmeza. En serio, ¿cuál era el problema del tipo? No era como si él hubiera forzado a Snape a poner su polla en la boca de su estudiante. 

El pensamiento - el recuerdo hizo a Harry sonrojarse y removerse en su asiento incómodamente. Mirando al rostro de piedra de Snape, era difícil creer que realmente había sucedido. 

Pero sucedió. 

Harry miró las manos de Snape - agarrando su cara mientras Snape empujaba su polla dentro de su boca - Harry pasó la lengua por sus labios, su piel incómodamente caliente, y fijó su mirada en el frente. 

No pensaría en ello. 

Él no lo haría. 

* * * 

Había pensado que podría poner el incidente fuera de su mente. 

Había pensado que Snape solo lo ignoraría después del incidente. 

Se había equivocado en ambos casos. 

Harry suspiró y miró melancólicamente a la tarea delante de él. 

Snape había sido increíblemente difícil en los últimos días, dándole tareas   
brutalmente difíciles y constantemente regañándolo delante de todos cuando Harry fallaba en completarlas para satisfacción de Snape. 

"¿Terminó, Potter?", dijo una fría voz familiar, y Harry se tensó. Echó un vistazo a Magnus a su izquierda, pero su amigo miró el libro delante de él con interés exagerado. Traidor. 

"Voy a terminar pronto", Harry mintió. Él se puso rígido cuando Snape puso una mano sobre su escritorio y se inclinó a mirar el papel en blanco delante de él. 

"Ya veo", Snape dijo. 

Harry volvió la cabeza para mirarlo y se sorprendió por lo cerca que estaba el rostro del otro hombre. A pulgadas de distancia. Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en los suyos por un momento antes de que los labios de su dueño se retorcieran burlonamente. Snape se irguió en toda su impresionante altura y dijo: "Su tarea debe estar lista en diez minutos, Potter". 

"Pero usted dijo-" 

"Diez minutos" Snape repitió con una voz que decía claramente que no iba a aceptar ninguna discusión. 

Se alejó, y Harry se quedó mirándole la espalda. 

Él regresó su mirada al papel delante suyo y lo miró sombríamente. No era justo. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a completar esta tarea en tan poco tiempo? Las preguntas eran ridículamente difíciles y dudosamente reflejaban lo que habían aprendido en clase. ¿Por qué no podría el pendejo dejarlo en paz? Se sentía como si Snape estaba decidido a hacer de su vida un infierno - y estaba teniendo éxito. 

Harry frunció el ceño, tratando de mantener su temperamento bajo control y fallando. Estaba cansado, privado de sueño, con hambre y enojado - nunca una buena combinación.   
Más tarde, él culparía de todo a su falta de sueño. Él culparía a su falta de sueño por escribir lo que él nunca habría escrito si no hubiera estado tan malditamente cansado, hambriento y enojado. 

Harry entregó su tarea exactamente diez minutos más tarde y regresó a su escritorio. Él no estaba siquiera a medio camino de su escritorio cuando Snape dijo, con voz muy suave, "Sr. Potter, a mi oficina después de sus clases". 

Con la boca reseca, Harry asintió. 

Idiota, se dijo a sí mismo. No debería haber dejado que su temperamento se llevara lo mejor de él. 

* * * 

Cuando sus clases habían terminado, Harry se dirigió a la oficina de Snape, según lo ordenado. 

Tomando una profunda respiración, él llamó a la familiar puerta. 

"Entre." 

Harry entró y cerró la puerta con cuidado. 

Luego caminó hacia el escritorio de Snape. 

"¿Y bien?", dijo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. 

Lentamente, Snape miró hacia arriba. La expresión de su rostro era positivamente de piedra mientras movía un pedazo de papel hacia Harry - la tarea que él había entregado. "¿Cuál es el significado de esto?" 

Harry cogió el papel y volvió a leer la única oración escrita allí, como si no supiera lo que decía. 

¿Quieres reprobarme así no tendré más remedio que chupar tu polla de nuevo? 

Interiormente, Harry se encogía un poco. No podía creer que había perdido los estribos y en realidad escrito eso. 

Pero en voz alta, dijo: "¿No sabe leer, señor?" Hace sólo unos días, él no se habría atrevido a utilizar este tono engreído con Snape, pero al parecer, haber tenido la polla del tío en su boca hizo maravillas. 

Snape se paró y caminó hacia él. 

Él se detuvo sólo a unas pocas pulgadas de distancia. 

Harry no se movió, negándose a dejarse intimidar. 

"Puedo tenerlo expulsado por esto", dijo Snape. 

"Claro, pero se conseguiría el despido y su carrera dañada cuando todo el mundo se enterara de que negocia calificaciones por sexo". 

Snape lo agarró del cuello. "Pedazo de mierda." Su mano se apretó en su garganta. "¿Estás amenazándome?" 

"No," Harry graznó. "Yo realmente no disfruto de ser intimidado. Yo no le obligué a empujar su polla en mi boca, Profesor". 

Las fosas nasales de Snape se encendieron. Él no dijo nada, los músculos de su mandíbula trabajando. 

"En serio, ¿cuál es su problema conmigo?", dijo Harry, luchando por respirar a través de la presión del agarre de Snape. "No puedo ser el único estudiante que utilizó. No estoy orgulloso de lo que hice, pero fue un trato justo: ambos obtuvimos algo de ello. ¿Por qué estás siempre encima mío?" 

"Nunca cambié notas por sexo", Snape dijo entre dientes. "Tú eres la única excepción." 

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué? Pero yo he oído -" 

"Sí, tengo ofertas todo el tiempo, pero reporto a cualquiera que es tan estúpido como para sugerirlo abiertamente. ¿Me veo como alguien que cambiaría notas por cualquier cosa, Potter?" 

Bueno no. Esa era la razón por la cual Harry había tenido problemas para creerlo cuando Magnus le había dicho el rumor. 

"Pero entonces..." Harry estudió a Snape. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de mí? ¿Por qué yo?" 

El silencio se prolongó. Y se prolongó. Y se prolongó un poco más. 

Oh. 

Harry se pasó la lengua por los labios. "Usted me quiere." Él dejó escapar una incierta risita. "Guau. Estoy - estoy algo así como halagado, supongo". 

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, su agarre apretándose en la garganta de Harry. "Es sólo lujuria, nada más. Yo no le daré un tratamiento especial". 

"Ya está dándome un tratamiento especial profesor. Ha sido un completo idiota últimamente - incluso más de lo que normalmente es." Harry le sostuvo la mirada. "Seamos honestos, hombre. Yo necesitaba no reprobar su clase, por lo que se la he chupado. Yo no le obligué a aceptar mi oferta. Usted quería su polla chupada y obtuvo lo que quería. No es mi culpa que no pudiera resistirlo. Y es seguro como el infierno que no es mi culpa que lo excite. Así que por favor deje de agarrárselas conmigo. Lo entiendo: usted está sexualmente frustrado, pero vaya a masturbarse, o fóllese a alguien-" 

"No lo creo", dijo Snape, en voz muy baja. 

A Harry no le gustó el brillo en sus ojos. "¿Qué?" 

"Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero", dijo Snape, su tono suave en desacuerdo con el agarre duro en la garganta de Harry. Probablemente habría hematomas. "Si quiero tu boca, voy a conseguir tu boca, no la de alguien más. Ponte de rodillas."   
Harry se le quedó mirando. ¿Hablaba este hombre enserio? 

"Yo no lo creo, Profesor," él dijo igualmente suave. "Tú eres el que quiere su polla chupada. Yo soy heterosexual. ¿Qué hay en esto para mí?" 

Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon. "No voy a repetir mi error otra vez. Va a tener que trabajar por su nota final como todos los demás. No le voy a dar una calificación que no se merece". 

"Entonces, todo apunta a que será la primera vez en que no conseguirá lo que quiere. Señor. Déjeme ir. Ahora." 

Snape no lo soltó, su mirada evaluándolo. "Dos mil", dijo. 

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?" 

"Dos mil dólares al mes." Harry se rió, incrédulo, al límite. "Tiene que estar bromeando conmigo. No soy una puta". Snape enarcó las cejas. 

Harry frunció el ceño, aunque sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban. "Es diferente." 

"¿Cómo es diferente?" Los labios de Snape torcidos, pero Harry nunca lo llamaría una sonrisa. "En realidad es mucho más honesto y directo que prostituirse a sí mismo por una nota. Necesita dinero, Potter". 

"¿Cómo sabe eso?", Harry dijo bruscamente. 

"Tengo ojos. La mayor parte de sus ropas están gastadas y viejas." 

El tono de Snape lo daba por hecho, aun así, Harry de repente se sintió muy consciente de la humildad de su apariencia en comparación con   
el traje impecable de Snape. "¿No tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estudiar la ropa de sus estudiantes?" 

Snape acarició con el pulgar el pulso en el cuello de Harry. "Dos mil al mes solo por chuparme la polla. Piense en ello, Potter." 

Harry no quería pensar en ello. Quería reírse en la cara de Snape y salir, pero... 

Pero. 

Pensó en la nevera y armarios vacíos en casa. Pensó en la renta, que vencía la próxima semana. Pensó en el invierno que vendría pronto - y en las facturas de calefacción. Pensó en el salario de la señora Weasley. Pensó en el hecho de que apenas veía a Hermione y a Luna, porque tenía que trabajar en dos empleos y aun así apenas arañaban la vida. 

Él fue tentado. Jodido infierno, él fue tentado. No lo hacía exactamente sentirse orgulloso, Snape tenía razón: necesitaba dinero y él no estaba en condiciones de ponerse exigente con el origen del dinero. 

"Tres mil", dijo Harry. Si iba a prostituirse a sí mismo, él no iba a ser barato. Snape no estaba casado, tenía un trabajo acomodado y había publicado varios libros galardonados. Él fácilmente podría permitírselo. 

Snape resopló. "No puede estar hablando en serio. Puedo encontrar cincuenta putas por ese dinero". 

"Estoy seguro de que puede. Pero me quiere a mí. Y yo no soy una puta". 

"Podrías haberme engañado." 

Harry ignoró la provocación y dijo en voz baja, mirando a Snape a los ojos, "No es como que no pueda permitírselo. Tres grandes por follar mi boca cada vez que quiera". 

Las fosas nasales de Snape aletearon. Su rostro era difícil de leer, pero el hambre en ellos mientras miraba los labios de Harry era más difícil de ocultar. Hizo a Harry sentirse raro. Él era heterosexual, pero era lo suficientemente honesto consigo mismo para admitir que era halagador como el infierno que este hombre - este poderoso hombre al que todo el mundo temía y respetaba lo deseara tanto a él. 

"¿Cada vez que quiera?", dijo Snape, levantando la mirada a los ojos de Harry. 

Después de un momento de vacilación, Harry asintió. ¿Con qué frecuencia podría Snape reclamar que él lo hiciera? Probablemente un par de veces a la semana, a lo sumo. Como unas diez veces al mes. Y él obtendría tres mil dólares por eso. Sería capaz de dejar uno de sus empleos y pasar más tiempo con las niñas. 

Merecería la pena. 

"Muy bien", dijo Snape, soltando su garganta. Volvió a su silla y miró a Harry. "¿Qué está esperando, Potter?" 

Harry tragó saliva y miró hacia el impresionante bulto en los pantalones del hombre. Podría totalmente hacerlo. Tan sólo diez veces al   
mes y tres mil dólares por sus molestias. Ya había chupado la polla de Snape una vez y no era repugnante ni nada. Podría hacerlo. 

Harry cerró la puerta y luego cayó de rodillas delante del profesor más odiado de la escuela.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Realmente subestimé su deseo sexual, Harry pensó mientras chupaba la polla de su profesor una semana después. Era la quinta vez esa semana que se había encontrado de rodillas delante de Snape. 

Harry tuvo que admitir que no era desagradable ni nada; Podría haber sido mucho peor. Mucho peor. La polla de Snape estaba siempre limpia y sabía bien. Claro, el tamaño hacía que la cosa sea más difícil de lo que debería haber sido, pero después de las primeras veces, se había acostumbrado a ello y su mandíbula ya había dejado de dolerle. Además, la mayoría de las veces, Snape hacía la mayor parte del trabajo, sosteniendo la cara de Harry en su lugar y simplemente follándole la boca. 

Sin embargo, hubo ocasiones, como hoy, en que Snape ordenó a Harry lamerle y chuparle la polla despacio. Eso era más difícil, pero el interno sentido de justicia de Harry no le dejó hacer un trabajo a medias: Snape le pagó mucho dinero por esto, después de todo. 

Si alguien le hubiera dicho hace unas semanas que estaría chupando la polla de otro tipo cada día, Harry se habría reído. Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a dejar que el Profesor Snape, de todas las personas, pusiera la polla en su boca todos los días, Harry habría pensado que era una muy mala broma. Y no una broma divertida. 

Sin embargo, allí estaba él, chupando la polla de Snape, la gran mano de Snape guiándole la cabeza mientras Harry bombeaba su cabeza, girando su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de su maestro. Sí, tenía buen gusto. Harry encontró que con cada vez que pasaba le preocupaba menos el sabor. 

Snape gruñó, sus caderas empujando hacia arriba ligeramente. Harry no estaba seguro que decía sobre él que supiera que Snape ya estaba cerca de llegar. 

"Mírame", Snape exigió. 

Harry se encontró con los ojos oscuros y chupó la cabeza lentamente. Luego más duro. 

Snape agarró el cabello de Harry, empujó con fuerza y se corrió. 

Harry se tragó la corrida. No era un fanático del sabor, pero sabía que a Snape le gustaba cuando lo hacía. El sabor no era tan horrible, de todos modos. 

Después de un rato, sintió la mirada de Snape sobre él y levantó la vista de nuevo. 

Snape lo miraba con una extraña expresión en su rostro. De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la ablandada polla de Snape en su boca y todavía estaba chupándola sin prestar atención, como si fuera un chupetín gigante. 

Sonrojándose, Harry dejó que la polla se salga de su boca y se puso de pie. "Yo sólo estaba en otra parte", dijo, alejándose y limpiándose la boca. 

"Yo no dije nada", dijo Snape. 

Cuando oyó el sonido de una cremallera, Harry se volvió. 

Una vez más, el profesor Snape se veía inmaculado e intocable. Si Harry no supiera mejor, nunca creería lo que había ocurrido en esa oficina hace unos minutos. 

Harry pasó de un pie al otro. 

Echándose hacia atrás en su silla, Snape enarcó las cejas. "¿Sí?" 

Mierda. Esto era incómodo como el infierno, pero la señora Weasley le había dicho que iba a renunciar si Harry no aumentaba su salario. Para empeorar las cosas, su renta vencía hoy. Así que Harry se obligó a hablar, "Necesito dinero. ¿Me puede pagarme ahora? Quiero decir - sé que no era el trato, pero -" 

"Ven aquí." 

Harry cerró la boca a media frase y dio un paso hacia él. No podía leer la expresión de Snape. 

Snape tomó su muñeca y lo tiró en su regazo. 

"¿Pero qué-" 

"¿Qué hay en esto para mí?" Snape dijo, burlándose claramente de él, usando las palabras que Harry le había dicho hace una semana. 

Harry se apoderó del respaldo de la silla de Snape, sintiéndose incómodo y extraño. Nunca había imaginado que estaría en esta situación: sentado en el regazo del Profesor Snape y tratando de sacarle dinero. "¿Qué quieres? ¿Otra mamada?" 

Snape lo estudió. "Me dejas que te toque y te bese y te daré el dinero." 

Harry parpadeó. Bajó la mirada a los labios de Snape y sintió una sensación incómoda en su estómago. "No lo sé - quiero decir, soy heterosexual. Eso sería un poco raro". 

Los labios que estaba mirando se torcieron. 

"Más extraño que chuparme la polla, Potter?" 

Harry sentía una burbuja de risa nerviosa subiendo dentro de él. "Bueno, cuando lo pone de ese modo, supongo que tiene razón." 

Snape envolvió una mano alrededor del cuello de Harry, acariciando su pulso con el pulgar. "¿Bien?" 

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Bien. Lo que sea." 

Parecía como si Snape hubiera estado esperando sólo por esas palabras, porque lo siguiente que Harry supo, es que tenía la lengua de su profesor en la boca. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron, pero se forzó a relajarse. 

Cerró los ojos, tratando de distanciarse de lo que estaba sucediendo y fallando. Sorprendentemente, Snape era bastante buen besador. No era descuidado, y el beso no era horroroso, pero era extraño. Era extraño ser el que era besado, y no al revés. Él estaba siendo besado por un hombre, no una chica. La diferencia no debería haber sido tan obvia, pero lo era. Snape besaba de la misma forma en que actuaba: mandón, exigente y duro. 

Unos minutos más tarde, Snape finalmente había terminado de besarlo, y los labios de Harry estaban hinchados y sensibles. Se sentía un poco abrumado y más que un poco extraño. 

Snape tomó una mirada en él, resopló y lo empujó fuera de su regazo. Harry se puso de pie tambaleándose y se volvió para irse. "Usted no cobró su pago, Potter." 

Pago. Correcto. 

Harry volvió y no miró hacia él mientras Snape puso dinero en su bolsillo. 

"Ahora váyase", dijo Snape. "Tengo tareas que corregir." 

Harry estaba simplemente muy feliz de obedecer. 

Una vez que estuvo fuera de la oficina, tocó sus labios doloridos.   
Ellos le hormigueaban.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Resultó, que los besos no eran una cosa de solo una vez. Snape parecía pensar que ahora que lo había hecho una vez, tenía el derecho de meter su lengua en la boca de Harry cuando quisiera - y él parecía quererlo muy a menudo. 

Como resultado, Harry había estado pasando un montón de tiempo en el regazo de Snape, con la lengua de Snape en su boca y las manos de Snape en su culo. Lo último le hizo sentir un poco incómodo, pero Snape no parecía querer otra cosa. Harry pensó que el chico no podía evitarlo, así que no hizo un escándalo sobre ello. 

Por lo general, después de unos diez minutos de besarse duro, Snape le ordenaba que se la chupara, pero hoy se estaba tomando su tiempo, besándolo una y otra vez, profundo y muy sucio, hasta que Harry apenas podía respirar. La sensación familiar de estar completamente abrumado estaba de vuelta, y Harry se encontró a sí mismo jadeando y haciendo pequeños ruiditos - ni siquiera estaba seguro de por qué. Era simplemente demasiado. Él no estaba seguro de si le gustaba este sentimiento el sentimiento de estar completamente abrumado - o lo odiaba. 

Por fin, Snape rompió el beso, pero en lugar de simplemente ordenarle que se la chupara, como generalmente hacía, él comenzó a bajar besando por el cuello de Harry. 

"Err, estoy bastante seguro de que esto no era parte del trato", dijo Harry. 

Snape lo ignoró, por supuesto. 

Harry puso los ojos. Desde que todo empezó, había descubierto que en realidad Snape se mantuvo a sí mismo bajo control en clases y no demostró el alcance de su... personalidad. Cuando estaban solos, Snape no se contenía: era completamente dominante. Todo tenía que hacerse del modo en que Snape quería. 

Harry fue arrancado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió la gran mano de Snape deslizarse bajo su remera para acariciar su espalda desnuda. 

"Cómo que estás cruzando la línea, hombre," Harry murmuró, aunque si era honesto consigo mismo, no le molestaba tanto que Snape lo tocara. Se preguntó si debía hacerlo. 

No era la primera vez que se le había ocurrido a Harry, que él no estaba ni cerca de estar tan asustado por todo el asunto como probablemente debería haberlo estado. Pero, de nuevo, él tenía la polla del tío en su boca todos los días. Esto no era nada. 

Snape continuó mordisqueando su cuello agresivamente. 

"Sácamela y mastúrbame." 

Antes de que Harry pudiera hacerlo, el teléfono celular de Snape empezó a vibrar en el escritorio. 

Maldiciendo entre dientes, Snape levantó la cabeza del cuello de Harry y extendió la mano por su teléfono. 

"¿Sí?", espetó sin mirar el identificador de llamadas. 

Harry observó con interés como la cara de Snape se convirtió en una máscara de piedra. Obviamente, no le gustaba lo que sea que quien fuera que llamara le decía, porque su voz se volvió dura. "No me interesa, Narcisa." Una pausa. "Me importa un bledo lo que quiere. Guarda tu aliento. No estoy yendo." 

Despertada su curiosidad, Harry se acercó al teléfono, tratando de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.   
"...padre está muy enfermo, Severus," la mujer Narcisa - dijo. "Te juro que no estoy mintiendo. Él nunca lo admitiría, pero yo sé que él quiere verte antes de - antes... Por favor. Por mí." 

La mandíbula de Severus se apretó. "Yo no voy a hacer lo que él quiere que haga. Yo no me voy a casar con esa niña tonta". 

"Tonks es una joven agradable", dijo Narcisa. "Sí, su padre es amigo de nuestro padre, pero ella no es su padre. Ella es amable y -" 

"Narcisa" Snape la interrumpió, clavando la vista en su escritorio. "Te estás olvidando de algo. No me interesan las mujeres. E incluso si lo hicieran, nunca me habría casado con la mujer que él eligió para mí". 

Narcisa suspiró. "sólo ven a casa este fin de semana. Eso es lo único que te pido". 

Snape se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. "Bien," escupió. Colgó bruscamente y tiró el teléfono sobre su escritorio. 

"¿Tu hermana?", dijo Harry. Pensando que Snape ya no estaría de humor para sexo, estaba a punto de deslizarse de su regazo cuando Snape lo agarró y lo tiró en un beso. 

El beso fue cruel, duro y castigador. Se terminó tan rápido como empezó. 

Snape le agarró de la barbilla y lo miró fijamente, la ira aun rodando fuera de él en oleadas. "Tú vas a acompañarme." 

Harry se rió entre dientes. "¿Lo haré? Gracias por informarme". 

"Te voy a pagar", dijo Snape, en absoluto inmutado. "Otros tres mil por el fin de semana." 

Harry se le quedó mirando. "No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagarme tres mil dólares sólo para molestar a tu padre?" 

La mirada que Snape le dirigió le habría hecho estremecerse algunas semanas atrás. "Eso no es asunto tuyo." Echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Son casi las dos. Vete a casa y empaca para el fin de semana. Voy a recogerte en dos horas". 

Harry puso las manos sobre los hombros de Snape. "Whoa, espera un segundo. Yo no voy a ir a ningún lado. Lo digo en serio. No puedo". 

Snape le lanzó una mirada irritada. "¿Por qué no?"   
Harry vaciló. "Tengo dos hermanas pequeñas. Tienen sólo cuatro años. No puedo dejarlas el fin de semana. No tienen a nadie más". 

Snape tenía una expresión en su rostro que Harry no podía leer. 

"Consígueles una niñera. Yo lo pagaré." 

Poniendo los ojos, Harry saltó de su regazo. "¿Esa es tu respuesta para todo? No se puede comprar todo, ¿sabes? Yo no voy a dejar a las niñas con alguien que no conocen. Su niñera habitual tiene el fin de semana libre." 

Snape exhaló un suspiro, sus cejas alzándose levemente mientras el ceño fruncido alcanzaba a sus labios. "Bien. Trae a las mocosas con nosotros". 

Harry hizo una pausa antes de enfrentársele. "Yo no creo que sea una buena idea. Ellas se ponen ansiosas con los extraños, y tú... bueno, tú eres tú". 

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en el rostro de Snape. "Contrariamente a la opinión popular, yo no como bebés para el desayuno." Se puso de pie y caminó hacia Harry. "Te vienes conmigo", dijo, deteniéndose frente a él. "No me importa lo que hagas con las niñas, pero tú te vienes conmigo." 

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir nada, Snape lo agarró del cuello y lo tiró en un beso. 

Unos minutos más tarde Snape finalmente le permitió respirar de nuevo, y Harry estuvo perturbado de encontrar sus dedos apretados en la camisa de Snape. 

"Correcto", dijo, un tanto aturdido, parpadeando. 

Snape le dio un empujón hacia la puerta. "Te recogeré en dos horas. Conozco tu dirección." 

"Correcto", dijo Harry de nuevo y se fue, sintiéndose más que un poco confundido y asustado.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

"Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?" preguntó Hermione, tirando de la mano de Harry. 

"¿Quién va a venir a recogernos?", preguntó Luna, rebotando con entusiasmo y tirando de su otra mano. 

Harry miró entre sus caritas emocionadas e hizo una mueca en su interior. Esta era una idea terrible. 

"Un amigo", dijo, eligiendo responderle a Luna, ya que no tenía idea a dónde se dirigían. Presumiblemente a visitar al padre de Snape. Parecía que Snape y su padre tenían desacuerdos - por decirlo suavemente así que Harry dudaba que fuera a ser una cálida reunión familiar, incluso sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que Snape le estaba llevando sólo para molestar a su padre. 

Arrastrar a Hermione y a Luna en esto no era una buena idea, pero por otra parte... tres mil dólares. No tendría que preocuparse de los salarios de la señora Weasley durante unos cuantos meses. 

"¿Es él? ¿Es él?" Luna rebotaba poniéndose aún más excitada mientras señalaba al Mercedes negro que había estacionado en el frente del edificio. "Probablemente", dijo Harry. "Vamos." Él tomó su maleta y agarró la mano de Luna con su otra mano. Se podía confiar en Hermione para que se quedara cerca y no corriera a cualquier lugar; En Luna, no se podía. 

Las puertas del Mercedes se abrieron cuando llegaron a él. 

Harry se sorprendió al encontrar que Snape ya tenía asientos de seguridad para niños instalados. 

"Oye", le dijo a Snape, sintiéndose torpe y fuera de balance. Nunca se supuso que Snape conociera a sus hermanas. "Hermione, Lunatica, saluden al Sr. Snape." 

"¡Yo no soy Lunatica!", dijo Luna con un mohín. 

Harry ocultó una sonrisa. "Hermi, Luna, saluden al Sr. Snape." 

"¡Hola, Sr. Snape!", dijeron juntas y Harry sintió una oleada de orgullo. Ellas solo tenían cuatro, pero eran muy inteligentes y hablaban claro. Parecían angelitos de cabellos dorados, sonriéndole tímidamente al hombre. Cualquier persona con un corazón les habría regresado la sonrisa. 

Al parecer, no Severus Snape. Snape estudió a las niñas como si fuesen especímenes de otro planeta antes de asentir débilmente y girar de nuevo hacia Harry. "Consigue ponerlas en sus sillas. Yo pondré tu maleta en el maletero". 

Harry solo rodó los ojos, preguntándose qué había vuelto a Snape tal monstruo del control. Fue una orden completamente innecesaria. 

Para el momento en que las niñas estaban aseguradas en el asiento trasero, Snape había vuelto al asiento del conductor. Harry miró a las niñas por última vez antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado y tomar su asiento. 

"Antes de irnos, quiero dejar algo claro", dijo Harry, bajando la voz para que las niñas no pudieran oír. "Sé muy poco acerca de su familia, pero no vas a arrastrar a las niñas en tus problemas con tu padre. Si alguien les trata mal, nos iremos. A la mierda el dinero. ¿Lo entiendes?" 

Snape lo miró por un momento. 

"Nadie va a tratarlas mal", dijo antes de inclinarse, agarrando la barbilla de Harry y cubriendo los labios de Harry con los suyos. 

Harry frunció el ceño no era ni el momento ni el lugar - pero Snape sostenía firmemente su cara, sus labios fuertes y hambrientos, su lengua profundizando en la boca de Harry, seguro y reclamando su propiedad, y muy pronto, Harry se encontró completamente abrumado por la intensidad del beso. Y continuó, y continuó, y continuó 

"Harry, ¿estás herido?" 

Con un jadeo, empujó a Snape a distancia y centró su mirada en Hermione. "¿Qué? ¡No!" 

Un surco apareció entre sus pequeñas cejas. "Pensé que estabas herido. Estabas haciendo ruidos". 

Su rostro caliente, Harry determinadamente evitaba mirar a Snape. "Yo no estaba haciendo ruidos." 

"¡Lo hacías!", dijo Luna, mirando perpleja. "¡Mentir es malo! ¡Tú lo dijiste!" 

Hermione asintió. "¿Y por qué el Sr. Snape puso su lengua en tu boca?" 

"Debido a que tu hermano quería algo para chupar", comentó Snape, arrancando el motor. 

Sonrojándose, Harry le dio una patada en la espinilla, pero para su sorpresa, las gemelas parecían satisfechas con la explicación y empezaron a hablar de otra cosa. 

Él se acomodó en su asiento. 

Harry no miró hacia Snape. Él no podía. 

Todavía se sentía caliente por todas partes, con la piel tensa y la respiración irregular. 

Mierda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? 

* * *  
"Entonces, ¿cuál es el asunto con tu papá?" 

Habían estado manejando durante más de una hora y las chicas estaban dormidas. 

Los ojos de Snape estaban fijos en la carretera. "¿Desde cuándo esto es tu asunto?" 

"No lo sé", dijo Harry, con sarcasmo. "Me está arrastrando a mí - y a mi familia - a la casa de tu padre, sin haber sido invitados. Algo me dice que él no va a estar feliz de vernos". 

"No lo hará. Pero si te hace sentir mejor, no va a estar feliz de verme, tampoco". 

Harry se recostó en su asiento y estudió su perfil. "Pensé que te había invitado." 

Snape se rió entre dientes. Era un sonido escalofriante. "Mi padre nunca se tragaría su orgullo y me invitaría. Hace quince años, me dijo que volvería arrastrándome de regreso cuando se me acabara el dinero. Él odia cuando se le demuestra que está equivocado". 

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. "¿Quieres decir que no has estado en casa en quince años?" 

"Y yo con mucho gusto me mantendría alejado por quince años más. Todavía no estoy convencido de que mi hermana no está mintiendo sobre su salud. Ese viejo bastardo nos sobrevivirá a todos". 

Harry estaba un poco perturbado. ¿Qué hizo el padre de Snape para merecer tanto odio de su propio hijo? 

"Mmm, ¿te golpeó cuando eras un niño?" 

La esquina de la boca de Snape se crispó. "Tobias Snape nunca haría algo tan plebeyo." 

"Ah." Harry vaciló. "¿Te echó de tu casa por tu sexualidad?" 

Los dedos de Snape se agarraron al volante con más fuerza. "Nunca me echó. Me fui yo mismo". 

Harry podía sentir que era más complicado que eso. Si el padre de Snape quería que su hijo se casara con alguna mujer, eso significaba que aún no había aceptado la sexualidad de su hijo; él probablemente pensó que era algo curable. Sin embargo, como Harry no conocía al padre de Snape, sólo podía especular. "¿Cómo es él?" 

Snape se encogió de hombros. "Un típico viejo con dinero. Orgulloso, prepotente e inflexible". 

"Hmm, me recuerda a alguien, entonces." 

Snape visiblemente se puso rígido. 

Harry reconoció en la tensión en el conjunto de sus anchos hombros, el aspecto agresivo de su perfil. La sombra de las cinco en punto le daba un aspecto duro, más áspero. Los ojos de Harry bajaron por los brazos de Snape, desde sus bíceps tensos debajo de las mangas de su camisa a los dedos que sujetaban el volante un poco más apretado de lo necesario. Harry pasó la lengua por sus labios resecos, mirando las manos de Snape. Las recordaba agarrando su barbilla, su cuello 

"Sigue mirándome de esa manera y vas a acabar con mi polla en ti antes de que el viaje termine." 

Harry rompió su mirada de la cara de Snape. Snape estaba mirando el camino por delante. 

Con su rostro caliente, Harry dijo, "No sé de lo que estás hablando."

Snape solo resopló. 

El silencio entre ellos se hizo, espeso, cargado, hormigueando en alerta. 

Finalmente, Harry no pudo soportarlo más. "¿Qué quisiste decir?" 

"Sabes a lo que me refiero. A pesar de tus malas notas, no eres completamente estúpido". 

"Guau gracias. Voy a marcar este día en el almanaque. El Profesor Snape dijo que yo no soy completamente estúpido. Me siento tan especial, ya sabes." 

"Potter." Snape seguía sin mirar a Harry. "Tú no eres tan heterosexual cómo crees. Para decirlo sin rodeos: me miras como si quisieras chuparme la polla." 

Harry abrió la boca, pero la cerró sin decir nada. Luego se echó a reír. 

" Tú tienes una muy alta opinión de ti mismo". 

Snape suspiró, sacó el coche fuera de la carretera y apagó el motor. Sin decir una palabra, se salió del coche, caminó hasta el asiento del copiloto, abrió la puerta y arrastró a Harry fuera. 

"¡Hey!", dijo Harry, mirando hacia atrás a las gemelas, pero todavía estaban profundamente dormidas. 

Snape cerró la puerta y arrastró a Harry lejos del auto, hacia el bosque. 

"Mira -" Harry comenzó, pero fue cortado cuando Snape lo empujó contra el amplio tronco de un árbol y colocó sus manos en ambos lados de la cara de Harry. 

Los ojos oscuros se clavaron en él. "No tengo paciencia para el pánico ante la homosexualidad. Me tiene sin cuidado si te engañas a ti mismo pensando que eres totalmente hétero. Pero cuando estás conmigo, yo no quiero escuchar ese sinsentido". 

Harry- rió con incertidumbre. "¿No crees que es un poco presuntuoso de tu parte decir que sabes mejor que yo si soy heterosexual o gay?" 

"En realidad, creo que eres bisexual, pero no es aquí ni allí. No digo que yo sé mejor que tú lo que te enciende. Pero tengo ojos. Puedo fácilmente decir cuando un chico quiere chuparme la polla". 

"Yo no quiero chuparte la polla. Te chupo la polla sólo porque tú me pagas por hacerlo". 

"Sí, yo te pago", dijo Snape en voz baja. "Pero eso no significa que no te guste. Tú tienes un poco de fijación oral, Potter. Tú boca es muy sensible. Te gusta tener la boca llena. Te gusta ser besado. Te gusta ser follado en la boca". 

Harry se estremeció. "A mí no." 

Snape enarcó las cejas. "Tú sigues chupando mi polla, incluso después de que yo me corra." 

Su piel volviéndose caliente, Harry desvió la mirada. Sí, él se había atrapado a sí mismo haciendo eso algunas veces, pero... "Incluso si lo que dices es cierto, no prueba nada." Fijación oral era en realidad una buena explicación del por qué le gustaban los besos de Snape y del por qué tener la polla de Snape en la boca se sintió algo así cómo... bien. 

"Tienes razón", dijo Snape. "Disfrutar de chupar la polla de otro hombre no te hace gay." 

"Deja de burlarte de mí." 

"No me estoy burlando de ti." 

Se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. 

Harry se humedeció los labios con un golpe de su lengua. 

Snape levantó la mano y acarició el labio inferior de Harry con el pulgar. 

Harry se quedó muy quieto, casi sin respirar. 

Snape empujó lentamente el pulgar en la boca, separando suavemente los labios de Harry, mientras se continuaban mirando el uno al otro. Harry rozó tentativamente la punta de su lengua por el pulgar y luego... 

Él chupó. 

Snape inhaló bruscamente. Empezó a empujar y tirar del pulgar dentro y fuera de la boca de Harry, todo el tiempo mirándolo a los ojos. 

Hizo a Harry ruborizarse él estaba chupando el pulgar de su profesor, por Dios santo - pero que Dios lo ayudara, él amaba hacerlo, el interior de su boca hormigueaba. No podía dejar de chupar. Quería seguir chupándolo. 

Él hizo un pequeño ruidito cuando Snape quitó el pulgar. 

"Definitivamente fijación oral", Snape murmuró antes de inclinarse y reemplazar el pulgar por su lengua. 

Varios minutos después, Harry se encontró en la hierba, con el pesado cuerpo de Snape sobre él. Él estaba gimiendo mientras chupaba con avidez la lengua de Snape, sus manos enterradas en el cabello del hombre. No podía fingir más que no disfrutaba de esto, así que no trató de suprimir sus suspiros y gemidos de placer mientras Snape follaba a fondo su boca con la lengua. 

"Eres ruidoso," gruñó Snape, pellizcando a lo largo de la mandíbula de Harry y por su cuello. 

Harry se sentía demasiado desorientado para responder y sólo lo jaló de nuevo a sus labios. Quería más besos. Necesitaba más besos. 

Snape lo forzó, besándolo profundamente, su mano torpemente entre ellos, haciendo... algo. 

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando sintió a Snape envolver su mano alrededor de sus pollas. Él se tensó. Él estaba duro. Él estaba duro. "Olvídate de las etiquetas, maldita sea", dijo Snape y comenzó a acariciarlos rápidamente, besando a Harry más profundamente y más sucio. 

Harry no podía hacer nada más que gemir. Estaba demasiado ido para protestar. Él quería venirse. Antes de que pudiera detenerse, empezó a mover las caderas, encontrándose con los golpes de Snape, sintiendo la polla de Snape frotar contra la suya, y joder, de solo pensarlo - estaba mal y era excitante todo a la vez. 

No pasó mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera estaban besándose ahora - más como tratando de tragarse uno al otro, labios y dientes mordiendo y chupando. Harry rodó un poco y enganchó una pierna sobre Snape, arrastrándolos juntos. Fuego quemó a través de él en un resplandor rojo vivo, y podía sentir que se reunía en su vientre, difundiéndose hacia el exterior en rayas. Sintió a Snape gruñir, bajo y áspero, estremeciéndose mientras se corría, pegajoso calor húmedo reuniéndose entre ellos. Unos cuantos golpes más y Harry se venía también, gimiendo y arañando la espalda de Snape. 

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró a Snape ya de pie, cerrándose los pantalones. 

Al darse cuenta de que su polla todavía estaba a la intemperie, Harry se guardó rápidamente a sí mismo y se subió la cremallera, sus dedos temblando. 

Podía oír a Snape caminar de regreso al coche. "Uno de ellos está despierto." 

Harry se puso de pie. "¿Ellos?", dijo, todavía incapaz de pensar en nada, además del hecho de que él simplemente había tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre. 

"Uno de los niños", dijo Snape, entrando en el asiento del conductor. 

La forma en que Snape dijo que la palabra "niños", podría ser también que estuviera hablando de extraterrestres. Casi hizo a Harry sonreír. Casi. 

Harry caminó al coche y se sentó en su lugar. 

Luna aún dormía, pero Hermione no lo hacía. Ella estaba chupándose el dedo medio dormida, mirando entre Harry y Snape. "Ustedes no estaban aquí cuando me desperté."  
Harry se inclinó y la besó en la frente. "Lo siento bebé. ¿Estabas asustada?" 

"Yo no soy un bebé", dijo Hermi. "Soy grande. ¿Estamos ahí ya?" 

"No," dijo Harry. 

"¿Entonces por qué se detuvo el coche?" 

Harry se aclaró la garganta. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso? "Debido a que el Sr. Snape y yo necesitábamos hablar." 

Snape puso en marcha el motor. 

Hermione bostezó. "¿Por qué no podían hablar en el coche?" 

"Porque - porque no queríamos despertarlas." 

Hermi frunció el ceño, pero pareció aceptar la explicación. Sus ojos  
empezaron a cerrarse de nuevo. 

Exhalando, Harry se apartó de ella y miró el paisaje que pasaban. 

"Ponte el cinturón de seguridad," Snape ordenó después de un tiempo. 

Harry se puso el cinturón de seguridad y murmuró, "loco del control". 

"¿Así que ya dejaste de enloquecer?" El tono de Snape era sardónico. 

"No estaba enloqueciéndome." Al darse cuenta de que lo dijo un poco demasiado alto, Harry bajó la voz. "¿Por qué lo haría? Así que me diste un trabajo manual. Gran cosa. No he tenido sexo en muchísimo tiempo, y tú sabes que besar me excita". 

Snape no dijo nada y volvió su mirada a la carretera, con el rostro completamente ilegible. 

Harry lo estudió. "Sabes, tengo curiosidad sobre algo," murmuró. "¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me pagas una cantidad obscena de dinero por unas cuantas mamadas? Tú no necesitas incluso pagar por sexo. Estoy seguro de que muchos hombres gays gustosamente tendrían sexo contigo. Quiero decir, no es como si fueras feo o algo. Así que ¿por qué yo?" 

"¿Estás a la pesca de cumplidos?" 

"Nop. Estoy genuinamente curioso". 

"Quería follarte desde el momento en que entraste en mi salón hace  
algunos meses. Es tan simple como eso." 

Harry se humedeció los labios, su estómago cosquilleando. "Tú me deseaste por tanto tiempo?"  
Snape resopló, sin mirarlo. "Yo no estaba suspirando ni nada, Potter. Quería meter mi polla en ti. Tan solo eres mi tipo". 

"¿Moreno?" 

"No. No me refiero a tu aspecto. Si nos guiamos por el aspecto únicamente, tu amigo, Banes, es más mi tipo que tú." 

La tripa de Harry se apretó. No estaba seguro de por qué estaba sorprendido. Magnus era extremadamente atractivo. Infiernos, todo el mundo se sentía atraído por él. Y con su pelo en puntas siempre con algún color distinto, ojos dorados expresivos y sensuales labios rojos, era todo lo contrario de Harry. Harry siempre se sentía descolorido y lavado al lado de su amigo." 

Así que si era Magnus quien te ofrecía sexo por una nota, ¿lo habrías hecho?" 

Snape le lanzó una mirada extraña. "No." 

Los músculos en el intestino de Harry se cerraban. "¿Por qué no?" 

"Porque yo no quiero joderlo", dijo Snape crudamente. Estaba empezando a verse irritado, por alguna razón. "Encontrar a alguien físicamente atractivo, no es lo mismo que desearlo." 

"Entonces, ¿a qué te referías cuando dijiste que soy tu tipo?" 

Snape permaneció en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Harry comenzó a pensar que no iba a responder en absoluto. 

Había un toque de auto-desprecio en su voz cuando dijo, "Es todo muy cliché. Cuando estaba en la escuela, yo era el estereotipo del nerd impopular.

"¿En serio?" Mirando a este arrogante, seguro de sí mismo hombre, Harry tenía problemas para creer eso. 

"Por supuesto que lo era. Conseguí mi doctorado a los veintitrés años, Potter. Yo no tenía exactamente el tiempo para socializar con las personas." 

"Eso explica muchas cosas," Harry murmuró. "Déjame adivinar: ¿había un deportista muy popular con el que tuviste un ardiente flechazo y me parezco a él?" 

"Él no se parecía en nada a ti." 

"Entonces, ¿cómo es eso relevante?" 

"Si dejas de interrumpirme, te darás cuenta." Los labios de Snape curvados. "Él era el estereotipo del deportista popular. Obviamente recto como una flecha y actuaba como si fuera el dueño del mundo, y yo quería... lo miraba y me imaginaba forzando mi polla en su garganta. Imaginaba sostenerlo hacia abajo y hacerle rogar para ser follado. Hacer a un chico hétero rogar por mi polla". 

Harry tragó saliva y miró a las niñas para asegurarse de que estaban dormidas. "¿Adónde vas con esto?" 

Snape se encogió de hombros, con los ojos en la carretera. "Bastante heterosexual e inalcanzable: eso es básicamente mi tipo. Si dejas que te folle, me aburriré de ti. Siempre me aburro de ellos". 

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, sintiendo frío de repente. 

"¿Quién te ha hecho esto a ti?", le preguntó al fin, mirando el paisaje que pasaba. Estaba oscureciendo. 

"¿Qué?" 

"Alguien te jodió." Harry volvió la cabeza hacia él. "No es saludable entrar en relaciones sabiendo que están condenadas al fracaso - que perderías interés en el hombre después de follártelo. Y es realmente muy jodido tener a hombres heterosexuales, inalcanzables como tu tipo. ¿Estás asustado del compromiso? ¿O de otra cosa?" 

La mandíbula de Snape se apretó con tanta fuerza que los tendones del cuello se destacaban. "Ahórrate tu análisis pseudo-psicológico. La explicación es en realidad mucho más simple: sólo me gusta corromper y follarme niños heterosexuales. Me excita. Y antes de que me llames un imbécil: siempre soy honesto con ellos. La mayoría de los bi-curiosos chicos 'heterosexuales' eventualmente quieren volver a sus vidas rectas de todos modos, y yo no mantengo relaciones a largo plazo. Así que es un ganar ganar para todos los involucrados. Sin condiciones." 

"¿Por qué no mantienes relaciones a largo plazo? Tú tienes treinta y tres". 

"¿Y?", dijo Snape. "Yo no soy el tipo de hombre que quiere la cerca blanca y 2 hijos y medio." 

Harry miró a Hermione y Luna. "No lo sé", dijo lentamente. "Siempre pensé que los chicos gay no eran muy diferentes de los hombres heterosexuales y querrían establecerse eventualmente. Incluso Magnus quiere eso". 

"¿Magnus?" Snape parecía un poco perplejo. 

Harry frunció el ceño. "¿Mi mejor amigo?" 

"Ah. Te refieres a Banes". 

"¿Enserio? ¿No sabes su nombre?" 

"¿Por qué querría saber su nombre de pila? Él es mi estudiante". 

"Soy su estudiante también, Profesor."  
Snape lo miró, la comisura de sus labios retorciéndose hacia arriba. 

"¿Quién dice que conozco tu primer nombre, Potter?" 

Harry se rió en voz baja. "Está bien. Para tu información, es Simón". 

"No, no lo es." 

"¡A-ha!" 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Snape volvió a mirar a la carretera. 

"Obviamente sé tu nombre, pero no pienso en ti como Harry". 

"Lo suficientemente justo. No pienso en ti como Severus tampoco”

Incluso decir el nombre en voz alta era un poco extraño, en realidad. Harry puso el nombre en su lengua. Severus. Nop. Snape era Snape. Harry estaría muy preocupado el día en que comenzara a pensar en Snape como Severus. 

"Me alegro de que nos entendamos," murmuró Snape, con un toque de diversión en su voz. "Ahora ven aquí y dame un beso." 

Harry parpadeó. "¿Qué? Tú estás conduciendo". 

"Voy a mantener mis ojos abiertos", Snape dijo secamente, sin mirarlo.  
"¿Hablas en serio?" 

"Tú debes saber para ahora que siempre soy serio. Estoy perdiendo la paciencia". 

Harry miró los labios de Snape y dijo: "Está bien." 

Se deslizó hacia allí. 

Snape volvió un poco la cabeza, puso la mano en la nuca de Harry y lo besó. Harry suspiró y empezó a chupar la lengua de Snape. 

Después... un poco más tarde, Snape mordió el labio inferior de Harry por última vez, y lo apartó. 

"Deberías dejarme joderte", dijo con gravedad. 

Echándose hacia atrás en su asiento, Harry se limpió los húmedos,  
hinchados labios y respiró hondo. Su piel todavía quemando por el contacto prolongado de Snape.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Era de noche cuando llegaron. 

Mientras se bajaban del auto, Harry miró a la casa y dijo, no sin humor, "En realidad, algunas cosas acerca de ti ahora están comenzando a tener una horrible cantidad de sentido." Era casi inapropiadamente risible llamarla una casa. Era una gran mansión de diseño clásico. 

Luna dio unas palmaditas con entusiasmo. "¡Un palacio!" 

"No seas estúpida," dijo Hermione, con tono de superioridad. "Los reyes y las princesas viven en palacios. Nuestro país no tiene fidelidad". 

"Realeza", Snape la corrigió, cerrando el coche. "Si vas a llamar a alguien estúpido, asegúrate de no cometer errores tú misma". 

Luna le sonrió a Snape y le agarró la mano. "¡Me gusta Sr. Snape!" 

Snape se quedó mirando a la pequeña niña con una expresión vagamente perpleja en su rostro, antes de mirar a Harry. 

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Harry dijo, "deja al Sr. Snape en paz, Luna. Ven, toma mi mano".   
Luna puso mala cara, pero soltó la mano de Snape y tomó la de Harry. 

Hermione tomó su otra mano mientras que unos cuantos criados salieron para llevar su equipaje dentro. 

"A mí no me gusta él," Hermione dijo mientras caminaban hacia la casa. 

"No seas maleducada, cariño", dijo Harry, mirando el hombre en cuestión, que caminaba al lado de ellos. "El Sr. Snape puede oírte". 

Los ojos de Snape se centraron en la casa; no mostró ningún signo de escuchar la conversación. 

Harry desvió la mirada. Era difícil creer que hace apenas unas horas, él tenía a este inmaculadamente vestido hombre, de rostro severo, gruñendo y moviéndose encima de él. 

"Pero él no me gusta", dijo Hermione obstinadamente, pero bajando la voz. "No me gusta la forma en que te mira." 

"¿Cómo me mira?" Repitió Harry. 

"Como Luna mira a un panqueque." 

Harry forzó una sonrisa. Este fue un nuevo nivel de rareza. "Tú sólo estás imaginándolo, calabaza." 

"Pero-" 

"Sólo imaginándolo", repitió Harry, esperando que Snape no hubiera oído las palabras de Hermi. 

El rostro de Snape era duro y frío, desprovisto de todo el color. 

Este era un hombre que volvía a casa, a su padre y su familia después de quince años. Se veía casi tan feliz como un hombre en su camino a la   
prisión. 

Un mayordomo un jodido mayordomo - abrió la puerta y saludó a Snape con un tranquilo: "Maestro Severus". 

Harry guió a las niñas al interior. Se veían tímidas y nerviosas, y Harry tuvo que admitir que no estaba en nada menos nervioso que ellas; él era simplemente mejor en disimularlo. 

Su primera impresión de la sala fue por la inmensidad - del mármol y los pilares y bustos clásicos y la cúpula imponente. 

"¡Severus!" 

Harry miró hacia arriba. Una mujer alta de cabello oscuro iba caminando por las escaleras, una sonrisa vagamente aliviada en sus labios. 

Abrazó a Snape y lo besó en la mejilla. 

"Narcisa" Snape murmuró. "Te ves bien." 

Así que esta era la hermana que le había convencido para venir. 

Harry la miró con curiosidad. Él ciertamente podía ver el parecido familiar. Ella parecía unos pocos años mayor que su hermano, tal vez treinta y cinco. 

Narcisa se apartó y miró a Harry y a las niñas sobre el hombro de   
Snape, pero antes de que ella o Harry pudieran decir nada, dos ancianos entraron en la casa. 

Uno de ellos, el más alto, mostraba un extraño parecido con Snape. De hecho, podrían haber sido gemelos si el hombre no tuviera alrededor de treinta años más. Harry decidió que este debía ser el padre de Snape, Tobias Snape. 

"El hijo pródigo regresa", dijo Tobias con una sonrisa burlona. "Sabía que este día llegaría." 

"Entonces te equivocaste", dijo Snape fríamente. "Vine sólo porque Narcisa no paraba de molestarme. Al parecer, estás prácticamente en tu lecho de muerte". 

"Severus!", Narcisa dijo, viéndose indignada. 

"Voy a tener que decepcionarte, entonces", dijo Tobias. "Tengo un excelente estado de salud." Él estaba mintiendo. Él tenía un matiz casi grisáceo para su complexión. "Así que no conseguirás mi dinero en el corto plazo." 

"Tú sabes que yo no necesito tu dinero", dijo Snape. 

Se miraron el uno al otro con frialdad, y el parecido que compartían era sorprendente. Harry se preguntó si Snape lo sabría y lo resentía. 

En este momento, Tobias desvió la mirada hacia Harry. 

Sus agudos ojos oscuros lo recorrieron de pies a cabeza, haciendo a Harry ser dolorosamente consciente de su desgastada, ropa barata. 

Los labios de Snape padre se torcieron en tono de burla. "¿Y esto?" 

Snape dio un paso hacia Harry y le puso una mano en el hombro. 

"Este es mi amante, Harry Potter". 

El otro anciano respiró hondo. 

El rostro de Tobias no cambió nada, pero de alguna manera, la temperatura en la habitación parecía haber caído doce grados. 

Harry hizo una mueca interna, pero no era como si no se lo esperara. 

"Harry, este es mi padre, Tobias Snape," dijo Snape, su voz atípicamente suave. El idiota estaba absolutamente disfrutando esto. "Y el viejo amigo de mi padre, Nathan Brooks." 

"Encantado de conocerte", Harry mintió, preguntándose si el señor Brooks era el hombre con cuya hija Joseph quería que su hijo se casara.   
"Ya veo," dijo Tobias al fin antes de desviar su pesada mirada hacia las gemelas. "¿Y estas son?" 

Harry reprimió el impulso de ocultar a las chicas detrás de su espalda. "Estas son mis hermanas, Sr. Snape. Hermione y Luna." Por una vez, Luna se mantuvo tranquila y no discutió sobre su nombre. Ambas niñas se movieron más cerca de Harry. 

"Ya veo", dijo Tobias Snape de nuevo antes de abordar a una criada. "Prepara habitaciones para nuestros invitados." 

"Prepara una habitación contigua a la mía para las niñas," Snape interrumpió. "Obviamente Harry permanecerá en la mía." 

Harry se encogió un poco. 

La vena en la sien de Tobias palpitaba. Narcisa vio a su padre con preocupación. El Sr. Brooks tenía una mirada de disgusto en su rostro que no se molestó en ocultar. 

"Haz como él dijo," Tobias Snape dijo entre dientes, rompiendo el silencio. "Muéstrales sus habitaciones. La cena es en media hora. Severus, una palabra."   
Harry se volvió para seguir a la mucama cuando una mano lo agarró del brazo y lo detuvo. 

"Te veré pronto", dijo Snape y le dio un breve beso. 

O al menos se suponía probablemente que iba a ser un breve beso, pero Harry encontró que sus labios no querían despedirse, ansiosos. Sintió la sorpresa de Snape antes de que Snape le agarrara del cuello y le besara de verdad. El beso parecía no terminar nunca. 

Para el momento en que Snape, finalmente se retiró, Harry apenas podía respirar. 

Harry no miró alrededor para ver la reacción de todo el mundo lo podía imaginar bien. 

Agarrando a las niñas, siguió a la criada. 

Su rostro estaba muy caliente.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Decir que la cena fue incómoda sería un eufemismo. No fue sólo incómoda: fue dolorosa. 

Habían pasado sólo diez minutos y Harry ya estaba mirando el reloj del abuelo en la pared. 

La atmósfera tóxica de la habitación era tan espesa que podría ser cortada. Nunca había visto tanta pasivo-agresividad entre los miembros de una familia. Ahora Harry se alegró de que a Hermi y Luna no se les había permitido comer con los adultos. 

La parte molesta era, que nadie dijo nada incorrecto; todo estaba cuidadosamente oculto detrás sonrisas insulsas y modales pulidos. Rabastan, el marido de Narcisa, era el único que parecía estar luchando por ocultar su disgusto por su cuñado. 

Snape no prestó a Rabastan mucha atención, sin embargo; sus palabras más de cortantes se reservaron para su padre. Snape era bastante famoso por su crueldad en la universidad, pero no era nada comparado con su maldad hacia su padre. Harry habría sentido lástima por Tobias Snape si el anciano no fuera en realidad peor. Durante los primeros diez minutos, Tobias había logrado insultar todo sobre su hijo, desde su inteligencia a su sexualidad, su tono lleno de burla y desprecio. 

Al verlos, Harry estaba empezando a entender por qué Snape había dejado su casa y no regresó en quince años. Él también estaba   
empezando a entender por qué Snape era un monstruo del control.

La personalidad de su padre era tan dominante que probablemente había desarrollado una necesidad similar por controlar todo como un mecanismo de defensa. 

"Ellos se dan cuenta de lo mucho que son parecidos, ¿no?" Harry murmuró a Narcisa, asegurándose de que Snape, que estaba sentado a su otro lado, no podía oírle. Narcisa parecía ser la única cara amigable en la mesa. 

Ella suspiró. "Creo que eso es en parte el por qué se odian entre sí", murmuró. "Aunque en el fondo, se preocupan el uno por el otro". 

Harry observó a padre e hijo como francotiradores el uno hacia el otro y le dio una mirada escéptica. 

Narcisa sonrió sin humor. "Lo sé, es difícil de creer, pero papá se preocupa por Severus." Sus ojos se volvieron distantes. "Cuando éramos niños, padre solía estar muy orgulloso de él. Yo solía envidiar a Severus. Las cosas se volvieron... difíciles cuando papá se enteró de la sexualidad de Severus, pero estoy seguro de que todavía se preocupa. Si él no lo hiciera, él le habría repudiado hace mucho tiempo y le hubiera desheredado." Echando un vistazo a su marido, ella bajó la voz. "Rabastan está muy enojado al respecto. Él ha estado trabajando en la empresa familiar durante años y piensa que se merece heredarla". 

"Ah", dijo Harry. Eso explicaba la animosidad de Rabastan hacia Snape. 

Hablando del hombre, Rabastan eligió ese momento para girarse hacia Harry y preguntar: "¿Así que, tú trabajas? ¿O mi cuñado paga tus cuentas por abrir tus piernas para él?" 

El silencio cayó sobre la mesa, y Harry se sintió ruborizar. 

No podía creer que Rabastan había dicho eso realmente. Y a juzgar por la mirada incómoda que brilló en el rostro de Rabastan, él no lo podía creer tampoco. Pero entonces Rabastan apretó la mandíbula, mirándolo terca y decididamente: él podría haber lamentado decirlo, pero era evidente que no estaba retirándolo. 

Harry se mordió el labio, sin saber qué decir. Las palabras de Rabastan dieron un poco demasiado cerca de casa. Claro que nadie aquí conocía la naturaleza de su relación con Snape, pero, sin embargo, hizo que se sintiera avergonzado y humillado. Harry no había completamente llegado a un acuerdo con sí mismo al respecto, y ahora... él se sentía como una puta. Era ridículo, pero era la primera vez que realmente lo sentía. No se había sentido como una puta cuando chupaba la polla de Snape por dinero; se sentía como una puta mientras estaba sentado en este comedor elegante con toda esta gente snob. 

"Discúlpate". Snape. Habló en una voz baja, de acero, pero todo el mundo en la sala lo escuchó. 

Rabastan miró a Snape. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Todos podemos ver que él es pobre y te folla para -" 

"Vas a pedir disculpas", dijo Snape, su tono peligrosamente suave. 

"Rabastan, por favor", dijo Narcisa, incómoda. "Eso estuvo fuera de lugar para -" 

"Discúlpate", dijo Snape de nuevo. 

Tobias Snape estaba observando el intercambio entre su hijo y su yerno como un halcón. 

"Está bien", dijo Harry suavemente. 

Snape no le hizo caso y continuó frunciéndole el ceño a Rabastan, quien parecía cada vez más incómodo. "Él pedirá disculpas o nos vamos." 

Harry pensó que era una amenaza extraña de hacer, ya que Rabastan se deleitaría claramente si se fueran, pero Tobias Snape frunció el ceño. 

" Discúlpate, muchacho. Nadie insulta a mis invitados". 

Excepto usted, pensó Harry, con ironía. 

Rabastan dijo secamente, "Mis disculpas si he ofendido a alguien. No fue mi intención". 

Snape no parecía satisfecho en lo más mínimo, su cuerpo tenso y los ojos entrecerrados. 

"Si quieres saberlo," Harry dijo a Rabastan. "Soy estudiante, y trabajo a tiempo parcial como camarero. Sí, Severus paga la mayor parte de mis cuentas. No me avergüenzo de ello. Tengo suerte de tener una pareja que me apoya, en quien confiar." Miró a Rabastan a los ojos. "Y si yo extiendo mis piernas para él no tiene nada que ver con eso, y sin duda no es de tu incumbencia." Harry enarcó las cejas. "No estoy seguro de por qué siquiera has sacado el tema, Rabastan. A menos que estés envidioso". 

Sonrió al rostro del idiota lentamente poniéndose rojo. A Harry ni siquiera le importaba el aturdido, raro silencio que descendió sobre la sala. Cogió su tenedor y comenzó a comer de nuevo, ignorando a todos. 

Podía sentir la mirada de Snape en él.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Harry pasó unas horas jugando con Hermione y Luna después de la cena.   
Cuando las gemelas finalmente se agotaron y se durmieron, Harry volvió al dormitorio de él, de ellos. 

Estaba vacío. 

Sin saber si estaba aliviado o decepcionado, Harry cogió ropa limpia y tomó una larga ducha. Se quedó por un rato con el agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo desnudo y pensó en el hecho de que iba a compartir la cama con Snape. Toda la noche. 

Harry se miró la polla medio dura y suspiró. Esto era todo tan confuso. Snape era un hombre. Era también un jodido gilipollas. Él no podría estar emocionado por compartir la cama con él. 

Molesto con su cuerpo, Harry se secó, se vistió, y caminó de regreso al dormitorio. 

Al principio, pensó que Snape estaba todavía en otro sitio. Entonces vio una figura alta en el balcón. 

Despacio, Harry hizo su camino hacia la puerta, la abrió y salió a la noche. Cuando el aire frío le golpeó, se estremeció un poco y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo para mantener el calor. Estaba bastante cálido para noviembre, pero no era lo suficientemente caliente para una capa delgada de ropa. 

Snape tenía un cigarrillo en la mano. No volvió la cabeza. 

Harry se apoyó en las barandillas del balcón, reflejando la postura de Snape. "Él realmente está enfermo, sabes." 

Se dio cuenta de la rigidez sutil de los hombros de Snape sólo porque él lo estaba observando de cerca. 

“Sí", dijo Snape con la voz apagada. "Se está muriendo." 

Harry no podía decir que estaba sorprendido. 

"Lo siento." 

Se encogió de hombros y Snape dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo. "No hay amor perdido entre nosotros." 

Harry miró a la luna que se asomaba entre las nubes. "Cuando mis padres murieron, dejaron deudas enormes. La casa tuvo que ser vendida para pagar a los acreedores, por lo que terminé sin hogar, apenas legal, y con dos niñas pequeñas que cuidar. A veces los odio. Por morir, por ser tan irresponsables y ponerme en esta posición." Sentía la garganta cerrarse y tuvo que tragar el nudo. Respirando el limpio aire nocturno, inclinó su rostro hacia arriba para sentir la brisa rozar su piel. "Pero los echo de menos. Jodidamente mucho". 

Snape no dijo nada. 

En algún lugar en la distancia, una lechuza ululó. 

"Él es tu papá", dijo Harry. 

Snape apagó el cigarrillo. "Yo no te traje aquí para que me puedas dar una conferencia sobre la importancia de la familia." Su voz entrecortada. 

Irritado. 

"No. Tú me trajiste aquí para molestar a tu padre y demostrar tu punto. ¿No crees que es lamentable y desagradable?" 

"Él no es ninguna víctima. Morir no le hace ser menos mierda". 

"No lo hace", Harry estuvo de acuerdo. 

"Y tú no sabes nada sobre nuestra relación." 

"Tienes razón: no sé nada. Ya hemos establecido que sólo soy un tonto chico lindo". 

Snape se volvió hacia él. Harry podía sentir el calor de su mirada, incluso en la oscuridad. 

"Eres increíblemente molesto", dijo Snape antes de tirar de Harry hacia él y aplastar sus labios juntos. 

Varios minutos después, Harry abrió los ojos y dijo: "Esto es molesto, también. Estás usando esa cosa de mi fijación oral contra mí." 

Snape lo besó otra vez, y todo se volvió mareado, caliente, y abrumador. 

Algún, no identificable, tiempo más tarde Harry abrió los ojos de nuevo y se encontró tirado en la cama. Desnudo. Y Snape estaba lamiendo su pezón. 

"No vamos a tener sexo", dijo Harry. 

"Por supuesto que no lo haremos," Snape estuvo de acuerdo. Él estaba desnudo, también. 

La mirada aturdida de Harry recorriendo sobre los anchos hombros, el densamente musculoso pecho y tenso estómago, antes de quedarse en su dura polla roja. Sintió su boca hacérsele agua. 

"No, en serio," Harry lo intentó de nuevo, pero se mordió el labio cuando Snape envolvió una mano alrededor de su erección. Dios. "No vamos a tener relaciones sexuales." 

Snape acarició la polla de Harry un par de veces antes de soltarla y abrir los muslos de Harry. 

Harry se tensó. 

Snape acarició sus muslos, sus manos fuertes y grandes, y tan buenas 

"Ni siquiera lo pienses," Harry consiguió decir. 

"Sólo descansa y disfruta, Potter." 

Harry rió. "Correcto. Como si yo no supiera lo que realmente quieres. Tú quieres clavar tu polla en mí." 

Los ojos de Snape parecían negros, cuando encontraron los suyos. Si, quiero clavar mi polla en ti. Antes de que la noche haya terminado, tú querrás que clave mi polla en ti también". 

Harry resopló, mirando a la gruesa polla de Snape. "No hay modo en el infierno de que yo vaya a dejar a esa cosa en cualquier sitio cerca de mi culo".   
"Ya veremos." el dedo de Snape presionó firmemente contra el lugar detrás de los testículos de Harry, haciendo jadear a Harry. "Creo que lo harás. Y te verás bien en mi polla". 

Harry se sonrojó. "Vete a la mierda. Eres un idiota. Mandón y -" 

"Deja de fingir que no te gusta." Las manos grandes de Snape acariciaban los muslos de Harry de nuevo. "Te gusta tener a alguien a cargo de ti. Te gusta no tener que ser responsable por una vez y solo dejarte ir." 

Harry abrió la boca para protestar, pero él no podía negarlo. A su polla parecía gustarle el autoritarismo de Snape mucho. "No significa que quiera tu polla en mi culo. Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo se supone que eso se sienta bien. No hay manera de que quepa". 

"Caberá, no te preocupes." Los ojos de Snape parecían aturdidos con la lujuria, mientras vagaban por el cuerpo desnudo de Harry. "Debo follarte. Cuanto antes mejor." 

Harry pasó la lengua por sus labios. "No lo creo-" 

"Gira sobre tu estómago", dijo Snape. 

"Yo -" 

"Gira sobre tu estómago", dijo Snape de nuevo, en el tono de voz que utilizaba en clases. 

La polla de Harry se crispó. Se dio la vuelta, cerró los ojos y se dijo que podría parar a Snape en cualquier momento, si las cosas se ponían demasiado extrañas. Él lo haría. 

Manos amasaban y acariciaban su culo antes de que algo húmedo y suave tocara su nalga. 

Harry se tensó. "Espera-" 

"Relájate, te gustará. A todos los chicos heterosexuales les gusta." Snape rió oscuramente. "No te preocupes, no te hará gay". 

Harry se encontró sonrojándose. "Um, yo tomé una ducha, y estoy limpio, pero-" 

"Tú tienes un hermoso culo." Snape le mordió el glúteo. "He querido hacerte esto durante mucho tiempo." 

Los labios de Snape se cerraron alrededor de su arrugada abertura y chupó, y el cerebro de Harry perdió la batalla. 

La lengua de Snape siguió adelante, trazando alrededor de su agujero antes de que le diera una larga lamida, y Harry gimió, sus muslos abriéndose más amplio fuera de su propia voluntad. Cristo, nada debería sentirse así de bien. 

Suave y resbaladiza, sintió la lengua de Snape lamiéndolo, lamiendo su agujero con abandono. Entonces los pulgares de Snape lo abrieron para el asalto. 

Mierda. La lengua de Snape trabajó en él lentamente, señalando y dando golpes suaves en su centro, separando el músculo, persuadiéndolo para que se relajara, deslizándose dentro. Comiéndolo. Tan sucio, tan mal, pero Harry hizo un ruido que sonaba sospechosamente como un sollozo, fregándose contra el colchón, su polla dura como una roca y palpitante. 

“Más", jadeó, cambiando su cuerpo hasta que él estaba de rodillas, las piernas abiertas y la cabeza colgando. La barba en el rostro de Snape raspó la suave piel de sus nalgas, intensificando las sensaciones y recordándole una vez más que era un hombre lamiendo su agujero. Era su profesor comiéndole el culo. 

El pensamiento envió una oleada de sangre a su polla y él gimió, empujando atrás contra la boca de Snape, mientras Snape lo follaba con su lengua. No era suficiente. Su agujero se sentía hipersensible, pidiendo por algo duro a lo que aferrarse. 

Se movieron juntos, esa lengua perversa tratando de profundizar en él con cada empuje hacia el frente. Él estaba gimiendo y temblando tan mal, en el borde y sin poder correrse. Le dolía, y la lengua de Snape no era lo suficientemente grande, no podía llegar lo suficientemente profundo, y Harry necesitaba más. "Más." 

Snape se apartó de él, y luego estaban los dedos resbaladizos masajeando la entrada de Harry con un movimiento circular, y Harry gimió. Él estaba teniendo dificultad para pensar, su cuerpo haciéndose cargo y tratando de empalarse a sí mismo en los dedos de Snape.

Snape empujó los dedos dentro - uno, luego otro, tijereteándolos rápidamente antes de sacarlos de nuevo. 

Jadeante, Harry esperó. Oyó el sonido de un envoltorio de condones desgarrándose. Debió hacerlo entrar en pánico - lo que iba a suceder - pero estaba más allá del punto de enloquecimiento. Estaba tan vacío. Tan duro. 

Snape le volteó sobre su espalda. Empujando una almohada debajo de las caderas de Harry, se alineó a sí mismo entre sus piernas, sus oscuros ojos vidriosos por el deseo. 

Harry se obligó a relajarse mientras la gruesa cabeza de la polla de Snape lentamente comenzó a estirarlo. Se sentía a sí mismo estirarse, quemándolo, mientras Snape empujaba lentamente en él, las entrañas de Harry dando paso a regañadientes a la intrusión. 

"Oh," Harry exhaló cuando Snape estaba totalmente en su interior. Se agarró de los brazos de Snape, sus muslos temblando. Dolía. 

Por supuesto que dolía. 

Snape tomó una respiración profunda, sus músculos rígidos bajo los dedos de Harry. El cuerpo de Harry estaba tenso como el infierno, mientras luchaba mantenerse controlado. 

Los ojos de Harry se cerraron, la boca cayendo abierta mientras jadeaba acaloradamente. Fue prácticamente empalado en la polla de Snape, placer persiguiendo al dolor mientras se estiraba hasta su límite. Se sentía tan lleno, la polla de Snape pesada dentro de él en todas las formas correctas. Todavía le dolía, creando una exquisita agonía que hizo a su polla latir y gotear contra su estómago. La sensación de plenitud era satisfactoria de una manera que no podía explicar. 

"Estoy bien", dijo Harry, y para su sorpresa, lo estaba. La intensidad, la sensación de vulnerabilidad estaban haciendo cosas extrañas a él, y él estaba derritiéndose, y él quería 

Snape comenzó a moverse. 

Harry sólo podía abrir y cerrar la boca inútilmente mientras el extraño, intenso placer empezó construirse. 

La polla de Snape empujó contra su próstata, duro, y Harry gritó, los dedos clavándose en los hombros de Snape. "Oh Dios, oh Dios", murmuró entre palabras ininteligibles y sonidos mientras Snape embestía dentro y fuera, jodiéndolo en serio ahora. Todavía dolía, pero Harry sólo podía concentrarse en el intenso placer enloquecedor construyéndose en su interior. A él le dolía todo el cuerpo, necesita bombear en él mientras la polla de Snape se enterraba profundamente en él, pero no suficientemente profundo, nunca suficientemente, y era bueno, tan bueno, tan muy bueno - 

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Harry se mordió el labio mientras Snape prácticamente lo dobló por la mitad, apuntando su polla en un ángulo que hizo a Harry gemir. 

Snape se agachó y comenzó a besarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, su lengua profundizando, y todo lo que Harry pudo hacer fue aguantar y cabalgar la tormenta. Perdió por completo la noción del tiempo, todo su mundo concentrándose en Snape - Severus - su boca caliente, su polla, sus manos acariciando en todo el cuerpo de Harry. 

Harry ni siquiera hablaba más, sólo lo tomaba y gemía. Su agujero retorciéndose alrededor de la polla de Snape mientras Snape bombeaba en él sin restricciones, besando y mordiendo el cuello y los hombros de Harry. La polla de Harry estaba cerca de estallar y él trató de tocarse a sí mismo, pero Snape no lo dejó. 

Harry podía sentir su vientre endurecerse, sentir su agujero comenzar a pulsar, latiendo por toda la dura polla que seguía follándolo, sin nunca darle tregua, tomando su aliento y su cordura y sus inhibiciones. 

Harry gimió, hundiendo los dedos en los hombros de Snape. "No puedo -" 

"Tú puedes." Snape dio un empuje brutal contra la próstata de   
Harry, los dedos agarrando las caderas de Harry dolorosamente. "Vamos." 

Y Harry se vino, su cuerpo tembloroso mientras su orgasmo lo atravesó. 

Snape se estrelló contra él un par de veces más antes de gemir y correrse muy quieto encima de él. 

Harry yacía inerte debajo de él, su respiración todavía errática, su cuerpo temblando en réplicas. 

Se sentía a la deriva en el sueño, sintiéndose cálido, bien y satisfecho.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Cuando Harry despertó, estaba solo. A juzgar por el sol que entraba por la ventana, era alrededor de las ocho de la mañana. 

Bostezando, se incorporó y se estiró, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. 

Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior parecían bizarros y surrealistas. Si su cuerpo no molestara y su culo no le doliera, él habría pensado que fue sólo un sueño. 

Pero no fue un sueño. 

Había tenido sexo real con Snape. Él había tenido la polla de Snape en él. 

Lamiendo sus labios, Harry salió de la cama, haciendo una mueca cuando el movimiento envió una nueva ola de dolor sordo a través de su culo, y caminó hacia el espejo. 

Estaba cubierto de moretones. 

Harry se quedó mirando los hematomas en forma de dedos en las caderas y muslos y trató de decidir si estaba volviéndose loco por ello o no. Él lo estaba, un poco, pero no a causa de todo el asunto gay. Claro, él nunca esperó tener sexo con un hombre, pero el sexo gay en sí mismo no le molestaba demasiado - al menos no al punto de entrar en pánico y estar histérico. Sus padres se habían ido, y su mejor amigo era bi, por lo que no había nadie para juzgarlo - nadie que le importara. 

Lo que molestó a Harry fue el hecho de que él había tenido relaciones sexuales con Snape. No era parte del trato. Por supuesto, Snape había sido muy mandón y decidido a follarlo, pero Harry podría haberse negado fácilmente. Podría fácilmente haberlo detenido. Pero no lo había hecho. Eso lo enloqueció. 

Por no mencionar la intensidad del sexo que había sido casi aterradora. Aterrador bueno. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Harry pasó un dedo por la contusión en la cadera. Su piel se estremeció. 

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente, y Harry saltó un poco. 

Snape salió del cuarto de baño, abotonándose la camisa. Él se detuvo al ver a Harry, y Harry tuvo que reprimir el impulso de cubrirse con las manos. Obligó a su cuerpo a relajarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera ridículo. No tenía nada que Snape no hubiera visto anoche. 

Algo cruzó el rostro de Snape antes de que se cerrara, sus facciones volviéndose duras y distantes. "¿Cuánto quieres?" 

"¿Qué?" 

"¿Cuánto quieres por lo de anoche?" 

Harry chupó una sombría respiración. "¿Cuánto quiero?", Repitió. 

Snape se acercó a la mesa y tomó su teléfono celular. "Sí. Dime tu precio." 

Harry miró a su espalda ancha. "Precio." 

"Sí, el precio", dijo Snape, un borde de irritación arrastrándose en su voz. "¿Qué es tan difícil de comprender?" 

Su estómago apretándose, Harry recogió sus boxers tirados y se los puso, ignorando las molestias en el culo. Él quería una ducha se sentía sucio, pero no quería permanecer desnudo y vulnerable. 

"Cinco mil", dijo. Eso tenía que hacer a Snape enojarse, ¿verdad? 

Una pausa. 

"Bien." 

Aparentemente no. 

Harry se habría reído, excepto por el nudo en el estómago, convirtiéndose en un nudo apretado en su garganta y haciéndole sentir vagamente enfermo. 

Sin decir una palabra, se dirigió al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta muy despacio. 

Recostándose contra ella, Harry cerró los ojos. 

La puerta estaba fría contra su piel. 

* * * 

Una larga ducha caliente aclaró su cabeza. 

Para el momento en que Harry salió del baño, él sabía qué hacer, pero Snape había desaparecido. Harry estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando notó el celular de Snape sobre el escritorio. Suspirando, Harry fue a ver a las gemelas, pero aún estaban dormidas, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Snape. Cuanto más pronto se pusiera a ello, mejor. 

Después de unos quince minutos vagabundeando, Harry finalmente admitió que ya no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba. Esta ala de la mansión era completamente desconocida para él, y él no pudo encontrar ningún sirviente que le dijera dónde estaba Snape. 

La mansión estaba casi inquietantemente tranquila. El lugar era lujoso, pero se sentía como un museo, no como la casa de alguien. Harry se preguntó cómo habría sido crecer allí, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. 

Entrando en otra habitación, Harry se quedó inmóvil al ver a Tobias Snape sentado detrás de un enorme escritorio. 

"Lo siento", dijo Harry, dando un paso atrás. "No era mi intención-" 

"Como cuestión de hecho, yo quería hablar con usted, señor Potter." 

"¿Yo?" Harry lo miró con recelo, pero dio un paso de regreso a la habitación y cerró la puerta. 

Las espesas cejas grises de Tobias se juntaron. "Ciertamente. Tome asiento." 

Harry se sentó en la silla frente al viejo y esperó. 

El silencio se extendió a medida que se miraron. 

Nuevamente, Harry se sorprendió por lo mucho que Tobias Snape y su hijo se parecían entre ellos. Al parecer, los hombres de esta familia envejecían muy bien. Así es como Snape se vería en treinta o cuarenta años. No es que Harry lo vería. 

"Sr. Potter, "dijo Tobias Snape finalmente, cuando Harry se negó a bajar la mirada. "¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado en esta relación antinatural con mi hijo?" 

Harry tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que Tobias Snape estaba muy enfermo. Él no debería estar discutiendo con un moribundo. "Menos de un mes, señor." 

"Eso hace que sea más fácil." Tobias Snape tomó una pluma y escribió algo en un pedazo de papel antes de deslizarlo por encima del escritorio hacia Harry. "Creo que esta sería una compensación justa por poner fin a su asociación con mi hijo". 

Harry miró el papel y luego se lo quedó mirándolo a él. "Wow, me siento halagado que me valore tan altamente", dijo y se levantó. "Gracias, pero no gracias." 

"Eres un tonto, muchacho", dijo el anciano con una mirada desdeñosa.  
"Él va a tirarte lejos unas cuantas semanas a lo sumo. Siempre lo hace". 

"¿Cómo sabe eso? No lo había visto en quince años".  
Tobias se burló. "Puede que no viva aquí más, pero eso no cambia nada. Lo sé todo sobre él. Cada juguete que tuvo y tiró. Por supuesto, hubo unos pocos persistentes, pero todo el mundo tiene un precio." 

Cuando registró el significado, Harry se sentía mal del estómago. "Usted está enfermo", susurró. "¿Él sabe que usted pagó para que sus amantes lo dejaran?" 

Tobias levantó una ceja. "Por supuesto que sí. Es mi hijo. Él no es tonto excepto por su insistencia tonta en que es homosexual". 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Harry se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. 

No había ninguna forma de razonar con este hombre. 

Cuando abrió la puerta, la voz de Tobias lo detuvo, "Nombre su precio, señor Potter. Todo tiene un precio". 

"Hay cosas que no lo hacen." Harry salió. 

Todo el mundo tiene un precio. 

Así que esto era lo que Tobias Snape había enseñado a su hijo. 

Harry no estaba seguro de quien se compadecía más en este momento: de Snape, su padre o de él mismo.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Finalmente encontró a Snape en la terraza media hora más tarde. 

"Me voy a casa", dijo Harty. 

La espalda de Snape se puso rígida. Se dio la vuelta, con un cigarrillo en la mano. 

Extraño. Hasta ayer, Harry había pensado que no fumaba en absoluto. 

Snape dio una larga calada, estudiándolo con una expresión indescifrable. "¿Por qué? Se supone que nos vamos mañana". 

"Hablé con tu padre." 

Por un momento, Snape se quedó inmóvil antes de que una sonrisa sardónica apareciera en su rostro. "¿Cuánto te ofreció?" 

"Mucho. Sólo un idiota se negaría". 

Snape se alejó. "Felicidades. El dinero más fácil que nunca has hecho". 

Harry miró a su espalda recta. "Bueno, nosotros ya hemos establecido que soy tonto, ¿no es así?" 

Una pausa. 

Snape soltó una carcajada. "Deberías haber tomado el dinero, Potter." 

"Él no me agrada." 

Snape se dio la vuelta de nuevo y apagó el cigarrillo con su zapato. "A nadie le agrada. No es una razón suficiente para no aceptar el dinero. Nosotros sabemos que no habría hecho ninguna diferencia". 

"Lo sabemos, pero él no lo hace." Harry ladeó la cabeza. "¿Estás realmente bien conmigo aceptando su dinero? Él piensa que soy tu novio". 

Los labios de Snape retorcidos. "Mi padre ha estado pagando a mis novios para que me dejen desde que tenía quince años. Tú no habrías sido el primero. El anciano es lo suficientemente terco como para pensar me casaré con una bonita niña si él pone fin a toda relación que trate de tener. Aunque estoy un poco sorprendido esta vez. Por lo general, se molesta sólo si el chico dura más de un mes - lo que no ocurre muy a menudo. 

Harry se le quedó mirando. "No puedes querer decir que todos ellos aceptaron su dinero." 

"No. No todos ellos. Pero la mayoría." 

Había una máscara blanda de indiferencia en el rostro de Snape, y Harry tuvo que cerrar las manos en puños y mirar hacia otro lado, tratando de evitar la tentación de tocarlo. 

"Dijiste que te recordaba a mí", dijo Snape. "Pero él lo lleva a un nivel completamente nuevo. Él no sabe cuándo parar". 

"Sí," Harry murmuró. "Es un imbécil de mente estrecha, ególatra prepotente, y que te ha jodido. Pero no te exime cuando actúas como un idiota. Y si sigues siendo tan insensible y te mantienes tratando a las personas como peones, te convertirás en él. ¿Quieres eso?" 

"Yo no te he traído para que me puedas psicoanalizar".  
"No, no me has traído para eso", dijo Harry, su voz tranquila. "Pero he terminado." 

La mirada de Snape afilada. "¿Qué?" 

"Estoy un poco harto de ser tratado como una puta barata por tu familia." 

"Yo no te llamaría barato", Snape dijo, con la voz cortada. 

Harry se rió en voz baja. "Bueno, tal vez me lo merezco. Necesitaba dinero y no fui lo suficientemente orgulloso para decir que no, pero estoy un poco harto de eso ahora. Eso es todo, Profesor." 

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero Snape cruzó la distancia entre ellos en unos pocos pasos y agarró su brazo. "No puedes irte. Tenemos un trato." 

Harry lo miró, haciendo caso omiso del agarre doloroso de Snape en su brazo. "Teníamos un trato. Lo estoy terminando ahora. Creo que más que me gané el dinero que me pagaste por este viaje. Puedes quedarte con el dinero del sexo de la noche pasada. Corre a cuenta de la casa." 

Intentó tirar su mano libre, pero el agarre de Snape sólo se tensó. 

"No puedes solo decidir irte." 

"¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué siquiera te importa?" Su sonrisa brillante. 

"¿No dijiste que te aburres de los hombres heterosexuales después que te los follas? Suerte para ti, entonces." 

Los labios de Snape apretados en una delgada línea. Su agarre se aflojó. 

Tirando su brazo libre, Harry se alejó. 

* * * 

Para el momento en que Harry se las arregló para vestir a las niñas y sacarlas de la casa, el coche de Snape estaba esperando por ellos. 

Harry miró por la ventana durante la mayor parte del viaje, fingiendo interés por el paisaje que pasaban. Las gemelas estaban haciendo toda la conversación. No miró a Snape, pero la tensión en el aire entre ellos era palpable, y la gran cantidad de ira y frustración era abrumadora. Harry siquiera estaba seguro del por qué. No era como si Snape fuera su ex o algo; no era como si hubieran estado saliendo; no había ninguna razón para que esto le afecte. Él había chupado la polla de su profesor por algunas semanas (seguro, no era algo de lo que estaba orgulloso), había sido arrastrado para molestar a Tobias Snape y fue pagado generosamente por ello. Finalmente se había cansado de prostituirse a sí mismo, y ahora tenía unos pocos meses para encontrar un mejor trabajo sin preocuparse por las facturas de todos los días. Así que todo estaba bien. Excelente. Fantástico, en realidad. 

Sin embargo, fue un gran alivio cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo frente a su edificio. 

Tomó a Harry unos pocos minutos sacar a las niñas fuera del auto. Snape ya tenía la maleta de Harry fuera. 

"Gracias, la tomo desde aquí", dijo Harry, sin mirarlo. 

"No seas tonto", dijo Snape, caminando hacia el edificio. "Tú no tienes tres manos." 

"Las chicas no necesitan que las cargue. Tienen edad suficiente para caminar". 

Snape no le hizo caso, por supuesto. Por supuesto. 

"Podemos caminar", confirmó Hermione. 

"Pero quiero ser cargada", dijo Luna. 

Harry se quedó mirando la espalda de Snape y recogió a las niñas. 

"Ni siquiera sabes dónde estás yendo." 

"Sé tú dirección. Soy capaz de averiguar dónde está tú apartamento". 

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry sólo podía seguirlo, aunque a regañadientes. 

Cuando llegaron a su departamento, Harry dudó. No quería que  
Snape lo viera. No era que estuviese avergonzado de él - bueno, quizás estaba avergonzado de él. 

Abrió la puerta y se apresuró en hacer pasar a las niñas al interior antes de cerrarlo y volverse hacia Snape. 

Snape dejó la maleta en el suelo, su expresión pétrea. 

"Yo...", dijo Harry, cambiando ligeramente en sus pies. "Nos vemos alrededor, supongo." 

Snape asintió secamente. Pero él no se movió.  
Harry se aclaró la garganta, enganchando los pulgares en los bolsillos en su cadera, meciéndose sobre los talones. "Gracias por cierto." 

"¿Por qué?" 

"Por ayudarme a averiguar no soy heterosexual." 

"¿Qué?", dijo Snape, casi sin inflexión. 

"Sí. En caso de que no pudieras notarlo, me gustó tener sexo con un hombre." Harry sonrió débilmente. "No lo esperaba, pero lo hice. Mucho. Así que... tengo más opciones ahora. Supongo que debo darte las gracias por ello". 

"Opciones", dijo Snape. 

"Síp." Harry frotó la parte posterior de su cuello. "Puedo salir con chicos también ahora." 

Algo cambió en la expresión de Snape, pero se había ido antes de que Harry pudiera averiguar lo que era. 

"Tú puedes", Snape acordó, empujando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. 

Maldita sea. ¿Por qué era tan raro, y torpe - y lo que sea en el infierno que era? 

Harry estaba seguro de que no estaba imaginando la tensión, la frustración en el aire, sin embargo, el rostro de Snape no reflejaba nada. 

Y eso enojaba a Harry. Él quería sacudirlo. Él quería escandalizarlo. 

Así que dijo: "Tú sabes, yo realmente no veo la hora de saber si el sexo con otros hombres será diferente. Todo es nuevo y muy emocionante". 

Snape miró hacia un lado por un momento antes de que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. "¿Estás tratando de ponerme celoso, Potter? Yo no me pongo celoso. Los celos son para los hombres inseguros con pequeñas pollas y baja autoestima. Y te tiene que importar para estar celoso. Yo no lo hago." 

Harry se molestó con las implicaciones. "¿Por qué iba yo a querer darte celos? A mí no me gustas. Tú familia es horrible, tú eres un culo, estás más allá de lo jodido, y eres un compromiso-fóbico. Y no te gustan los niños lo que es, obviamente, un gran problema para mí. Eres todo lo que no quiero".  
"Bien." Snape lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Sus miradas chocaron y una oleada de hambre sexual se estrelló contra Harry con una fuerza que le robó el aliento. 

Con dedos temblorosos, Harry encontró el pomo de la puerta detrás de él y tropezó dentro del departamento. 

Cerrando la puerta, Harry se apoyó en ella, respirando con dificultad. 

Mierda.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

"No lo entiendo", dijo Magnus, una semana después, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la mesa de la cafetería del campus. "¿Por qué está siendo tan pendejo contigo? Quiero decir, él siempre es un pendejo, pero últimamente ha sido un súper pendejo cuando se trata de ti". 

Harry reprimió un suspiro. Magnus tenía razón, por supuesto. Snape le había estado tratando como una mierda toda la semana. No es que eso fuese una completa sorpresa. 

"En serio, ¿mataste a su gato? ¿O - O dejaste un pollo ensangrentado en su puerta o algo?" Magnus negó con la cabeza. "Tiene que haber alguna explicación. Se está poniendo ridículo. La gente está comenzando a hablar". 

La taza de café de Harry se detuvo a medio camino a su boca. "¿A hablar?" 

"No importa." Magnus hizo una mueca, viéndose un poco incómodo. "Sólo algunos rumores estúpidos". 

"¿Qué rumores, Mags?" 

Magnus tomó un sorbo de su café. "Algunos piensan que es sospechoso que Snape no te diera una nota reprobatoria a mitad de período". 

Harry dejó de respirar. "¿Qué?" 

"Algunos dicen que lo has chantajeado para que te dé una calificación aprobatoria. Te dije que era estúpido". 

Harry se relajó, recostándose en su silla. "Sí. Estúpido."   
"En realidad, es un poco extraño, ¿no crees? Pensé que te haría fallar de seguro. Pero no lo hizo, y ahora él es un idiota total contigo. Todo esto es raro." Magnus le dirigió una mirada sondeándolo. "¿Estás seguro de que no estás ocultando algo de mí?" 

Harry sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Tomó un sorbo de su café y miró a su taza. "Puede ser." 

"Muy bien, suéltalo", dijo Magnus, fijando sus ojos en él. 

Harry comenzó trazando el borde de la taza con el dedo, siguiendo su forma. "Yo... ¿Recuerdas el consejo que me diste? ¿Sobre Snape?" 

Magnus se rió entre dientes. "¿T e refieres a coquetear?" 

"Snape no me dio una calificación aprobatoria porque él se apiadó de mí, Mags." 

Las cejas de Magnus fruncidas; luego su boca abierta. "De ninguna manera. ¿En realidad seguiste mi Consejo?" 

Harry hizo una mueca. "No exactamente." Él miró el sándwich en el plato y tiró del queso que salía por los bordes. "Hice más que coquetear."   
Un sonido metálico le hizo mirar hacia arriba. Magnus había dejado caer su tenedor y ahora estaba mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. "Estás bromeando." 

"Ojalá." 

Magnus miró a su alrededor y luego acercó su silla. "Entonces, ¿qué te hizo hacer?" 

"¿Qué crees? No un trabajo de mano de seguro". 

"Santa mierda. ¿Le hiciste una mamada?" 

Harry asintió secamente. 

Magnus dejó escapar una breve carcajada. "Wow, nunca pensé que realmente coquetearías con él, mucho menos... Entonces, ¿cómo fue?   
Quiero decir, ¿te dio asco?" Tomó un sorbo de café. 

Harry estaba tentado a decir que sí. Habría hecho todo más sencillo. Pero no podía obligarse a sí mismo a mentir. "No," dijo Harry. "Estuvo bien. Incluso la primera vez". 

Magnus se atragantó con el café y empezó a toser. 

"¿La primera vez?", Dijo cuándo la tos, finalmente cedió. "¿Quieres decir que lo hiciste más de una vez? ¿Todavía te obliga a hacerlo por una calificación?" 

Harry se preguntó si prostituirse a sí mismo por una nota era mejor que prostituirse a sí mismo por dinero. No estaba seguro. 

"Mira..." Harry se pasó una mano por los ojos. "Yo realmente no quiero hablar de ello. Sí, ha estado sucediendo por unas semanas, pero lo importante es que ya pasó. Yo terminé el acuerdo". 

"¿Pero tú?, tú sabes... ¿te lo follaste?" 

"Sí", dijo Harry, luchando por mantener su voz normal. "Yo me lo follé. Bueno, él me folló". 

Magnus sonrió, ojos dorados bailando con picardía. "¿Cómo estuvo él? ¿Estuvo bien?" 

Sonriendo torcido, Harry negó con la cabeza. "Vamos, ¿tenemos que hablar de ello?" 

"¡Por supuesto que tenemos que hablar de ello! ¡Tuviste sexo con Snape! ¡Snape!" 

"Callate," Harry dijo entre dientes, mirando a su alrededor. "No quiero hablar de ello. No hay nada que hablar. No No apestó, pero obviamente me alegro de que todo el asunto haya terminado." 

Sintió los ojos de Magnus en él, inusualmente serios e inquisidores. 

Harry se removió bajo su escrutinio. "¿Qué?" 

"Entonces, ¿por qué está tan enojado contigo si se ha acabado?", dijo Magnus, tamborileando con los dedos sobre la mesa. 

Harry tenía una idea del por qué, pero no era algo sobre lo que quisiera pensar. "Ni idea." 

Magnus le dio una mirada escéptica, pero no insistió más y miró su taza. Él se quedó en silencio, con una expresión distante, pensativa en su rostro. 

Harry miró a su amigo. Pensando en ello, Magnus había estado un poco distraído todo el día. "¿Ocurre algo malo?" 

Magnus miró hacia arriba. "En realidad no. Sólo... ¿tú conoces a Lidia?" 

"¿Lidia?" 

"¿La niña en la clase de Snape? ¿Muy bonita, con curvas, pelo Rubio?" 

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Es una gran clase. No puedo decir que la recuerde. Entonces, ¿qué pasa con ella?" 

"Ella me invitó a un trío." 

Harry enarcó las cejas. "¿Y cuál es el problema? No es como si nunca has tenido un trío antes." Había muy poco que Magnus no había hecho, en realidad. Su amigo tenía tantas ofertas lascivas a veces que parecía una tontería. El hombre ni siquiera tenía que intentarlo. Si Magnus no fuera tan condenadamente agradable, todos los chicos le odiarían. 

"El problema es su novio", dijo Magnus.

"¿Qué hay de él? ¿Lo conoces?" 

Magnus vaciló. "No exactamente. Pero yo le he visto por ahí. Él siempre la recoge después de la escuela". 

Harry soltó una carcajada, finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que su amigo estaba hablando. "¿El tipo heterosexual del que has estado enamorado por años?" 

"Vamos, no estoy enamorado de él", dijo Magnus con una sonrisa torcida. "Yo ni siquiera se su nombre". 

Harry le lanzó una mirada que decía, por favor. "Síp, tú no estás enamorado de él. Sólo los miras fijamente y babeas cada vez que lo ves". 

"Yo no lo hago." 

"Tú lo haces." 

Magnus se echó a reír. "Bien. Puede ser. Sólo uno pequeñito. Pero vamos, ¿quién no? Todas las chicas lo miran y babean cada vez que viene. El tipo es ridículamente apuesto". 

"Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?", dijo Harry. "¿No deberías estar feliz de poder llegar a tener sexo con él?" 

Magnus lo miró como si fuera un idiota. "Él es hétero. No va a ser ese tipo de trio. Simplemente compartiremos a su novia; eso es todo. Tal vez me equivoque, pero tengo la sensación de que el trío es enteramente idea de Lidia ella siempre coquetea conmigo, y yo no creo que él ni siquiera sepa que yo existo. Yo no creo que el chico esté muy feliz de que ella me invitara a unirme a ellos. No lo sé... Me da la impresión de que él es del tipo posesivo". 

"Un pequeño enamoramiento, sip," Harry bromeó. "Muy pequeñito." 

Los oídos de Magnus se pusieron rojos. "Oh, ahórratelo. De todos modos, ese es el problema: No estoy seguro de que este trío sea una buena idea. El tipo probablemente odiará mis pelotas por tocar a su chica". 

"Entonces dile a ella que no puedes hacerlo." 

"Ya le dije que lo haría." Magnus le dio una mirada tímida. "No pude resistir la oportunidad de verlo desnudo". 

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No tienes remedio, hombre." 

Magnus sonrió. "Al menos yo no estoy tirándome al Profesor Pendejo. Vamos, ¡dime que tiene una pequeña polla! ¡Alegraría mi día!" 

Harry puso los ojos, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Él no tiene un pene pequeñito. Y yo no me lo estoy follando más. Terminamos." 

Levantó su taza y se la llevó a los labios, evitando los ojos de Magnus. Pensó en la forma en que Snape le había mirado en la clase: enojado y tan jodidamente intenso que le hizo ponerse duro al instante. Pensó en cómo había pasado la mitad de la clase fantaseando con caer de rodillas ante Snape y chupar su polla, allí mismo, delante de todos los demás estudiantes. Pensó en sus otras fantasías: cómo quería subir al regazo de Snape, hacerlo callar con besos y luego conseguir la polla de Snape dentro de él. 

"¿Estás bien?", dijo Magnus. "Te ves sonrojado." 

Harry forzó una sonrisa. "Sí. Estoy bien." 

Estupendo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

El primo de Harry, Sherlock, vivía en una parte menos que segura de la ciudad. Fue en parte la razón por la que Harry no lo vio tanto. La otra razón era que su primo había estado extraño como el infierno después de haber sido liberado de la cárcel hace seis meses: parecía deprimido y distante, como si no estuviera realmente allí. Al principio Harry lo atribuyó a la muerte de su tía - ella había muerto, mientras Sherlock todavía estaba en la prisión - pero no parecía ser el caso. En lugar de mejorar, su primo sólo parecía más deprimido al pasar el tiempo. Harry se preocupaba por él, por supuesto, pero la verdad sea dicha, tenía problemas más acuciantes en que pensar a su alrededor y no tenía tiempo para visitar a su primo. 

Pero dado que había tenido que dejar a las niñas en casa de la señora Weasley antes de su turno nocturno, Harry decidió hacer un pequeño desvío y averiguar cómo Sherlock lo estaba haciendo. 

Su primo le saludó con una sonrisa. "Hola, vamos pasa," le dijo abriendo más la puerta. 

Tomó a Harry un momento para recuperarse de su sorpresa. "Te ves bien", dijo palmeándole el hombro y entrando en el departamento. Sherlock se veía genial de hecho; él siempre había sido el más apuesto de los dos. Podrían compartir el cabello oscuro y ligeramente ondulado y los ojos verdes de sus mamás, pero era donde terminaban las similitudes. Los rasgos de su primo eran mucho más delicados - infiernos, francamente exquisito. Si Magnus hubiera visto a Sherlock, nunca llamaría a Harry princesa de nuevo. 

En realidad hizo a Harry preguntarse, y no por primera vez, si algo... le habían hecho a su primo en la cárcel. Si los rumores sobre lo que pasaba en la prisión eran ciertos, con una cara como esa... Harry se estremeció. 

"¿Cómo están las chicas?", preguntó Sherlock, alejándolo de sus pensamientos. 

"Bien. Tengo el turno nocturno esta noche, así que acabo de dejarlas en lo de su niñera." 

Sherlock se sentó en el sofá, con las piernas cruzadas, y palmeó el lugar junto a él. 

Sacándose la chaqueta, Harry tomó asiento. "Realmente no puedo quedarme," dijo mirando su reloj. "O voy a llegar tarde al trabajo. Sólo quería chequearte y ver cómo lo estabas haciendo" 

La puerta se abrió y un hombre entró en el departamento. 

Al ver a Harry, se detuvo y se quedó mirando. 

Harry le devolvió la mirada fija. El hombre era alto y muy guapo claramente con aires militares. 

"¿Quién es este?", preguntó el hombre. 

"Es mi primo, Harry", dijo Sherlock, más bien a la defensiva. "Harry, él es John." 

Harry esperó una explicación, pero no hubo ninguna. 

Pero cuando John se acercó, inclinó la cabeza de Sherlock y le dio un beso, las explicaciones ya no eran necesarias. 

El beso siguió y siguió, y Harry sólo podía mirar. Había estado bastante seguro de que Sherlock era completamente heterosexual. 

Bueno, al parecer, no. 

Su primo de hecho gimió, y Harry miró hacia otro lado, más allá de incómodo. Se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta. "Um, será mejor que me vaya." Él se rió entre dientes. "Tú claramente estas muy bien." 

Detrás de él, los besos se detuvieron. 

"Mira", dijo Sherlock, sonando avergonzado. "Yo -" 

"Tú no tienes que explicar nada", dijo Harry rápidamente y encaró hacia la puerta. "Me voy." 

"Espera", dijo Sherlock. "Ya está oscuro. No es seguro caminar solo por aquí. John te llevará a tu casa." 

"¿Lo haré?" John murmuró. 

"No, en realidad no es necesario-" 

"Él lo hará", dijo Sherlock. 

"Supongo que lo haré", dijo John. Dio a Sherlock un breve y duro beso. 

"Tú mejor estarás desnudo y listo cuando yo regrese, Ojos Verdes". 

Sonrojándose, Sherlock empujó a John hacia la puerta. "Voy a ir la próxima semana", dijo a Harry. "Yo no he visto a las niñas en décadas". 

Harry asintió y se deslizó en su chaqueta. 

John pasó junto a él. "Vámonos. ¿Cuál era tu nombre otra vez?" 

"Harry", dijo, inseguro de cómo hablar con el tipo. 

"¿Dónde vives?" 

Harry le dijo, y John le llevó a una muy antigua, oxidada Ford Pinto. Harry lo miró con recelo. "¿Estás seguro de que esta cosa es segura?" 

"No", dijo el tipo, alcanzando el asiento del conductor. 

"Eso no es... no es muy tranquilizador." 

"¿Quieres que te mienta?", dijo John con un toque de impaciencia, claramente con ganas de acabar de una vez y volver a su primo. 

Harry subió al coche y se fueron. 

"No hay cinturón de seguridad," Harry murmuró. "¿Por qué no me sorprende?" 

John no se dignó contestar. 

"Entonces," dijo Harry después de un rato. "¿Tú eres el novio de mi primo o algo así?" 

"O algo así", dijo John. 

"Pensé que era heterosexual." 

John se rió, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso. 

"Pero me alegro de que tenga a alguien, sabes," dijo Harry. "Yo estaba preocupado por él. Él estaba deprimido después de que salió de la cárcel". 

"¿En serio?" John murmuró. 

"Sí. Espero estar equivocado, pero creo que... Creo que alguien le hizo algo a él en la cárcel." 

"Tú no estás equivocado: yo lo hice." 

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró sin decir una palabra. Digirió la información por unos pocos momentos. "Tú eres un exconvicto?" 

"Síp." 

Excelente. Se encontraba en un oxidado Ford Pinto, sin cinturón de seguridad, y con un ex convicto al volante. 

"¿Por qué estabas en prisión?" 

"Maté a ocho personas en un centro comercial." 

Harry soltó una carcajada. "En realidad no esperas que crea eso, ¿verdad?" 

"Tú primo lo hizo, por un largo tiempo." 

Harry sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sherlock era un poco ingenuo. A pesar de que era más joven que su primo, Harry a menudo sentía que él era el mayor. "Entonces, ¿qué hiciste realmente?" 

"Homicidio involuntario. Me emborraché, me metí en una pelea de bar, alguien murió". 

Un escalofrío de inquietud recorrió la espalda de Harry. No podía imaginar lo que este hombre y Sherlock tenían en común, pero su primo estaba claramente feliz. Eso era lo importante, ¿no? 

Harry estuvo tranquilo por el resto del viaje. 

"Gracias", dijo cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo frente a su edificio. Para su sorpresa, John salió también. Harry se rió entre dientes. "Nadie me va a atacar aquí. Tú no tienes que-" 

"Sherlock me dijo que te dejara en tu casa. Te dejaré en tu casa." John frunció el ceño, mirando por encima del hombro de Harry. "Alguien nos está mirando. ¿Conoces a ese tipo?" 

Harry se dio la vuelta y se congeló. Snape salió de su Mercedes y se dirigió hacia ellos. 

"Sí, lo conozco", dijo Harry. 

"Se ve enojado," John murmuró. 

Harry soltó una carcajada. "Él prácticamente siempre se ve enojado." Él se encogió - eso salió casi cariñoso - y John le lanzó una aguda mirada evaluadora. 

Snape se detuvo. 

"Hey", dijo Harry. 

Snape le dio la mirada que le había estado dando toda la semana, antes de barrer lentamente su vista sobre John con una mirada de desdén  
que haría cualquier persona sentirse de dos pies de altura. "¿Quién es esta persona?" 

John entrecerró los ojos, claramente con aversión a la forma altiva y el tono condescendiente de Snape. 

"John Watson," dijo con una sonrisa agradable, dando un paso más cerca de Harry y poniendo una mano en su hombro. "Estaba solo dando un paseo a Harry." Harry inhaló bruscamente al tono sucio en su voz. 

Snape claramente no se lo perdió, tampoco. Sus hombros se tensaron y su mirada recorrió a Harry, como si buscara pruebas, antes de pasar al coche de John. Una sonrisa burlona curvó sus labios. "Espero que el viaje fuera cómodo." 

Los ojos de John parpadearon hacia el Mercedes de Snape. "Yo no necesito un coche llamativo para eso." 

"Bien hecho, chicos, eso no fue pasivo-agresivo en absoluto", dijo Harry, poniendo los ojos. Él miró a John. "No lo tomes como algo personal - él es desagradable con todos. Y tú" - Harry miró a Snape - "Baja un poco el tono. Él es un exconvicto, no un alumno." 

"¿Él es un criminal?" En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Harry fue jalado lejos de John y empujado detrás de la espalda de Snape. 

Harry gritó. "¡Oye! ¿Estás fuera de ti?" 

"Metete en tu coche y conduce a otra parte", dijo Snape a John, su voz muy, muy suave. "Ahora. Vuelve cerca de él de nuevo y me aseguraré de que estés de vuelta en tu celda enseguida". 

John se puso rígido, apretando los puños. "¿Me estás amenazando?" 

"Whoa, ¡cálmense de una puta vez, los dos!" Harry se interpuso entre los dos hombres, poniendo una mano en el pecho de Snape. Él los miró. Idiotas arrogantes, ambos. "Tú." Él miró a John. "Gracias por el aventón, pero por favor, vuelve a casa y fóllate a mi primo. Nadie te está amenazando es sólo la personalidad encantadora de Snape. Ve." 

John asintió con rigidez, se subió a su auto y arrancó. 

Cuando el coche desapareció de la vista, Harry volvió hacia Snape. "Y tú. ¿Qué paso con eso de que los celos son para los hombres con pequeños penes y baja autoestima?" 

"Nada", dijo Snape con irritación. "¿Eres estúpido? ¿Sabes lo que criminales como él hacen a chicos lindos como tú en la prisión? Los hombres como él no están acostumbrados a preguntar". 

Harry se rió entre dientes. "¿Te preocupas por mí? Estoy conmovido. Se cuidadoso, o voy a empezar a pensar que en realidad te importa una mierda". 

Snape lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no dijo nada. 

"¿Qué estás incluso haciendo aquí?", Preguntó Harry. Tardíamente, se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba todavía en el pecho de Snape y estaba acariciándolo. Rápidamente, la quitó y la metió en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Echó un vistazo al coche de Snape. "Espera, ¿estabas esperando por mí?" 

"Sí." 

"¿Por qué? Podrías haber llamado si querías hablar. Tienes mi número." 

"No lo hago. Lo borré." 

Las cejas de Harry volaron. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te molestaba?" 

Un músculo se contrajo en la frente de Snape. "Porque yo no tenía necesidad de él." 

"¿Entonces por qué estás aquí?" 

Los labios de Snape apretados, con los ojos clavados en Harry. 

"Estoy aquí para advertirte." 

"¿Advertirme?" 

"Sí, para advertirte. Tú rendimiento en mi clase sigue siendo terrible-" 

"¡Porque tú has estado siendo absolutamente brutal!" 

"- así que no esperes que te pase sólo por tu cara bonita, y labios, y ojos, y -" Snape se interrumpió y miró a Harry, como si fuera culpa suya que acabara de decir lo que dijo. "Mi punto es que tú no conseguirás un tratamiento especial, Potter". 

Harry se inclinó hacia sus labios y susurró con dureza: "¿Y viniste todo el camino hasta aquí sólo para decirme eso? Yo creo que es una -mierda". 

Sus respiraciones revueltas, ambas rápidas y tensas, el único sonido en los oídos de Harry. 

Cristo, Harry no podía soportarlo más. Estaba temblando, dolorido- 

Cuando Snape chocó sus labios juntos, lo primero que Harry sintió fue alivio. Dios, por fin. Y entonces todo lo demás se desvaneció; había grandes manos en su nuca, un cuerpo firme contra el suyo, y labios, calientes y ardientes - tan bueno - y Harry estaba gimiendo, tratando de besarle más duro, llevarlo más profundo. 

No tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando su celular sonó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. 

Con un suspiro de frustración, Harry arrancó sus labios a distancia y contestó. 

"¿Sí?", Logró decir, con los dedos apretados en el suéter de Snape mientras el hombre besó su rostro y su cuello. Dios, sus labios parecían quemar la piel de Harry. 

"¿Dónde diablos estás?" Bill, el gerente del restaurante. Mierda. "¡Ya casi es tarde para tu turno!" 

"Lo siento, dame quince minutos -" 

"¡Cinco!" Bill colgó. 

Harry empujó a Snape a distancia. 

"Tengo que irme. Llego tarde al trabajo." 

Se alejó rápidamente, con las piernas aún débiles y su cuerpo dolorido de deseo. "Idiota", murmuró. Tendría que haberle dicho a John que lo llevara directamente a trabajar. Diablos, él no debería haber ido a la casa de Sherlock en absoluto después de dejar caer a las gemelas en lo de la señora Weasley. Y definitivamente no debería haber desperdiciado minutos chupando la lengua de Snape. 

Los neumáticos chirriaron y un Mercedes conocido se detuvo junto a él. La puerta del coche se abrió de golpe. 

"Entra," dijo Snape. "Te voy a dar un aventón." 

Harry vaciló, pero qué demonios. Realmente se hacía tarde. Terquedad insustancial sería estúpida. 

Él entró y dijo a Snape la dirección del restaurante. A veces él era asignado al restaurante en el otro extremo de la ciudad, pero por suerte para Harry, esta noche era el que quedaba cerca de su casa. 

Ninguno de los dos habló durante el corto trayecto en coche. Harry se recostó en el asiento y cerró sus ojos mientras luchaba por controlarse. 

Afortunadamente, sólo se tarda unos cinco minutos en llegar al restaurante. 

"Gracias", Harry murmuró, sin mirar al otro hombre, y abrió la puerta. 

Snape le cogió del brazo. 

Harry dio un suspiro tembloroso antes de voltear hacia Snape. 

Los ojos oscuros lo miraron con gravedad. 

"Está bien", dijo Harry. "Pero esta es la última vez, ¿entendido?" 

Se inclinó hacia Snape, enterró sus dedos en su pelo y le dio un beso profundo, húmedo. Snape aceptó el beso pasivamente, pero Harry podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar con la tensión, e hizo a Harry ponerse dolorosamente duro. 

El teléfono sonó de nuevo. 

Suspirando, Harry se apartó y le susurró: "Esto es estúpido. Los dos lo sabemos." Se limpió los labios. "Vamos a fingir que esto nunca sucedió, ¿de acuerdo?" 

Snape no dijo nada solo miró a Harry con ojos oscuros y hambrientos. 

Y Dios, Harry quería besarlo de nuevo. Mal. 

Maldiciendo entre dientes, él prácticamente saltó del coche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Harry estaba caminando a su última clase del día cuando vio a Snape caminar hacia el lado contrario. 

Sus pasos vacilaron por un momento antes de que él desviara la mirada y continuara caminando, determinado a ignóralo. 

Excepto que Snape no se lo permitió. 

Él agarró el brazo de Harry mientras se estaban pasando uno al otro. "Una palabra, señor Potter." 

Harry se humedeció los labios, su corazón acelerado. Miró directamente frente a él. "No creo que tengamos nada de qué hablar, Profesor". 

El agarre de su mano se apretó. "Una palabra." 

Harry miró a su alrededor. "Déjame ir. Estás llamando la atención". 

Snape quitó la mano y espetó: "Sígueme". 

"Tengo una clase en unos pocos minutos." 

"Te voy a escribir una nota," Snape dijo por encima del hombro antes de alejarse. 

"Eso es abuso de poder", Harry se quejó, pero lo siguió. 

Snape lo guió hasta un salón de clases al final del pasillo. Estaba vacío. 

Harry cerró la puerta. "Mira, esto es-" 

Snape lo estrelló contra la pared y aplastó sus labios juntos. 

Maldita sea, no esto otra vez. Pero él ya estaba devolviendo el beso y jadeando en la boca de Snape. 

El beso fue desordenado y necesitado, Snape presionando contra él como si estuviera tratando de empotrarlo en la pared. 

Harry se quejó cuando el beso terminó tan repentinamente como había empezado. 

Snape enterró su cara contra el lado de la garganta de Harry, aspirando profundamente, su cuerpo tenso como infierno. "Quiero follarte." Snape chupó con fuerza a un lado de su cuello, sus manos amasando el culo de Harry y empujando sus pollas juntas. "Necesito follarte de nuevo." 

Harry cerró los ojos, tratando de pensar, tratando de recordar cómo respirar porque no parecía como si estuviera recibiendo ningún oxígeno en su cerebro y toda su sangre parecía haber sido drenada hacia su polla y su cabeza estaba felizmente vacía. No podía, ni por su propia vida, recordar por qué era una tan mala idea- 

"¿Por qué Harry estaría aquí -Oh." 

Harry se congeló. Snape se quedó muy quieto, con los labios todavía en el cuello de Harry. 

Luego ambos volvieron las cabezas. 

Magnus estaba en la entreabierta puerta, con la boca abierta. 

"Él no está aquí", dijo en voz alta, dio un paso atrás y cerró la puerta. 

Con su rostro caliente, Harry suspiró. "Yo debería irme." 

Pero él no se movió. 

Snape apoyó su frente contra la pared al lado de la cabeza de Harry. Sus manos estaban todavía agarrando las caderas de Harry, sus pulgares sobre la piel desnuda del bajo estómago de Harry. "Esto es todo tu culpa," él dijo, su voz lacónica. 

Harry resopló, hundió la mano en el pelo de Snape y tiró. "¿Cómo es esto culpa mía?" 

"No deberías haber decidido terminar temprano", dijo Snape irritado, colocando codiciosos, besos húmedos en el cuello de Harry. "Si no hubieras hecho eso, te habría jodido unas cuantas veces más hasta que se tornara lo suficientemente aburrido". 

"Encantador", dijo Harry secamente - o más bien, lo intentó, pero su voz salió un poco entrecortada. 

Snape levantó la cabeza de su cuello. Sus pupilas estaban completamente dilatadas mientras su mirada alternaba entre los ojos y la boca de Harry. "Voy a ir a tu casa esta noche y vamos follar." Eso no fue una pregunta. 

Harry se humedeció los labios. "¿Ya te olvidaste de las gemelas?" 

Respuesta equivocada. Debería haberse negado rotundamente. 

Snape se quedó mirando sus labios, sus pulgares acariciando el vientre desnudo de Harry. "¿No se supone que los niños deben irse a dormir temprano?" 

"Yo- No puedo dejarlas solas. ¿Qué pasa si se despiertan?" 

"Seremos silenciosos." 

Harry no estaba seguro de poder ser silencioso. No cuando él ya tenía que tragarse sus gemidos sólo por tener las manos de Snape sobre su estómago. 

"Pero-" 

"Voy a ir esta noche", dijo Snape firmeza. "Y vamos a follar." 

Comenzó a inclinarse para besar a Harry otra vez, pero se detuvo, miró hacia otro lado y salió de la habitación. 

Harry golpeó su cabeza contra el muro y tuvo que esperar un tiempo hasta que su excitación se desvaneció y él pudo pensar - y moverse - de nuevo. 

"Es usted muy amable de dignarnos con su presencia, señor Potter," la profesora Travis dijo cuando entró en el salón de clases. "Sólo veinte minutos tarde." 

"Lo siento, profesora," dijo Harry, tratando de no retorcerse bajo su aguda mirada. A la Profesora Travis nunca le había agradado particularmente, pero en su clase era en realidad uno de los mejores, por lo que por lo general no tenía razón para criticarlo. Hasta ahora. 

"¿Tiene usted alguna explicación, Potter?" 

Harry se frotó la parte de atrás de su cuello. "De hecho, sí. El Profesor Snape tenía una tarea urgente para mí. Él me dijo que le pidiera disculpas a usted en su nombre. Él es la razón por la que llego tarde". 

Las cejas de la mujer se elevaron. "¿El profesor Snape?" 

"Sí," dijo Harry, tratando duro de no reírse. No podía imaginar a Snape disculpándose por nada, y mucho menos con esta mujer. "Lo siento mucho por mi tardanza, pero si usted tiene un problema con ello, usted debería dirigirlo hacia el profesor Snape". 

Como el infierno que lo haría. 

La Profesora Travis todavía parecía desconcertada, pero asintió con la cabeza. "Muy bien. Siéntese, Potter." 

Harry se dirigió a su asiento habitual junto a Magnus. 

"Una tarea urgente, ¿eh?" Magnus murmuró tan pronto como 

Harry tomó su asiento. "¿Cómo chuparle la polla?" 

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba. "Vamos-" 

"Mira," dijo Magnus silenciosamente, con sus ojos dorados mirándolo intensamente. "No estoy juzgando. Pero tú no deberías haber mentido. Se terminó, mi culo." 

Harry hizo una mueca. "Realmente pensé que todo había terminado, lo juro. Y lo está, pero…

"¿Pero?" 

Suspirando, Harry murmuró: "Soy un poco realmente malo en pensar con mi cabeza cuando pone su lengua en mi boca". 

Magnus lo miró fijamente durante un rato antes de sacudir la cabeza lentamente. "Esto es tan raro, hombre. Quiero decir, este no es ni siquiera un tipo cualquiera del que estamos hablando. Es Snape. ¡Snape!" 

"Lo sé. Sé que es raro y estúpido, y totalmente loco y sin sentido. Él es todo lo que yo no quiero, pero al mismo tiempo... Mierda, está jodiendo mi mente". 

"Pero todavía lo quieres." 

"Sí", dijo Harry. 

"Así que, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto?" 

"Él cree que si cogemos un par de veces más, estamos obligados a que se vuelva aburrido." 

Harry se reclinó en su silla, pasándose una mano por la cara. "Será mejor que esté en lo correcto." 

Será lo mejor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Las niñas se quedaron dormidas a las nueve de la noche, justo después de que Harry volviera del trabajo. 

Después de eso, Harry pasó una hora tratando de hacer que el aspecto lamentable del departamento se viera semi-presentable. Al final, se dio por vencido considerándolo como una causa perdida y se dio una ducha rápida. Poniéndose unos viejos shorts azules, Harry se estaba secando a sí mismo cuando alguien llamó despacio en la puerta. 

Descalzo, Harry fue en puntillas hasta la puerta y la abrió. 

La mirada fuerte de Snape inmediatamente en su pecho desnudo, sus pezones, su ombligo, antes de quedarse en los shorts que caían bajo en sus caderas. 

Harry se aclaró la garganta silenciosamente y Snape miró su cara. 

En la penumbra de la habitación era difícil de leer su expresión. 

Harry apretó un dedo en sus labios y señaló a la cama de las chicas. 

Snape asintió secamente. 

Harry le tomó la mano, tiró de él dentro, y cerró la puerta. Luego guió a Snape hacia su habitación. 

Era la única habitación en el departamento. Cuando recién se habían mudado, Harry tenía la intención de convertirla en el cuarto de las niñas, pero era fría y húmeda, por lo que había terminado por tomarla él mismo. 

La habitación también era pequeña y carente de cualquier mueble, además de una cama y un escritorio angosto. Harry se habría sentido más avergonzado si Snape estuviera en realidad mirando a su alrededor, pero no parecía interesado en su entorno mientras él despacito cerró la puerta y miró a Harry a la tenue luz de la lámpara. 

Snape comenzó silenciosamente a desvestirse. 

El corazón de Harry latía más rápido y de hecho podía oír su propia respiración, desigual y temblorosa. Él se quedó quieto y observo, su piel pálida, su polla dura y pesada en sus calzoncillos. 

Por fin, Snape estaba desnudo. Luciendo completamente inconsciente de sí, él se acercó a la cama, se sentó y se dio unas palmaditas en la rodilla, la tensión saliendo de él en oleadas. Su erección permanecía larga y gruesa contra una mata de bello oscuro en su ingle.   
Harry apartó la mirada, se deslizó fuera de sus shorts y caminó hacia Snape. 

Dudó. 

Sus ojos algo caídos, Snape tomó su brazo y lo tironeó a su regazo. 

El resto era un borrón de calientes besos y toques, y tanta piel. Harry nunca se había sentido tan fuera del control por el deseo, incapaz de pensar, sin poder hacer otra cosa que sentir y desear. 

Cuando finalmente se dejó caer contra la polla de Snape, el profundo alivio fue abrumador. Él gimió. La plenitud, la intimidad era   
enloquecedora y aterradora por su intensidad. Snape gruñó, tirando de Harry más fuerte contra él, sus pechos rosándose entre ellos. 

Mirando dentro de los ojos oscuros, Harry se movió. Fue tan excitante ver los ojos de Snape entrecerrarse, la forma en que su cabeza se sostenía con su espalda arqueada. 

Harry abrió sus piernas un poco más, ajustando su postura mientras tomaba tan profunda y dulce, la longitud caliente de su maestro, que le quemaba de adentro hacia afuera. Miró hacia abajo en medio de sus cuerpos, fascinado por el movimiento de sus propias caderas mientras continuaban girando en su lugar. Vio las manos de Snape- grandes, y cálidas, y fuertes en sus caderas - dirigir el movimiento como él lo quería, guiando a Harry montándolo mientras la propia polla de Harry se quedó sin ser tocada entre ellos; estaba enrojecida y gruesa, la humedad reluciente y deslizándose por su eje. 

Los pulgares de Snape acariciaron sin pensar en sus huesos de la cadera, su lengua trazando una franja húmeda en su cuello mientras su polla extendía a Harry tan condenadamente bien. Tragándose sus gemidos, Harry empujó hacia abajo para aumentar la presión y tomarlo completamente. La sensación del estómago duro de Snape deslizándose contra la carne dolorida de su polla hizo a Harry gemir, y él se aferró de los hombros de Snape un poco más apretado mientras abandonaba las rotaciones con su pelvis y comenzaba a deslizarse hacia arriba y abajo en la polla de Snape, duro y rápido, con ganas de más, más profundo, más. 

Tampoco podía respirar bien y ambos necesitaban todo más duro y más rápido, y pronto Snape estaba golpeando sus caderas para   
encontrarse con Harry en cada embestida, y Harry jadeaba cada vez que   
Snape golpeaba su próstata, estrellas chisporroteando detrás de sus ojos. Snape gruñía, sus músculos trabajando mientras él levantaba a Harry y lo bajaba sobre su polla, y joder, su fuerza era tan excitante, y Harry lo quería, lo quería, lo quería. 

Snape se corrió primero, y Harry lo siguió poco después, sacudiéndose su camino a través del orgasmo y hundiendo sus dientes en el hombro de Snape para amortiguar sus gemidos. 

Harry solamente era vagamente consciente de Snape levantándolo y poniéndolo sobre su espalda: sus párpados crecientemente pesados, su cuerpo lánguido con el placer. 

Justo antes de que se quedara dormido, se dio cuenta de que no se habían dicho ni una palabra el uno al otro desde que Snape entró en el departamento.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Harry despertó lentamente, y lo primero que registró fue un cuerpo muy desnudo y muy caliente contra su espalda. Snape. 

Estaban haciendo cucharita. Snape le estaba haciendo cucharita. 

Diciéndose a sí mismo que no fuera tonto - la cama era muy estrecha, y simplemente no había mucho espacio - Harry abrió los ojos, parpadeando aturdido. 

Y se encontró mirando a dos pequeñas niñas observándolos con curiosidad. 

"Harry está despierto," susurró Luna, chupando su pulgar. "¿Puedo ser ruidosa ahora?" 

Hermione negó con la cabeza. "El Sr. Snape todavía está durmiendo". 

Un pequeño surco apareció entre las cejas de Luna. "Pero qué está haciendo el señor Snape en la cama de Harry?" 

"¡Está durmiendo, tonta!", dijo Hermione, olvidándose de susurrar. 

Harry sintió que el hombre detrás de él se movió un poco y apretó su agarre suelto alrededor de la cintura de Harry. Snape murmuró algo ininteligible, sus labios rozaron la oreja de Harry. 

Harry hizo una mueca y tiró de las sábanas más alto, asegurándose de que las niñas no podían ver nada que no deberían ver. 

Luna señaló a Snape. "Tú me dijiste que me callara, pero ves, ¡le despertaste!" Ella sonrió. "Buenos días, Sr. Snape!"

"Buenos días", dijo Snape con voz ronca justo dentro del oído de Harry. 

Piel de pollo cubría la piel de Harry. Él cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Contrólate. 

"Buen día," dijo al fin, volviendo la cabeza. 

Era raro ver el pelo de Snape tan desordenado, pero eso, junto con la barba oscura y toda la piel desnuda, hizo cosas extrañas en las entrañas de Harry. Los ojos oscuros de Snape vagaban sobre su rostro. 

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo actuar. No estaba seguro de donde se encontraban. 

"¿Por qué el Sr. Snape durmió en tu cama?", Preguntó Luna. "¿Él no tiene una cama?" 

Los labios de Snape retorcidos. "Algo así, enana", dijo, sin dejar de mirar a Harry. 

"No la llames enana." 

"No me importa", dijo Luna. "¡Soy bajita!" 

"A ella no le importa", dijo Snape. 

Resoplando, Harry buscó sus shorts y se los puso, haciendo una mueca con algo de malestar. 

"¿Duele?" Snape murmuró, sentándose también. 

Harry saltó de la cama y le lanzó una mirada con los ojos entornados. 

El rostro de Snape era sobre todo inescrutable, pero había un atisbo de algo en sus ojos... 

"Deja esa mirada de suficiencia", dijo Harry y echó un vistazo al reloj de la pared. "¿No tienes una clase que dar pronto?" 

"Sí", dijo Snape, levantándose de la cama. Se veía tan fuera de lugar en la pequeña habitación en mal estado de Harry, que no era siquiera es gracioso. 

Harry se volvió, agarró a las niñas y las sacó de la habitación. 

No seas ridículo, se dijo a sí mismo. Sólo fue sexo. Sí, sexo con otro hombre - sexo con su profesor - pero sólo sexo. No tenía motivos para sentirse nervioso. Eran adultos, se habían deseado el uno al otro y habían follado para rascarse la picazón. Sencillo. Nada complicado al respecto. No tenía por qué ser complicado. 

Harry seguía diciéndose a sí mismo eso mientras preparaba el desayuno para las niñas cuando el timbre sonó. 

Fue a abrir la puerta. 

"¡Buenos días!", dijo la señora Weasley, empujando más allá de él. 

"Buen día, chicas." 

"Buenos días, señora Weasley", las gemelas dijeron al unísono. "¿Han comido ya?" La señora Weasley preguntó a Harry. 

"No, yo estaba a punto de alimentarlas, pero se me está haciendo un poco tarde y realmente apreciaría si usted-" 

Ella lo despidió. "Por supuesto, ve a tomar una ducha. Lo haré-" 

Snape salió de la habitación de Harry, deslizándose en su chaqueta. Tenía el pelo aún mojado después de una ducha. 

La señora Weasley se lo quedó viendo. Luego su mirada se trasladó a Harry. 

Harry sentía el rubor subiendo por su rostro. Uno no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar lo que habían estado haciendo la noche anterior. 

Los labios de la señora Weasley se fruncieron en una línea. Sin decir una palabra, ella asintió con rigidez en la dirección de Snape, tomó a las niñas y las apresuró hacia la cocina. 

Harry parpadeó a su espalda. Hace apenas unas semanas, la señora Weasley le dijo que viviera un poco y se consiguiera una novia, pero al parecer esto era un problema para ella. Qué demonios. Su vida sexual no era su asunto. 

"Encuentra otra niñera para las niñas si no quieres que crezcan estrechas de mente". Snape se dirigió a la puerta. "Me tengo que ir. Necesito cambiarme antes del trabajo". 

Harry dudó antes de seguirlo hasta la puerta. ¿Era su imaginación o Snape realmente estaba evitando mirarlo? 

"Está bien", dijo Harry, forzando la indiferencia en su voz. "Nos vemos alrededor, supongo." 

Snape se quedó inmóvil antes de girar la cabeza hacia él. 

Un latido pasó. 

Snape extendió la mano, metió los dedos en la cintura de los pantalones cortos de Harry y lo acercó. 

Inclinó la cabeza y apretó la nariz contra el costado del cuello de Harry antes de chupar duro en su piel. Harry se quedó sin aliento por la mezcla de dolor y placer. 

En un parpadeo, Snape se había ido, y Harry se quedó mirando el espacio vacío que había ocupado un momento antes. 

¿Qué se supone que significaba eso? 

* * * 

"¿Y bien?", dijo Magnus cuando Harry se sentó junto a él un par de horas más tarde. 

Cayendo en su asiento, Harry se miró las manos en su estómago. 

"¿Qué?" 

"¿Has tú - Tú sabes?" La curiosidad era clara en la voz de su amigo. 

Harry asintió. "Sí," murmuró. "Me lo follé de nuevo." 

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tú pasas de él?" 

Harry dijo: "Claro." Y luego Snape entró en el salón de clases. 

Como siempre, el silencio fue instantáneo. 

Snape se acercó a su escritorio, vestido con un impecable traje de tres piezas oscuro que abrazaba su musculosa figura. Su fuerte mandíbula estaba limpiamente afeitada- 

"Síp, totalmente pasas de él," murmuró Magnus. 

Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. "Lo hago." 

"Claro que lo haces. Pero limpia esa baba de tu cara. En serio, me estás asustando. Es Snape. El tipo es un idiota total, el que no tiene sentido del humor, ni corazón - y él ni siquiera es guapo para compensar su personalidad". 

"Él es guapo," Harry murmuró. 

"Él no lo es. Muy bien, tiene un gran cuerpo y la confianza, pero su nariz es demasiado grande, y sus ojos son crueles." Magnus sonrió. "A menos que te vayan ese tipo de cosas, supongo." 

Harry puso los ojos y accidentalmente se encontró con la mirada de Snape. De repente, Harry pudo sentir el chupetón oculto tras su cuello alto, los moretones en sus muslos, el dolor en su culo. 

Snape miró hacia otro lado y se aclaró la garganta. 

* * *   
"Mira, ha venido a recoger a Lidia de nuevo," Magnus murmuró, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, mientras atravesaban el estacionamiento después de sus clases. "Ves, yo no soy el único que se le queda mirando." 

Harry siguió la mirada de Magnus. 

Efectivamente, había un hombre apoyado en un Lexus blanco, y sí, él estaba atrayendo bastante la atención. El tipo ni siquiera parecía consciente de todos los estudiantes que lo observaban, luciendo aburrido y mirando su reloj de vez en cuando. 

"Maldita sea, es tan hermoso", dijo Magnus. 

Harry miró al chico críticamente. Él realmente era bastante sorprendentemente hermoso: alto y de cabello oscuro, con características fuertes, clásicamente guapo, una firme boca sensual y ojos azul profundo capaces de detener el tránsito. Sí, Harry podía entender por qué Magnus se sentía tan atraído por él, a pesar de que el chico parecía todo lo contrario a Magnus: abotonado hasta el cuello, serio y adecuado. 

"No sé, hombre", dijo Harry. "Parece que él tuviera un palo metido en el culo." 

Magnus movió sus cejas. "Confía en mí, chicos como este suelen ser los mejores en la cama - pervertido e intenso." Suspiró. "Maldita sea, ¿por qué todos los chicos calientes son héteros? Es tan jodidamente injusto". 

Harry resopló y le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Al menos tú llegarás a verlo desnudo este fin de semana." 

Magnus hizo una mueca. "Como un niño mirando en el escaparate de una tienda de dulces." 

Harry abrió la boca, y luego la cerró cuando un conocido Mercedes negro se detuvo frente a ellos. La puerta se abrió. 

"Entra," dijo nape, sin siquiera echarle un vistazo. Él parecía estar haciendo algo muy desagradable. 

"No, gracias, voy a tomar el autobús", dijo Harry. 

"Entra," dijo Snape de nuevo. 

Harry miró a su alrededor. Ellos estaban atrayendo bastantes miradas curiosas. Mierda. 

Él dio a Magnus un encogimiento de hombros y se metió en el coche. 

Snape pisó el acelerador. 

"¿Estás loco? ¡Todo el mundo nos vio!" 

Snape estaba en silencio, conduciendo a una velocidad cegadora. 

"¡Así es como comienzan los rumores sucios!" 

Snape no dijo nada. 

"¡Deja de ignorarme de una jodida vez!" 

Snape golpeó el pie en el freno. 

Antes de que Harry lo supiera, los labios de Snape estaban en los suyos y su lengua estaba en su boca. 

Harry gimió y devolvió el beso, hundiendo las manos en el espeso cabello de Snape. Oh Dios, oh, Dios, Dios. 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando en un borrón. 

Todas las noches, Snape venía y se pasaban horas en la cama, teniendo sexo hasta que quedaban completamente agotados y se quedaban dormidos enredados entre sí. A veces corrían uno al otro en los pasillos o Harry iba a la oficina de Snape y se sentaba a horcajadas en su regazo y ellos - 

Era una locura. Era desquiciante. Harry no podía mantener sus manos fuera de él; era como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo en absoluto. Se sentía extrañado por su propio comportamiento insaciable; él nunca se había comportado así antes. Esta cosa fue de hecho empeorando. No importaba cuántas veces follaran, no importaba cuántos orgasmos tuvieran, constantemente quería más, más y más de Severus, pero no podía conseguir suficiente. 

Severus. 

Esa era otra cosa que molestaba a Harry. Últimamente se había atrapado a sí mismo pensando en Snape como Sverus con demasiada frecuencia para su gusto. Y para empeorar las cosas, Harry no estaba tan seguro de que fuera solo sexo lo que él quería. Le gustaba besar a Snape, demasiado. Pero la parte después del sexo era lo peor. Snape besaría su cara y cuello, suavemente y con pereza, y Harry se sentiría bien y cálido Al igual que él se estaba sintiendo en este momento mientras Snape acariciaba la parte posterior de su cuello. 

"Dios, ya sal," Harry gimió contra la almohada, su voz aún ronca después de la mamada que él le había dado a Snape más temprano. "Tengo el turno nocturno esta noche. Necesito estar en el trabajo en menos de dos horas, y toma años llegar allí." Hizo una mueca ante la idea. Odiaba los turnos de noche, odiaba cuando era enviado a trabajar en el restaurante al otro extremo de la ciudad, y odiaba dejar a las gemelas con la señora Weasley por la noche. 

Snape no se movió, su gran cuerpo todavía tumbado sobre la espalda de Harry. Él era demasiado pesado y estaba poniéndose difícil respirar, pero Harry encontró que no le importaba tanto. 

"Tengo que ponerme en marcha, también", dijo Snape contra su cuello, besándolo allí. "Tengo cientos de tareas que corregir". 

"¿Corregiste la mía ya?" 

"Sí." 

"¿Y?" El estómago de Harry se tensó mientras esperaba la respuesta de Snape. Había puesto tanto esfuerzo en ella. 

"Fue aceptable", dijo Snape. "C ."   
Harry exhaló. "Oh." 

Los labios de Snape se detuvieron contra su nuca. 

Luego rodó a Harry y se apoyó en los codos por encima de él. Sus ojos oscuros estudiando la cara de Harry. "¿Estás... molesto?" 

"No," dijo Harry ligeramente con una risa suave, evitando su mirada. "Yo solo... yo sólo quería hacerlo mejor. Para callar a las personas que difunden rumores acerca de nosotros". 

"Si tuvieras una mejor calificación, sólo lo empeoraría." 

"Puede ser. Pero - yo realmente quería hacerlo mejor." 

Snape le agarró la barbilla con los dedos y obligó a Harry a mirarlo. 

Tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro: irritación mezclada con algo más. "Lo hiciste mejor", dijo con voz ronca. "Yo esperaba algo peor." 

Harry resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Gracias. Supongo." 

Snape se le quedó mirando con la misma mirada vagamente irritada, antes de inclinarse y besarlo. 

Harry no estaba del todo seguro de cómo habían pasado de besarse a que Snape estuviera tratando de empujar su polla dentro de él, de nuevo. 

"Tienes que estar bromeándome", dijo Harry, con algo así como una medio risa/ medio gemido. "Estoy adolorido." 

"Una vez más", dijo Snape, logrando sonar resignado y desesperado al mismo tiempo. "Voy a ser suave." 

"Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez", dijo Harry, pero la verdad sea dicha, no le importaba en absoluto. Estaba dolorido, pero Dios, él lo deseaba. 

"Yo fui gentil", dijo Snape, sus caderas meciéndose suavemente en él. "Hasta que tú me rogaste que te jodiera más duro". 

"Yo no lo hice." 

Snape solo resopló. 

"Cállate", dijo Harry, tratando de mantener sus caderas quietas - tratando de esconder de Snape lo mucho que estaba disfrutando de la sensación de su polla profundamente en su interior. Se mordió el labio para tragarse sus gemidos. Era realmente vergonzoso: la polla de Snape ni siquiera estaba cepillando su próstata, pero él estaba amando la plenitud increíble y la intimidad embriagadora de tener a otra persona Severus dentro de él, sobre él, a su alrededor, el pesado cuerpo de Severus presionándolo hacia abajo contra el colchón, rodeándolo... 

"Tú no tienes que ir", dijo Snape en su oído, jadeando levemente mientras sus caderas se sacudieron en él. 

"¿Qué?" Harry consiguió decir. 

"Tú no necesitas trabajar allí." Snape dijo dentro de su oreja, jadeando ligeramente mientras sus caderas golpeaban contra él. "Yo pagaré-" 

"Ni siquiera comiences." 

"Tú aceptaste dinero antes", dijo Snape, golpeando en su próstata, una y otra vez. 

"No lo hagas." Harry apretó las sábanas en sus puños. Era demasiado. "Demasiado sensible." Intentó recordar lo que estaban hablando. "Tú sabes que era diferente antes." 

Las caderas de Snape se detuvieron, haciendo a Harry quejarse de frustración. 

"¿Cómo era tan diferente?", dijo Snape en una voz extraña. 

Harry parpadeó aturdido. Era la primera vez que incluso remotamente hablaban sobre esta cuestión entre ellos. "Te di las mamadas porque necesitaba dinero", dijo en voz baja. "Te follo porque lo quiero." 

"¿Lo?" 

"Porque te quiero a ti." 

Silencio. 

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba y se dijo a sí mismo que no fuera tonto. No era como si hubiera dicho algo que Snape no podría adivinar por sí mismo: era descaradamente obvio que se querían entre sí. Pero nunca lo habían dicho en realidad. 

"¿Qué?", Dijo, un poco a la defensiva. 

Haciendo un ruido bajo en su garganta, Snape lo besó de nuevo y, cambiando el ángulo, estableció un ritmo constante, inmensamente satisfactorio. 

"¿Bueno?", Preguntó Snape con voz ronca entre sus embestidas. 

"Sí." Harry no podía evitar que pequeños gemidos se escaparan de   
sus labios. "Tan bueno." 

Sus gemidos crecieron progresivamente más fuertes con cada embestida, sus bolas apretándose mientras se acercaba orgasmo. 

"Sí, así es", dijo Snape en su oído, besándolo. "Te quiero." Apretó húmedos besos calientes sobre todo el cuello de Harry, sus embestidas perdiendo su ritmo, pero sin perder nada de su poder. 

"Te quiero", dijo de nuevo, con un tono diferente, de alguna manera. 

Una oleada de placer golpeó fuerte a Harry, y él se vino con un gemido, temblando con todo su cuerpo. Dios. 

Sólo era vagamente consciente de Snape embistiendo en él por un rato, antes de que finalmente se corriera todavía encima de él. Entonces, para su decepción y alivio, Snape se retiró y salió de él. 

Abriendo los ojos, Harry volvió la cabeza. 

Snape yacía de espaldas, con los ojos bien abiertos. Su rostro estaba un poco sonrojado, el pecho agitado, pero él estaba lejos de estar relajado. Había una pequeña arruga en su rostro, sus labios apretados en una fina línea. 

Finalmente, Snape se levantó de la cama, se deshizo del condón, y comenzó a vestirse.   
Harry se sentó, mirando los hombros tensos de Snape. "¿Me puedes dar un aventón al trabajo?" 

Las manos de Snape se detuvieron en los botones de su camisa. Harry no estaba seguro de por qué lo había pedido. Sabía que la casa de Snape estaba en una parte completamente diferente de la ciudad. Simplemente no era práctico para él darle un aventón a Harry si tenía mucho trabajo esperándolo en casa - iba a perder horas si hacía eso. 

En serio, ¿por qué había preguntado? Era una tontería. 

Harry estiró sus músculos doloridos, trabajando las molestias en su cuello. 

"Sí", dijo Snape secamente, apartando la mirada de nuevo. "Vístete." 

Harry se bajó de la cama y se dirigió a él, temblando un poco; la habitación estaba fría. 

"Está bien si no quieres hacerlo", dijo, con incomodidad, abrochándole el resto de los botones a la camisa de Snape. 

Snape miró los dedos de Harry. Tenía una expresión sombría en el rostro. "Lo quiero."


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

El Profesor Bates era un idiota. Al menos eso fue lo que pensó Harry, cuando el hombre ignoró a Harry y siguió caminando. 

"No hay nada que discutir, Potter," dijo Bates bruscamente, caminando más rápido. "La asignación se debía entregar ayer. No voy a hacer una excepción por ti. Es tu propia culpa. ¡Tú eres irresponsable! La termodinámica es la rama más importante de la ciencia y tú no lo entiendes. Si fallas en mi clase, que parece ser cada vez más probable, será merecido". 

Harry hizo una mueca. Sí, era realmente su propia culpa. No debería haber pasado tanto tiempo estudiando para su tarea de Mecánica de Fluidos, tratando de impresionar a Snape. No lo había exactamente impresionado. 

"Pero-" 

"Deja de poner a prueba mi paciencia, Potter," Bates dijo bruscamente, sacudiendo la cabeza. "¿Qué está mal con los estudiantes en estos días?" Y Bates comenzó a despotricar sobre el sentido de amor propio, la falta de atención, y la falta de humildad de los estudiantes, viéndose más molesto a cada minuto, y Harry se dio cuenta de que no había manera de que Bates le diera más tiempo para completar la tarea. 

"Norman," llegó una voz familiar desde detrás de ellos. 

Harry se tensó y no miró en su dirección. Maldita sea. Snape era la última persona que quería que presenciara esto. 

"¿Hay algún problema?", dijo Snape. 

"¡Este muchacho es perezoso e irresponsable!", dijo Bates. "¡Él no hace sus deberes a tiempo y ahora me pide que le de unos días más! ¿Cómo va a ser ingeniero cuando él no puede siquiera arreglárselas para pasar los cursos básicos?" 

Harry quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Snape era el hombre más inteligente que él alguna vez había conocido. Probablemente pensó que Harry era tan tonto como una roca. No es que importara lo que él pensara. Excepto, que tipo que lo hacía. Importaba. Muchísimo. 

"Tenía la misma opinión que tú, Norman", dijo Snape, su voz indiferente. "Pero Potter ha mostrado cierta mejoría en las últimas semanas. 

Dale un día. Si se retrasa de nuevo, repruébalo". 

La mirada de Harry chocó con él. No había manera en el infierno de que pudiera hacerlo en sólo un día. 

"Buena idea", dijo Bates. "Un día, Potter." 

"Pero-" 

Bates lo fulminó con la mirada. "Un día." 

Frunciendo los labios, Harry asintió y se fue. 

Sus pies lo llevaron a la oficina de Snape. La puerta estaba destrabada, y él entró. 

Harry apoyó la cadera contra el escritorio y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. 

No tuvo que esperar mucho. 

Snape no parecía sorprendido de verlo, pero parecía ocupado, cargando una pila de trabajos. 

"No deberías haber hecho eso", dijo Harry. "No hay manera de que pueda lograr hacerlo para mañana." 

"¿Por qué?" Snape puso los papeles sobre la mesa y se sentó. 

Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando a sus botas. "Soy estúpido." 

"Tú eres un estudiante becado." 

Los labios de Harry retorcidos. "Sí. Yo solía pensar que era bastante inteligente, pero... pero no lo soy. La mayor parte de las cosas que Bates y tú enseñan pasan de largo por mi cabeza. En un momento creo que entiendo termodinámica, al siguiente, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que está sucediendo. Realmente debo ser tonto." Harry agarró el borde del escritorio. "Me siento como un perdedor a veces, ¿sabes? No puedo encontrar un trabajo decente, no puedo comprarle a las niñas las cosas que necesitan, y ahora esto. Me siento tan inútil y estúpido, y - yo sólo - yo sólo... olvídalo." 

Hubo un largo silencio. 

Sintió la mirada de Snape en su nuca. 

"No soy bueno consolando a la gente", dijo Snape, irritado. 

Harry se volvió hacia él y forzó una pequeña sonrisa. "Está bien. Me sorprende que no me hayas echado a patadas todavía". 

Los labios de Snape se adelgazaron. Tenía una expresión muy amarga en el rostro. "Ven acá." 

Harry nunca se había movido tan rápido en su vida. 

Se subió al regazo de Snape, puso su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Los fuertes brazos de Snape se apretaron a su alrededor, y Harry suspiró de placer. Se sentía tan bien. Justo lo que necesitaba. Lo asustó - que necesitara esto - pero lo hacía. Se sentía casi mejor que el sexo. 

"Te estás volviendo suave, Profesor," murmuró con una sonrisa, respirando su aroma. Era familiar y extrañamente reconfortante. 

"Cállate, Potter," dijo Snape, sonando aún más molesto, si eso era posible. 

Harry rozó sus labios contra su cuello. "Bien. Eres muy malo y desagradable". Él acarició el cuello de Severus. "Cinco minutos. Entonces puedes patearme fuera y vamos a pretender que esto nunca sucedió". 

Snape suspiró. "Muéstrame la asignación." 

La boca de Harry se abrió. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Snape. "¿De Verdad?" 

"No lo haré por ti", dijo Snape, ajustando su mirada en él. "Pero voy a explicarte lo que no comprendas." 

Harry sonrió y lo besó.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Por lo general, Harry era de sueño ligero. 

Pero cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió esa noche, Harry tuvo dificultad para despertarse, su mente mareada. Él se hundió más profundamente en el hombro caliente de Snape, sus manos apretando alrededor del brazo de Snape.

Las voces parecían venir de muy lejos. 

"Tu hermano está dormido", dijo Snape. "Regresa a la cama." 

"¡Pero yo tuve una pesadilla! Tengo miedo. ¡Harry siempre me abraza cuando tengo miedo!" Era Hermione. 

Harry trató de abrir los ojos. No funcionó. 

"Hermione", dijo Snape severamente. "Eres una niña inteligente. No puedes dormir con Harry porque la cama es demasiado pequeña para nosotros tres." 

"Dormiré con Harry. ¡Tú puedes ir a dormir con Luna!" 

Snape se rió entre dientes. "Yo no creo que vaya a caber en tu cama, enana." 

Hermione reflexionó. "Puedo dormir sobre ti. Tú eres grande, y a Harry le gusta dormir encima tuyo".  
Harry ciertamente lo hacía, a pesar de que era perturbador que Hermione supiera eso. 

"No puedes dormir en mí." 

"¿Por qué?" 

"Porque - porque... Bien," Snape espetó al fin, para sorpresa de Harry. 

Chillando de alegría, Hermione trepó a la cama y al pecho de Snape. "Eres muy cálido", dijo, bostezando. 

Él lo era en realidad. La habitación era muy fría, pero Severus era muy cálido. Tan cálido. 

"Dormir. Y no te hagas pis encima mío", Snape se quejó. 

"Yo no soy un bebé. Soy grande. ¡No me hago pis en la cama!" 

"Bien. Ahora duérmete." 

"Tienes pelo divertido en el pecho. Harry no tiene pelo divertido en su pecho. ¿Por qué?" 

Eso hizo a Snape pausar. "Dormir."  
"No te gusto," Hermione murmuró. "Te gusta más Luna." 

Un suspiro pesado. "¿Por qué crees que ella me gusta más?" 

"¡Le diste chocolate ayer!" 

Harry frunció el ceño. ¿Eh? 

"Porque ella lo pidió. Debes pedirlo si quieres algo". 

"Así que si yo pido, ¿me darás algo? ¿Cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa?" 

"¿Si digo que sí, vas a dejar de hablar y dormir?" 

"¡Sí!" 

"Bien. ¿Qué quieres?" 

"¡Quiero un cachorro! ¡Negro y esponjoso! ¡Con una estrella blanca en la frente!" 

Una pausa. "Elije otra cosa." 

"¡Pero dijiste cualquier cosa!"  
Harry volvió a dormirse, aun sonriendo. 

* * * 

"Entonces," dijo Magnus, echándose hacia atrás y meciéndose un poco en su silla. "¿Qué está pasando contigo y Snape?" 

Harry levantó la vista de su plato a él. "¿Eh?" 

Magnus rió suavemente. "Vamos. No estoy ciego. Ha estado sucediendo desde hace semanas. Creí que te cansarías de él para ahora, pero  
todavía te ves totalmente jodido la mayor parte del tiempo-" 

"Yo no lo hago." 

Magnus le dirigió una mirada chata. 

Pellizcándose el puente de la nariz, Harry admitió: "Sí, está bien. ¿Entonces qué?" 

Magnus levantó las manos. "Hey, yo no estoy juzgando. Lo que sea que haga flotar tu bote." Se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa torcida. "No es asunto mío si tú estás enamorado de su polla." 

Harry se dejó caer en su silla y miró sombríamente a Magnus. "Puede que sea un poquito más complicado que eso." Se pasó una mano por la frente, suspirando. "Ni siquiera estoy seguro de cómo actuar con él en clases ya. Es como si mi cerebro dejara de funcionar cuando él está cerca." Él hizo una mueca. "Yo lo besé ayer afuera de su oficina. No pude evitarlo. Tuvimos suerte de que era tarde y nadie nos vio - creo." 

Las cejas de Magnus casi alcanzaron el nacimiento del pelo. Silbó. "Espera, ¿Están, como en una relación?" 

Harry frotó el rabillo del ojo. "No - quiero decir - no lo sé. Yo... yo, como que le di una llave de mi casa." 

Magnus se echó a reír. 

Harry le dio una patada bajo la mesa. "Cállate. Tenía mucho sentido hacerlo. A veces él viene muy tarde, y no quiero que despierte a las niñas con su golpeteo. Esto no significa lo que crees que significa." 

"¿Oh enserio?" 

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro. "No lo sé. Las cosas han sido raras últimamente. Él es tan bueno conmigo a veces, y me siento como... me siento tan bien con él, ¿sabes?" Feliz. "Es tan confuso." 

"No jodas. ¿Ustedes no hablan?" 

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Claro, hablamos, pero no sobre eso. Él viene a mi casa por la noche y si las niñas están todavía despiertas, no es que no podamos tener una charla apropiada. Si ellas ya están en la cama, no gastamos mucho tiempo hablando." Sólo quiero conseguirlo desnudo y sobre mí. "Y él no es exactamente del tipo conversador." 

"Parece que él quisiera hablar esta vez." Magnus asintió hacia algo detrás de él. 

Harry volvió la cabeza y vio a Snape caminar hacia él rápidamente. Harry se puso de pie y dio un paso lejos de la mesa justo cuando Snape lo alcanzó. 

"Algo está mal?" Harry murmuró, mirando a su alrededor. Estaban atrayendo miradas curiosas; los instructores normalmente no visitaban la cafetería. 

Los hombros de Snape se relajaron un poco. "No," dijo, dando la vuelta y saliendo de la cafetería, esperando claramente que Harry lo siguiera. 

Rodando los ojos, Harry lo hizo. 

"Me voy por unos días", dijo Snape una vez que estaban afuera. 

"¿Dónde? ¿Por qué?" 

"No importa. No te incumbe." 

Harry cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿De Verdad? Entonces ¿por qué siquiera me lo estás contando?" 

Ellos se quedaron mirando uno al otro. 

Harry se negó a bajar la mirada. 

"Me voy", dijo Snape con carácter definitivo. 

"Bien. Ve." Harry se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de contener docenas de preguntas. Preguntas que lo harían verse como una patética y necesitada niñita adolescente. 

Snape dio un paso hacia él; sus rostros estaban sólo a pulgadas de distancia ahora. Había una extraña inquietud en los ojos oscuros de Snape. Algo estaba cambiando entre ellos, y eso asustaba a Harry. Y le excitaba. 

Pasaron unos segundos, en que sólo se miraron. 

Un tipo salió de la cafetería, y ellos se apartaron bruscamente. 

"Señor", el chico dijo respetuosamente a Snape. 

"Correcto", dijo Harry, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos. "Me iré." 

Antes de saltar sobre ti y besarte delante de todos. 

Snape asintió con rigidez y se alejó. 

Harry suspiró. Maldita sea. 

Quizás unos pocos días de descanso podría hacerles bien. Las cosas se estaban poniendo demasiado extrañas. 

O quizás el problema era que ya no eran tan extrañas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

Snape no regresó en unos pocos días. 

Tampoco llamó. Harry sabía que podía llamar, pero la sola idea le hizo temblar. No quería parecer pegajoso. 

Para el viernes, Harry no sabía qué pensar. No ayudó el que Hermione y Luna continuaran preguntando dónde estaba el Sr. Snape - la pregunta para la que Harry no tenía respuesta. 

¿Dónde estaba él? 

Era un pensamiento persistente en la parte posterior de la mente de Harry el que Snape era un compromiso-fóbico. Tal vez lo había dejado porque esta cosa entre ellos le asustó. Si eso era así, bien, que se joda. Harry estaría condenado si se dejara ser el tipo pegajoso. 

"¿Qué te pasa, hombre?" Magnus preguntó el viernes por la mañana, mientras que se sentaron en la clase de Snape. 

"Nada." 

"Te ves como la mierda." 

"No dormí bien", Harry murmuró, frotándose los ojos. No era una mentira. "Sólo estoy -" Se interrumpió a sí mismo, notando al profesor que entraba en el salón de clases. 

No era Snape. 

Su corazón se hundió. 

La Profesora Sinistra se sentó detrás del escritorio de Snape y sonrió a los estudiantes. 

"Buenos días", dijo la mujer alegremente. "Voy a estar reemplazando al profesor Snape hasta nuevo aviso". 

Una alegría recorrió la habitación. 

Harry levantó la mano. 

"Sí, señor Potter?", dijo Sinistra. 

"¿Dónde está el profesor Snape?" 

Ella arqueó las cejas. "Yo no creo que sea tu problema, pero si quieres saberlo... El Profesor Snape está ausente debido a circunstancias familiares". 

"Sí," la chica sentada al otro lado de Harry murmuró. "He visto en las noticias que él se estará casando con la hija de un político". 

Harry se quedó mirándola, aturdido. 

Magnus le puso una mano en el hombro y le dijo algo, pero apenas podía oírlo. 

¿Casado? ¿Severus? 

"No puede ser verdad", susurró: más para sí mismo que para la chica. 

"Él es gay. Y él es..." Mío. 

Excepto que no lo era, ¿verdad? No tenía ningún derecho a estar enojado. No eran nada el uno del otro. 

"¿Estás bien?", dijo Magnus, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. 

"Estoy bien." 

"Harry-" 

"¡Estoy jodidamente bien!" Harry respiró hondo y dijo, más suave, "Lo siento. Estoy bien." 

* * * 

Harry volvió a casa temprano, despidió a la niñera, se sentó en el sofá y vio a las gemelas jugar. 

Sus vestidos estaban gastados y demasiado pequeños para ellas. 

Necesitaban ropa nueva. 

Cerró los ojos y pensó en cuánto costaría. La Navidad no estaba muy lejos, y las Navidades eran caras, por lo que necesitaba ahorrar dinero. La nueva ropa para las niñas tendría que esperar hasta que encontrara un trabajo mejor. 

Harry suspiró, frotándose la cara. Sí. Eso era en lo que necesitaba enfocarse. No más distracciones. Las niñas dependían de él. 

El sofá se hundió cuando las chicas de pronto subieron a el. 

"Estás triste", dijo Luna. 

"No nos gusta cuando estás triste", dijo Hermione. 

Harry sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ellas, tirando de ellas cerca. Eran muy cálidas y olían a jabón y dulces. A inocencia. 

"No," dijo. "Por supuesto que no estoy triste." 

"¿Cuándo va a volver el Sr. Snape?" Preguntó Hermione, una vez más, sus ojos castaños muy abiertos y brillando con lágrimas. "¡Él me prometió un cachorro! Con una estrella blanca en la frente". 

Luna se chupó el pulgar. "Sí, ¿cuándo va a volver?" 

El corazón de Harry se apretó. En ese momento, él odiaba a Severus Snape más que a nada. Las chicas no tenían a nadie excepto a Harry; por supuesto que se habían apegado a Severus, ya que había estado prácticamente viviendo con ellos durante el último par de semanas. 

Harry sonrió, pero se sentía más como una mueca. "No pareciera que vaya a regresar, cariño." 

Las cejas de Hermione frunciéndose. "¿Por qué?" 

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a responder a eso? 

Harry desvió la mirada. "Porque él tiene su propia familia. Y parece que su padre le pidió que se casara". Al menos esa era la única explicación que se le ocurría. "Él va a formar una familia ahora." 

"¿Por qué?" dijo Hermione. 

El labio inferior de Luna tembló. "¿Por qué?" 

Harry miró entre ellas y no sabía qué decir. 

"No sé, nena", murmuró, presionando sus labios en la frente de Luna y tirando a Hermione más cerca. "No lo sé."


	22. Chapter 22

Harry se despertó en medio de la noche, temblando. 

Se acurrucó más profundo debajo de las sábanas. La habitación estaba fría y húmeda, como de costumbre, pero era más difícil de ignorar después de semanas de compartir el calor corporal con otra persona. Echaba de menos estar cálido. 

Harry suspiró, giró sobre su estómago y abrazó la almohada, enfadado consigo mismo. Esto se le estaba yendo de las manos. Suficiente. Al carajo con Snape y al carajo con su estúpido cuerpo cálido. Al carajo con él. 

Pero no importaba lo que se dijera, el dolor en el estómago todavía estaba allí. El hambre. La necesidad que iba más allá del sexo. Quería el cuerpo de Snape junto a él, grande y caliente. Incluso quería oír sus comentarios mordaces, sentir su aliento contra su piel- 

Harry se tensó y levantó la cabeza. Podría haber jurado que oyó voces procedentes del living. Pero las chicas no podían estar despiertas, ¿verdad? 

Con el ceño fruncido, Harry salió de la cama, temblando violentamente mientras el aire frío golpeó su piel, y encaró hacia la puerta. Había luz en la sala, pero no significaba nada: él había dejado la lámpara, ya que las gemelas tenían miedo a la oscuridad. 

Harry abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido y se congeló. 

Snape estaba sentado en el suelo junto a la cama de las niñas, una de las gemelas en su regazo. 

El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir en su pecho. 

Él estaba de vuelta. 

Él estaba de vuelta. 

"¿Dónde estabas?", dijo su hermana, frotándose los ojos adormilados con una mano mientras con la otra jugaba con la corbata de Snape. Era Luna, Harry decidió. Snape parecía tener alguna debilidad por Luna, aunque era extraño que Snape estuviera tolerando esto incluso de Luna. 

Eso fue hasta que Harry estudió la cara de Snape. Incluso en la tenue luz de la lámpara, su rostro se veía, extrañamente, con la guardia baja y cansado. 

"Yo estaba visitando a mi familia", murmuró Snape. 

Luna se chupó el pulgar. "Me acuerdo de tu familia. A tu papá no le gustamos mucho nosotros." 

Una extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Snape. Él no dijo nada. 

"Harry dijo que estabas haciendo una nueva familia." 

Snape se tensó visiblemente. "¿lo hizo?" 

Luna asintió. "Él estaba muy triste." 

Harry se sintió ruborizarse. ¿Ella tenía que decirle eso? 

Snape tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro. "¿Lo estaba?", Murmuró. 

"Yo estaba triste, también", dijo Luna. "No entiendo. ¿Por qué quieres una nueva familia? Nos tienes a nosotros". 

Niños, pensó Harry, mordiéndose el labio. No tenían miedo. En cierto modo, los niños eran más valientes que los adultos. 

Snape abrió la boca y volvió a cerrarla. Era la primera vez que Harry le había visto quedarse sin palabras. La garganta de Snape convulsionó antes de que él le dijera a Luna, "No te preocupes, no voy a estar haciendo una nueva familia." 

Harry exhaló. 

"¿No se supone que deberías estar durmiendo, enana?" 

Luna estudió a Snape seriamente con sus grandes ojos azules. "Estás triste, también. ¿Algo malo pasó?" 

Una sonrisa sin sentido del humor retorció los labios de Snape. "Podrías decir eso." 

"Cuando yo estoy triste, Harry me abraza y ya no me siento tan triste. ¿Quieres un abrazo?" 

Harry esperaba que Snape rechazara la oferta con una sonrisa burlona. 

Él no lo hizo. Él no dijo nada. 

Tomando su silencio como un sí, Luna se puso de pie y puso sus cortos brazos alrededor del cuello de Snape. Snape tuvo que sostenerla. 

Harry miró las grandes manos de Snape en la espalda de su hermanita, y luego a su rostro en blanco, estoico. 

Silenciosamente, cerró la puerta y se dirigió de nuevo a la cama. 

Unos veinte minutos pasaron antes de oír la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Hubo un susurro de ropas antes de que el colchón se hundiera con el peso de Snape, y que él se deslizara bajo las sábanas junto a Harry. 

La velocidad con la que Harry se pegó a él habría sido embarazosa si Harry pudiera obligarse a que le importara; no lo hizo. Sólo necesitaba que lo besara. Necesitaba que lo tocara. Así que él lo beso y Snape le devolvió el beso igualmente hambriento, sus labios con urgencia, casi desesperados. 

Harry no estaba seguro cuántos minutos pasaron besándose - se sintieron como horas y segundos al mismo tiempo. 

Cuando finalmente dejaron de besarse para respirar, Harry se sentía cálido de pies a cabeza. Enganchando su pierna sobre la cadera de Snape, puso su cabeza en su pecho. El corazón de Snape latiendo bajo su oído, fuerte y rápido. 

Durante mucho tiempo, no había más que agradable silencio. 

"Él murió, ¿no?" Harry susurró al fin. 

Sintió a Snape ponerse rígido debajo de él. "Sí." 

Harry dudó, sin saber qué decir. "¿Qué pasó? Alguien dijo que ibas a casarte". 

Snape suspiró, algo que Harry sintió más que escuchó cuando el pecho de Snape se expandió bajo su mejilla. "Fueron las manipulaciones de Tobias de nuevo. Fui allí porque él me dijo que estaba en su lecho de muerte. Cuando llegué, había una gran reunión". 

"¿Qué tipo de reunión?", dijo Harry, pasando los dedos por el pelo del pecho de Severus. 

"Un montón de políticos, empresarios ricos y periodistas. Cuando llegué, Tobias hizo un anuncio." 

Los ojos de Harry se agrandaron. "¿Él realmente, anunció tu compromiso sin preguntarte? Es una locura." Wow. Él sabía que el padre de Severus era un déspota, pero eso era ridículo, incluso para él. 

Snape pareció vacilar. "Creo que... creo que no ha estado bien de la cabeza últimamente. Y él Probablemente esperaba que a mí no me gustara hacer una escena delante de tantas personas influyentes y periodistas. Él tenía razón - nuestra familia se habría convertido en un hazmerreír si yo hiciera eso. Lo llevé a un lado y le dije que si él no negaba su anuncio, lo haría yo mismo." Snape hizo una pausa. Su voz era plana cuando él continuó: "Él se puso furioso y tuvo un ataque al corazón. Estaba muerto para la siguiente mañana." 

Harry cerró los ojos. "¿arreglaron las cosas antes de morir?" 

Snape se rió entre dientes, el sonido áspero y sin sentido del humor. "No. Incluso en su lecho de muerte, él me llamó la mayor decepción de su vida. Él trató de manipularme incluso mientras luchaba por respirar. Amenazando con dejarle todo al marido de Narcisa si yo no me casaba con esa chica. Por supuesto que no lo haría. Él es - él era demasiado anticuado para eso". 

Los labios de Harry rozaron la piel caliente, y él respiró en ella, sintiendo el latido constante del corazón de Snape contra su mejilla. "Me alegro de que hayas vuelto, Severus." 

Sintió al cuerpo de Snape ponerse rígido por un momento y luego relajarse en contra suyo. 

Un fuerte brazo se envolvió en torno a la espalda de Harry y tiró de él cerca, apretado, casi hiriendo sus costillas. 

Harry no se quejó. Se acurrucó más cerca de la calidez de Severus y se quedó dormido momentáneamente. 

Él dormía como un bebé, por primera vez en una semana.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y hemos llegado al final de esta historia que me encanta, espero que le hayan desfrutado ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard, y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> Solo un poco retorcido es parte de la saga de Chicos Heterosexuales de Alejandra Hazzard, esta vez sera adaptada al fandom de Harry Potter, se darán cuenta que los personajes no varían mucho de sus originales, pero esta vez la magia queda totalmente fuera.

"Severus", dijo Harry, cerrando la puerta. 

Severus no levantó la vista de su computadora. "Ahora no. Estoy ocupado y tú eres... tú eres demasiada distracción". 

Harry sonrió. "Distracción, ¿eh?" 

Severus le lanzó una mirada, pero fue poco entusiasta como mucho. 

"¡Vamos, dímelo ya!" 

"Sin tratamientos especiales", dijo Severus. "Vas a conocer tu nota cuando todos los demás lo hagan. Mañana." 

Apoyándose contra la puerta, Harry se mordió el labio. "¿He reprobado?" 

No estaba seguro. Severus le había ayudado mucho últimamente, explicándole muchas de las cosas que Harry se había perdido al inicio del semestre. Harry había pensado que su comprensión de la materia había mejorado y que lo había hecho bastante bien en el examen, pero ahora, mirando a la cara sombría de Severus, ya no estaba seguro. 

"No," dijo Severus. "No fallaste." 

Harry exhaló. "Entonces, ¿qué me saqué? Una C, ¿verdad?" 

Severus frunció los labios. "Obtuviste una B." 

La boca de Harry se abrió. "¿De Verdad? Espera, acaso tú -" 

"No, yo no te doy ningún tratamiento especial", dijo Severus, su tono un tanto a la defensiva. "Hiciste un buen trabajo. Tú no eres poco inteligente. Si realmente te molestaras en asistir a clases, no habrías tenido ningún problema en absoluto". 

Harry sonrió, sintiéndose estúpidamente cálido y mareado. Dio un paso hacia el escritorio, pero Severus espetó: "No lo hagas." 

"¿Por qué?" 

Severus fijó sus ojos en la pantalla delante de él, con la mandíbula apretada. "Te lo dije. Eres una distracción. Tengo que trabajar." 

Harry no quería irse. Quería abrazarlo. Quería darle un beso. Quería celebrar con él. "Pero…”

Severus suspiró entre dientes. "Bien. Ven aquí y bésame. Un beso. Luego te vas". 

Harry fue allí y lo besó. 

Y lo besó de nuevo. 

Y otra vez. 

Y una vez más. 

* * * 

Cuando Harry abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente, encontró a Severus observándolo. 

"Buenos días," Harry murmuró, sus rostros a sólo pulgadas de distancia en la almohada. Se sentía insoportablemente íntimo. "¿Dormiste bien?" 

"No, no lo hice", dijo Severus, su pesada mano sobre la espalda de Harry. "Tú cama es terrible. Casi me caigo fuera dos veces". 

Harry sonrió perezosamente. "Nadie te está obligando a dormir aquí." 

Severus dibujó sus labios en una fina línea y desvió la mirada por un momento antes de mirarlo de nuevo. "Sería mucho más conveniente si utilizáramos la cama en mi casa". 

Harry parpadeó. " Tú sabes que no puedo dejar a las niñas solas." 

"Tengo una habitación libre para ellas." 

Harry se le quedó mirando. "¿Me estás pidiendo que me mude contigo?" 

La cara de Severus no mostraba nada. "Sería conveniente." 

"¿Conveniente?" 

"Sí, conveniente." 

Presionando los labios juntos para evitar reír, Harry asintió solemnemente. "Muy conveniente." 

"Cállate, Potter," dijo Severus. 

Harry sonrió lentamente y enroscó los brazos alrededor de su cuello. 

Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos durante un largo rato, y Harry sintió algo apretando en su pecho. Dijo suavemente, "Te amo, también, Severus." 

Severus se lo quedó mirando durante lo que pareció una eternidad antes de que dijera, un poco sin aliento, "Sí." 

Harry rió. "Está bien, vamos a tener que trabajar en eso -" 

Severus le cerró la boca con un beso. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada, sin fines de lucro, espero que la disfruten :D


End file.
